Secret of a Country
by Adelways Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Bercerita tentang rahasia sebuah negeri. Negeri dimana manusia dan siluman hidup berdampingan. Manusia disini bukanlah manusia biasa dan dibedakan menjadi 3 golongan. Begitu juga dengan siluman./CHAPTER 11 is UP! Episode Terakhir!
1. Chapter 1-Prolog

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

**.**

**.**

**Secrets of****a****Country**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 1 – Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deburan ombak berlarian ke tepi pantai. Suaranya bagaikan alunan musik yang merdu. Ditemani mentari yang menyapa dengan hangat. Angin sepoi-sepoi menari ikut menemani.

Namun sekarang kita tidak akan membicarakan suasana sebuah pantai. Di sini kita akan membicarakan tentang sebuah negeri dimana manusia dan siluman hidup berdampingan. Tapi manusia di sini bukanlah manusia biasa. Melainkan manusia yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan elemen.

Golongan manusia itu dibagi menjadi 3:

_The King of Elements_

_The Fairy of Elements_

_One of Element_

Kita akan bahas satu per satu golongan tersebut. Di mulai dari tingkatan yang paling rendah. Yaitu _One of Element_.

_One of Element_ adalah golongan untuk orang-orang yang hanya memiliki satu jenis kekuatan elemen. Ada 7 jenis elemen. Yaitu api, tanah, air, angin, salju, tumbuhan, dan cinta.

Golongan ini termasuk golongan terendah dan jarang di hargai keberadaannya. Namun ada sebuah cara agar orang yang masuk dalam golongan ini dapat naik ke golongan yang lebih tinggi. Yaitu dengan membunuh orang dengan golongan yang lebih tinggi. Tapi tentu saja ini beresiko. Karena bisa saja nyawa melayang sebelum berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan baru.

Maka dari itu, jarang ada orang yang akan melakukan hal ini. Kecuali orang-orang yang nekat dan mempunyai ambisi besar.

Golongan ke dua yaitu _The Fairy of Elements_. _The Fairy of Elements _adalah golongan orang-orang yang memiliki dua sampai enam jenis kekuatan elemen. Golongan ini termasuk golongan menengah. Cara mereka untuk menambah kekuatan sama dengan golongan _One of Element_.

Golongan ini adalah golongan yang memiliki populasi terbanyak diantara dua golongan lainnya.

_The King of Elements_ ialah golongan yang berada pada tingkat tertinggi. Golongan tempat orang-orang yang menguasai ke tujuh jenis elemen. Orang-orang dari golongan ini adalah orang yang paling ditakuti dan dihindari. Tetapi populasi pada golongan ini sangatlah rendah. Karena banyak dari mereka yang terbunuh oleh orang-orang yang ingin mendapatkan kekuatan lebih.

Oleh sebab itu, beberapa orang yang termasuk golongan ini menyembunyikan diri mereka atau jati diri mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Memang, menjadi orang hebat itu tidaklah menjamin keamanan diri kita. Karena bahaya selalu mengincar kita dimana pun dan kapan pun.

Setelah kita membahas berbagai jenis golongan manusia di negeri ini. Maka sekarang kita akan membahas tentang berbagai jenis golongan siluman. Golongan siluman di negeri ini di bagi menjadi 3 juga. Yaitu:

_The King of Demon_

_Demon_

_Half-Demon_

Seperti tadi, kita akan membahas ke tiga golongan ini satu persatu. Namun sekarang kita akan membahasnya dari tingkatan tertinggi sampai terendah.

Golongan siluman yang berada pada tingkat tertinggi adalah _The King of Demon_. Golongan ini adalah golongan yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Mereka juga terkadang bisa merubah-rubah rupa diri. Terkadang seperti manusia, terkadang seperti siluman yang sangat menakutkan.

Siluman yang masuk dalam golongan ini semuanya adalah anggota kerajaan siluman. Oleh karena itu, golongan ini dapat mengatur seluruh siluman yang ada. Mereka juga dapat hidup kekal abadi dan mati sesuai keinginannya. Tapi mereka juga bisa dibunuh. Yaitu dibunuh oleh orang dari golongan _The King of Elements_. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membunuh _The King of Demon_ selain _The King of Elements_. Bahkan siluman dari golongan mereka sendiri pun tidak bisa membunuhnya.

Golongan yang berada di tingkat ke dua atau golongan menengah adalah _Demon_. _Demon_ tidak bisa merubah-rubah rupanya. Rupanya tetap saja seperti monster pada umumnya.

Golongan yang ketiga adalah _Half-Demon_. Golongan ini memiliki rupa seperti manusia. Walau ada sedikit dari bagian tubuhnya yang menyerupai monster. Semuanya menganggap bahwa golongan _Half-Demon_ adalah golongan terendah siluman. Maka dari itu, banyak orang dan beberapa siluman dengan tingkatan lebih tinggi darinya yang menganggap remeh golongan ini. Bahkan terkadang mereka menyiksanya.

Namun ternyata, golongan _Half-Demon_ memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Tergantung dari jenis golongan ke dua orang tua mereka. Yang tahu mengenai hal ini hanyalah _The King of Demon_ dan juga _The King of Elements_. Jarang orang selain dari ke dua golongan tersebut yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan golongan _Half-Demon_ itu sendiri tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Ini terlalu rahasia. Karena jika sampai golongan _Half-Demon_ mengetahui hal ini. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk _Half-Demon_ memberontak dan menguasai pemerintah. Semua orang terlalu takut jika _Half-Demon_ yang terlahir dari hubungan terlarang akan menguasai pemerintahan. Harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi untuk menghadapi hal-hal semacam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~ ****Secrets of****a****Country****~*~*~*~*~*~**

Dulu manusia dan siluman hidup berdampingan. Mereka saling melindungi dan menjadi _partner_ yang hebat. Namun hal buruk terjadi. Hal yang merubah segalanya.

Sang raja dari golongan manusia, ia mencintai seorang putri dari golongan siluman. Walau manusia dan siluman dulu hidup berdampingan. Namun, hubungan cinta antara manusia dan siluman tidaklah dibenarkan. Itu adalah hubungan terlarang.

Sehingga pada saat hubungan sang raja dan putri itu diketahui oleh para anggota kerajaan yang lain, raja segera diturunkan dari takhta nya. Lalu diasingkan bersama sang putri.

Satu tahun berlalu. Putri melahirkan seorang putra yang sangat tampan. Tentu anak ini mendatangkan kebahagian bagi sang raja dan juga putri. Namun kebahagian mereka tidak bertahan lama. Karena sang raja tewas dibunuh oleh Madara—raja baru yang menggantikan raja lama.

Tak hanya itu, sang putri pun dipenjarakan olehnya di penjara bawah tanah. Setelah itu tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui nasib sang putri. Ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan kalau sang putri itu tewas dibunuh. Tapi ada juga yang mengatakan kalau putri tewas bunuh diri. Jadi sampai sekarang masih tidak ada yang tahu nasib sang putri.

Bagaimana dengan anaknya? Anak sang putri dan raja atau yang bisa kita sebut sebagai sang pangeran itu, dia selamat. Dengan cerdasnya, sang putri secara sembunyi-sembunyi menitipkan anaknya kepada ayah dan juga adik sang raja. Untungnya ayah dan adik sang raja adalah orang yang baik. Mereka mau merawat dan membesarkan pangeran dengan baik. Tapi mereka harus merawat dan membesarkan pangeran secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Karena keberadaan pangeran belum diketahui oleh Madara. Jika sampai keberadaannya diketahui oleh Madara, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi dengan pangeran.

Kabar tentang penangkapan sang putri di dengar oleh raja dari kerajaan siluman. Tentu ini membuat raja marah. Putri satu-satunya telah ditangkap oleh Madara. Dia juga tidak tahu nasib anaknya itu. Dengan segala kemarahannya, raja memberi surat pernyataan perang pada Madara atau raja dari kerajaan manusia.

Perang besar pun tidak dapat dihindari. Banyak yang menjadi korban dari perang besar ini. Termasuk raja dari kerajaan siluman dan juga klannya. Tak ada yang tersisa dari klan sang putri dan ayahnya itu. Kecuali satu. Yaitu pangeran yang masih tidak diketahui keberadaanya.

Klan siluman yang baru, naik takhta menggantikan klan yang telah musnah itu. Ternyata klan yang baru ini adalah klan yang sangat menghormati klan yang telah musnah itu. Sehingga mereka sangat marah mengetahui klan yang mereka hormati musnah saat perang itu.

Tetapi mereka tidak membuat pernyataan perang. Yang mereka lakukan adalah rapat dengan raja Madara. Mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian yang berisi :

_Manusia dan Siluman tidak boleh menjadi partner dalam hal apapun,_

_Manusia dan Siluman tidak boleh terikat oleh hubungan apapun,_

_Pembagian daerah, timur untuk manusia dan barat untuk siluman,_

Jika ada manusia atau siluman yang melanggar perjanjian, maka mereka akan dihukum sebagaimana mestinya. Yang manusia akan dihukum sesuai peraturan pada kerajaan manusia dan yang siluman akan dihukum sesuai peraturan pada kerajaan siluman. Tentu peraturan ini cukup memberatkan. Tapi peraturan ini tidak berlaku bagi _Half-Demon_ . Karena _Half-Demon_ itu bebas hidup di kedua daerah dan menjalin hubungan dengan manusia atau siluman. Karena sesungguhnya dalam diri _Half-Demon_ itu terdapat jiwa manusia dan juga jiwa siluman.

Walau begitu, mau hidup dimanapun, seorang _Half-Demon_ terkadang tidak dianggap keberadaanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**** Secrets of****a****Country****~*~*~*~*~*~**

Angin berhembus pelan. Suara bising pasar terdengar mengusik telinga. Di sana sini para pedagang menawarkan barang dagangannya kepada pembeli. Terkadang beberapa anak menjahili pedagang atau bahkan pembeli. Setelah itu mereka akan menertawakan ekspresi yang muncul pada muka para pedagang dan pembeli yang mereka jahili. Tentu ini membuat suasana pasar bertambah ramai saja. Apalagi pagi ini cukup panas seperti layaknya siang hari. Mungkin ini faktor dari pasar yang ramai.

Beberapa kali seorang gadis yang menggunakan jubah bertudung merah mengelap keringat yang hendak turun melewati pelipisnya. Dia sedikit menyesal ikut ibunya yang juga menggunakan jubah dan tudung merah itu ke pasar. Sebenarnya ia bisa melepas tudung yang menutupi kepalanya atau bahkan melepas jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tapi ibunya tidak memperbolehkannya. Bagi gadis kecil sepertinya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya tidak memperbolehkannya melepas jubah bertudungnya itu. Setiap kali ia bertanya, ibunya hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum _'Itu tindakan yang membahayakan diri, sayang'_ atau _'Itu adalah tindakan bodoh'_.

Gadis itu tampak bosan menunggu ibunya yang sibuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk dimasak nanti siang. Dengan rasa bosan yang menyerangnya, ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke segala penjuru. Mencoba mencari hal-hal yang bisa menarik perhatiannya dan menghilangkan rasa bosan yang menyerangnya.

Mata bermanik _emerald _itu tertuju pada sekerumunan anak laki-laki yang tengah mengejek seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang tersungkur di tanah dengan penuh luka entah karena apa. Mungkin sekurumunan anak itu menendangnya atau memukulnya. Gadis kecil ini merasa iba melihatnya. Dia belum pernah melihat pemandangan ini selama ia tinggal jauh di dalam hutan yang kata ke dua orang tuanya adalah tempat yang aman dari kekejaman dunia.

"_Ne, Okaa-san_!" panggil gadis kecil itu pada ibunya.

Ibu gadis itu menoleh mendengar panggilan anak gadisnya yang sangat manis itu. "Ya, Saku-_chan_?"

"Kenapa anak itu? Di setiap pipinya juga ada tiga goresan yang aneh" gadis kecil itu menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang terluka tadi.

Ibunya sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk melihat anak laki-laki itu dengan jelas. "Oh, dia itu seorang _Half-Demon_. Kamu tahu _Half-Demon_, kan?"

"Ya! _Otou-san_ pernah menceritakan tentang tiga golongan manusia dan tiga golongan siluman. Tapi kenapa _Half-Demon_ itu diperlakukan seperti itu?" tanya gadis kecil yang penuh akan keingintahuan itu.

"Dunia ini sangat kejam, sayang!" jawab ibunya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang, ya?" tangan gadis itu digandeng oleh ibunya untuk pulang.

Saat melewati kerumunan anak laki-laki yang tadi sempat menarik perhatiannya, tanpa sengaja mata _emerald_ nya bertemu dengan _sapphire_ anak laki-laki yang dikatakan ibunya sebagai _Half-Demon_. Entah kenapa, setelah bertatapan dengan anak laki-laki itu dia seperti mengetahui perasaan anak itu. Mungkin karena dia adalah seorang _The King of Elements_ sama seperti ke dua orang tuanya. Jadi dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan dari elemen hati. Yang berarti dia bisa membaca perasaan seseorang saat bertatapan dengan orang itu.

Gadis kecil itu melepas gandengan ibunya lalu berlari menuju anak laki-laki tadi yang sekarang sudah sendiri. Tanpa anak laki-laki lainnya.

"Saku-_chan_!" panggil ibu gadis kecil itu saat mengetahui anaknya berlari menjauh.

"Hey!" panggil gadis itu saat melihat anak laki-laki itu berbalik dan akan pergi.

Anak laki-laki yang merasa dipanggil itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Maksudmu aku?" tanya anak laki-laki itu saat gadis kecil itu sudah berada di hadapannya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur karena berlari.

"Ya" jawab gadis kecil itu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar teratur.

"Ada apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan raut muka bingung.

"Aku ingin memberimu ini!" gadis kecil itu memberikan sebatang coklat yang baru ia beli dan setangkai bunga sakura yang tadi ia ambil saat melewati pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga.

"Ha?" anak laki-laki itu masih belum mengerti.

"Ini ambil saja! Semoga lukamu cepat sembuh, ya! _Jaa_!" gadis kecil itu memberikan sebatang coklat dan setangkai bunga sakura pada anak laki-laki itu lalu berlari menuju ibunya yang sedang menunggunya.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Membuat tudung yang menutupi kepala gadis kecil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan helaian rambut berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura. Dengan cepat, gadis kecil itu menutup kembali tudungnya lalu melanjutkan berlari. Kejadian tadi telah berhasil membuat anak laki-laki itu terkesima beberapa saat.

"_Arigatou_! Siapa namamu?" seru anak laki-laki itu.

"Namaku seperti nama bunga itu!" jawab gadis kecil yang sekarang sudah bergandengan lagi dengan ibunya untuk pulang.

"Sakura" gumam anak laki-laki itu sambil menatap setangkai bunga sakura yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu" gumam anak laki-laki itu lagi lalu tersenyum dan pergi pulang ke rumahnya. Karena mungkin kakek dan pamannya sekarang sedang bingung mencarinya.

**~*~*~*~*~*~To be Continue~*~*~*~*~*~**

Yahoooo! Ketemu lagi dengan Shizuka!

Seperti janji Shizu, Shizu akan menulis ff NaruSaku fantasy. Ini baru chapter awal teman. Masih ada beberapa chapter lagi. Tapi Shizu nggak tahu mau sampai berapa chapter _#dilempari sendal_

Hehehehe tapi dengan adanya review dari kalian semua, Shizu jadi semakin bersemangat!

Jadi tolong R-E-V-I-E-W nya?


	2. Chapter 2-Who is He?

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

**.**

**.**

**Secrets of****a****Country**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 2 – ****Who is He?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kata orang, siluman itu tidaklah ada. Manusia memiliki kekuatan itu tidak mungkin. Tapi di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Itu dapat di buktikan dengan adanya sebuah negeri kecil di antara negeri-negeri yang lain dan berada di salah satu bagian bumi. Di negeri ini, hal-hal yang dianggap tidak ada dan tidak mungkin itu dapat di ubah menjadi ada dan mungkin.

Kenapa? Karena pada negeri ini siluman dan manusia yang memiliki kekuatan itu benar-benar ada. Bahkan seluruh penduduk negeri ini adalah siluman dan manusia yang memiliki kekuatan. Tapi sayang, mereka yang dulu hidup akur dan damai, kini tak seperti itu lagi. Peperangan dapat terjadi kapan saja. Tak ada lagi kata akur dan damai. Semuanya musnah tak berbekas sejak kejadian mengerikan itu.

**.**

**.**

Sang mentari perlahan-lahan mulai muncul. Membawa sejuta harapan baru bagi setiap makhluk yang hidup di bumi. Sinarnya menghangatkan hati setiap orang. Menentramkan jiwa dan memberi semangat baru untuk beraktivitas. Namun sepertinya ini tak berlaku bagi seorang gadis bersurai panjang dengan warna senada dengan bunga sakura. Ia masih hanyut dalam alam mimpinya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia ingin meninggalkan alam mimpinya itu. Bahkan ia menarik selimutnya sampai kepala ketika sinar mentari yang hangat menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dan menyentuh permukaan kulitnya seakan ingin membangunkannya.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar keras bersamaan dengar suara dengkuran lembut gadis itu.

**TAP**

Terdengar makin keras.

**TAP**

Bertambah keras lagi.

**TAP **

Oh, sepertinya suara itu mendekat.

**TAP**

Suaranya sangat keras dan sangat dekat. Jika seperti ini, lebih baik kita hitung mundur

**1**

**2**

**3**

**JDAR**

"**HARUNO SAKURA! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERUS TIDUR?!"** teriak seorang wanita yang berumur 30 an dengan 'keras' nya setelah membuka—membanting—pintu juga dengan 'keras' nya.

"**WAAA!"** teriak gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu karena terkejut mendengar teriakan ibunya yang bagaikan petir. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, ia sampai melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mou~ kau ini sudah berumur 17 tahun. Tak sepantasnya gadis remaja sepertimu ini bangun siang" nasehat ibunya.

"Maafkan aku _Okaa-san_! Tapi tolong jangan teriak saat membangunkanku. Bisa-bisa aku akan terkena serangan jantung" keluh Sakura karena 'ditarik paksa' dari alam mimpinya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri yang bangun kesiangan" ibunya tak mau kalah.

"Tapi itu kan baru hari ini _Kaa-san_" Sakura membela dirinya.

"Ha~ baiklah terserah kamu. Sekarang kamu cepat turun untuk sarapan, ya! _Kaa-san _tunggu di bawah" Ibunya pun akhirnya mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sakura dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia mencuci mukanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menyerangnya dan juga melakukan ritual pagi lainnya. Setelah itu baru ia turun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama ke dua orang tuanya.

Suasana sarapan di keluarga Haruno ini benar-benar hening. Hingga Sakura memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san,_ sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan seluruh kekuatan elemenku"

Memang, sebenarnya _The King of Elements_ tidak langsung mendapat seluruh kekuatan elemennya saat lahir. Mereka secara bertahap akan mendapatkan kekuatan elemennya.

"Wah, benarkah?!" seru ayah dan ibunya senang.

"Ya! Kemarin saat sedang berlatih, aku baru menyadarinya" jawab Sakura antusias.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu kau harus lebih giat berlatih agar bisa menguasai seluruh kekuatan elemen itu" nasehat ayahnya dan Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Jangan hanya bisa menguasainya. Tapi kau juga harus ahli dalam mengontrolnya, ok?" tambah ibunya.

"Tenang saja! Sakura kan anak yang hebat dan cerdas!" jawab Sakura.

"Hahahaha... sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu sebelum Ino datang menjemput untuk berlatih bersama" pesan ayahnya.

"Hm!" Sakura mengangguk lalu segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino—sahabat Sakura dari kecil—datang menjemput.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Sepertinya Ino-_chan_ sudah datang" ucap Ibunya lalu membuka pintu yang tadi di ketuk oleh Ino.

"_Ohayou,_ Bibi!" sapa Ino pada ibu Sakura begitu pintu dibukakan.

"_Ohayou,_ Ino-_chan_!" balas ibu Sakura dengan senyum ramah.

"Wah, rupanya kau sudah datang Ino" ayah Sakura keluar dari ruang keluarga dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Ino berdiri sekarang.

"_Ohayou,_ Paman!" sapa Ino.

"_Ohayou_!" balas ayah Sakura.

"Mmm, dimana Sakura? Aku tidak melihatnya" tanya Ino bingung. Karena biasanya begitu mendengar suaranya, Sakura dengan secepat kilat datang menghampirinya.

"Itu dia ada di-" belum sempat Ibu Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba...

"**Ino-**_**Pig**_**!"**

"**Kyaaaa!"** teriak Ino terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sakura mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"**Hahahahaha"** Sakura dengan muka tanpa dosa tertawa dengan kerasnya. Untung saja rumahnya ini berada di hutan. Paling tidak jadi tidak ada orang yang mendengar tawa jahatnya yang akan membuat orang yang mendengarnya langsung lari ketakutan.

"_Forehead_! Kau mengejutkanku!" seru Ino marah.

"Hahahaha, _gomen, gomen_" Sakura meminta maaf dan mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Namun sepertinya cukup sulit.

"Mou~ ayo, kita berangkat!" Ino menarik paksa tangan Sakura.

"Paman, Bibi, kami pergi dulu!" pamit Ino.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" pesan ayah dan ibu Sakura.

"Pasti" jawab Ino.

Sekarang Ino dan Sakura sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan. Memang, rumah Sakura itu di hutan. Lebih tepatnya di pinggir hutan. Begitu juga dengan Ino. Yah, walau rumah mereka tidak berdekatan.

Mereka terus menyusuri hutan hingga sampai di tengah hutan. Tempat favorit Ino dan Sakura untuk berlatih. Ino memang bukanlah seorang _The King of Elements_. Dia hanyalah seorang _One of Elements_. Ya, dia hanya menguasai satu jenis kekuatan elemen. Yaitu elemen cinta. Walau begitu, Ino dan Sakura adalah sahabat dekat. Karena Sakura bukanlah orang yang suka membeda-bedakan teman. Dia mau berteman dengan siapa saja. Bahkan hubungannya dengan Ino sudah seperti saudara saja.

"Hey, Ino!" panggil Sakura pada Ino yang sibuk bermain air di danau yang berada di tengah hutan ini.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin melihat dunia luar" tutur Sakura sambil menerawang ke atas. Melihat birunya langit yang menenangkan.

"_Forehead_, kau tahu, kan, betapa bahayanya dunia luar bagi dirimu" Ino mendekati Sakura.

"Tapi bolehkan, sekali saja aku keluar dari hutan ini dan melihat indahnya dunia luar" mata _emerald_ Sakura menatap mata _aquamarine_ Ino.

"Sakura!"

"Ino! Kumohon!" Sakura menatap Ino dengan jurus _puppy-eyes_ andalannya.

"Ha~, Oke! Nanti aku akan mencoba membujuk orang tuamu untuk mengizinkanmu keluar hutan" Ino memang tak kuat untuk menolak permintaan Sakura jika Sakura sudah menggunakan jurus andalannya itu.

"_Yatta_! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!" Sakura memeluk Ino dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

"Ya, aku tahu" ucap Ino. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dan mengintai mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~ Secrets of a Country ~*~*~*~*~*~**

Di dalam hutan. Di bawah rimbunnya daun pepohonan. Seorang pemuda sedang berlari dengan kencangnya. Terdengar di belakangnya ada sebuah teriakan yang menyuarakan namanya dengan sangat keras.

"**NARUTO!"**

Namun teriakan itu hanya dianggap angin lalu saja bagi pemuda ini. Dia tetap berlari walau namanya terus-terusan di panggil. Minimnya pencahayaan di hutan ini, membuat tak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya pemuda ini tersenyum—menyeringai—penuh kemenangan.

"Hahaha, maaf saja paman, hari ini aku sedang malas untuk berbelanja di pasar yang panas dan mendengar ejekan-ejekan di sana-sini" tutur pemuda itu sambil terus berlari. Walau sekali-kali ia terlihat mengusap keringat yang menetes melewati pelipisnya.

Rupanya pemuda itu sedang kabur dari tugas pergi ke pasar. Padahal hari ini merupakan jadwalnya untuk pergi ke pasar. Karena minggu kemarin pamannya sudah pergi ke pasar.

Bukannya ia tidak ingin bertanggungjawab dan tidak ingin membantu pamannya. Hanya saja, ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehan orang-orang pasar yang mengejeknya, memperlakukannya lebih buruk dari hewan, dan perlakuan lainnya yang menurutnya itu tidak adil.

Memang kenapa, sih, kalau ia adalah _Half-Demon_. Apa _Half-Demon_ itu tidak boleh mendapat perlakuan yang baik? Apa sehina itu seorang _Half-Demon_ hingga selalu di perlakukan buruk? Kalau ia bisa, ia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadi _Half-Demon_. Karena ia juga ingin dianggap kehadirannya dan diperlakukan baik. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan ke dua orang tuanya atas kelahirannya sebagai seorang _Half-Demon_. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun.

Entah kenapa, setelah berbicara tentang 'diperlakukan baik', ia jadi mengingat seorang gadis kecil yang dulu pernah memberinya coklat dan setangkai bunga sakura. Gadis kecil itu adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang bersikap baik padanya. Bukan karena ada maksud apapun. Tapi memang gadis itu adalah orang yang tidak suka membeda-bedakan kasta atau golongan.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Sakura. Tapi aku tidak tahu nama keluarganya" gumam Naruto—nama pemuda itu—sambil terus berlari.

Tapi karena kelelahan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Toh, ini sudah jauh dari rumahnya. Dia istirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Sepertinya kantuk menyerangnya. Menurutnya cukup nyaman tidur di bawah pohon yang rindang ini.

Matanya perlahan-lahan mulai menutup dan alhasil dia tertidur pulas. Belum lama ia tertidur, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang mengusik tidurnya. Dia dengan geram berdiri dan ingin melihat sebenarnya siapa yang berani mengusik tidurnya yang nyaman itu.

Dia keluar dari balik pohon itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon lagi. Sebenarnya ia tidak sedang melihat hantu atau monster yang menakutkan sehingga ia harus sembunyi. Tetapi ia hanya melihat dua orang gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan akrab. Lalu kenapa ia harus bersembunyi? Dua orang gadis tidaklah menakutkan, bukan?

Ia bersembunyi karena salah satu dari gadis itu sangat tidak asing di matanya. Gadis bersurai panjang dan berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura. Ia seakan-akan pernah bertemu gadis itu. Namun dimana?

"Aku baru ingat! Ga-gadis itu kan gadis kecil yang dulu pernah memberiku coklat dan setangkai bunga sakura! Tapi kenapa dia bisa berada disini?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto tetap bersembunyi. Dan tanpa ke dua gadis itu sadari, Naruto telah mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka. Naruto dengan hati-hati mengawasi ke dua gadis itu.

**Krak**

Namun sayang, sepertinya ia tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi. Karena ia menginjak ranting pohon dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras untuk bisa di dengar oleh ke dua gadis itu.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~ Secrets of a Country ~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Krak**

Bunyi ranting pohon yang terinjak. Tentu ini menarik perhatian Sakura dan juga Ino. Dengan cepat mereka memasang posisi jika sedang dalam bahaya. Sakura meluncurkan serangannya dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan elemen tumbuhan, dia mengeluarkan batang berduri yang besar dari dalam tanah dan menggerakannya menuju sumber suara itu. Batang yang berduri tajam itu berhenti tepat di depan wajah seorang pemuda dan menggores hidung pemuda itu.

"Aww!" teriak pemuda itu kesakitan saat duri dari batang itu menggores hidungnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Walau hanya sedikit, tapi tetaplah sakit.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada dingin dan menakutkan. Tatapannya penuh selidik dan dia masih tetap memepertahankan posisinya juga batang berduri yang berada tepat di wajah pemuda itu. Yang siap untuk melukai pemuda itu lebih jauh jika pemuda itu melakukan penyerangan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! A-aku tidak bermaksud ja-jahat!" jawab pemuda itu dengan raut muka ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah batang yang berukuran cukup besar dengan duri-duri yang tajam berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Seakan-akan hendak menusuk kepalanya dan mengeluarkan otaknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersembunyi di situ?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ta-tadi aku sedang tidur di bawah pohon ini. La-lalu kalian datang dan mengusik tidurku. Ma-maka dari itu, aku hendak melihat si-siapa yang mengusik tidurku. Ta-tapi aku malah menginjak ranting pohon ini" jelas pemuda itu panjang lebar.

Sakura dan Ino menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Mereka berusaha mencari tahu apakah pemuda itu berbohong atau tidak melalui matanya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak berbohong, Sakura" tutur Ino yang telah kembali ke posisi biasa. Bukan posisi menyerang lagi.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu" Sakura juga kembali ke posisinya semula. Batang berukuran besar dengan banyak duri-duri tajam telah menghilang masuk ke dalam tanah lagi. Tampak kalau pemuda itu menghela nafas lega.

"Aww!" teriak pemuda itu kesakitan saat memegang luka yang di hasilkan dari batang berduri itu.

Sakura menjadi merasa bersalah. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Disusul dengan Ino di belakangnya.

"Apa sakit? Maaf" Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kotak obat dari dalam tas kecil yang ia gunakan. Ia memang selalu membawa kotak obat kemana-mana. Karena terkadang ia atau Ino, suka terluka jika sedang berlatih.

"Sudah selesai. Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sakura setelah mengobati luka pemuda itu dan menempelkan plester luka di bagian hidungnya yang terluka tadi.

"Tidak sakit lagi, kok. _Arigatou_!" jawab pemuda itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura dan dia ini temanku" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino" Ino ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lalu kamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku Naruto" jawab pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Naruto. Hanya itu?" tanya Ino heran.

"Ya, hanya Naruto. Aku tidak tahu nama keluargaku. Karena ke dua orang tuaku telah tiada dari aku kecil. Jadi aku di rawat oleh kakek dan pamanku. Tapi mereka berdua juga tidak memakai nama keluarga" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang ikut heran.

"Entahlah. Aku sering bertanya. Tapi tak pernah mendapat jawaban" jawab Naruto.

"Mungkin karena aku seorang _Half-Demon_, aku jadi tidak berhak memakai nama keluarga dari ke dua orang tuaku" lanjut Naruto dengan tatapan mata yang mulai meredup.

"Sakura, pemuda ini..." belum sempat Ino melanjutkan perkataannya, Sakura telah memotongnya.

"Aku tahu"

Naruto duduk di atas sebuah batu. Mata bermanik _sapphire_ nya tak secerah tadi. Mungkin karena ia mengingat bagaimana penderitaannya sebagai seorang _Half-Demon_.

"Tak buruk, kok, menjadi _Half-Demon_" Ino berusaha menghibur.

"Kau tak tahu perasaanku!" bentak Naruto. Entah kenapa jika menyangkut hal ini, emosinya menjadi tidak stabil.

Ino awalnya sedikit terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Tapi kemudian mereka tersenyum

"Tentu kami tahu. Kami memiliki kekuatan elemen cinta" tutur Ino.

"Elemen cinta? aku tak pernah mendengarnya" ucap Naruto dengan polosnya.

Sakura dan Ino _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ya, elemen cinta. Orang yang memiliki kekuatan elemen cinta, dia akan bisa membaca perasaan orang yang bertatapan dengannya, dia bisa melakukan telepati pada sesama pemilik kekuatan elemen cinta, bisa mengetahui kekuatan elemen yang dimiliki lawan, dan juga bisa mengetahui kelemahan lawan" jelas Sakura.

"Oooh" Naruto ber-oh-ria. Namun ia tiba-tiba...

"Eeehhhhhh... jadi kalian membaca perasaanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah. Tapi tidak semua, kok. Kami tahu kalau kamu juga mempunyai _privacy_" jawab Ino.

"Syukurlah~" Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa,kok!" Naruto tertawa canggung.

"Mmm, berarti kalian itu _One of Elements_?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hanya aku. Kalau Sakura, dia itu _The King of Elements_. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Jika kau bilang, kau akan kami bunuh!" ancam Ino membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Ti-tidak akan, kok!" ucap Naruto sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Ino, jangan mengancamnya" nasehat Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi tanda _'Peace'_.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh memberi tahu siapapun?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos untuk ke dua kalinya.

Sakura dan Ino kembali _sweatdrop_ untuk ke dua kalinya juga.

"Hah~, tidak ada yang mengajarimu tentang ini?" tanya Ino dengan muka bosannya dan Naruto—masih dengan muka polosnya—menggeleng.

"Itu karena banyak orang yang ingin membunuh _The King of Elements_ untuk menaikan tingkatannya" jelas Sakura lagi.

"Wah, itu bahaya sekali untukmu! Eh, berarti Ino bisa saja kan membunuhmu agar dia naik tingkatannya" tutur Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi _Deathglare_ oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku percaya padanya" tegas Sakura.

"Dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal hina seperti itu. Membunuh sahabat sendiri hanya untuk meningkatkan tingkatan? Aku tidak memperlukannya. Karena cukup dengan selalu berada di dekat Sakura dan membantunya, aku sudah merasa tingkatanku naik" Ino ikut menegaskan.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius, dong!" Naruto menjadi merasa canggung.

"Terserah. Tapi aku penasaran. Kakek dan pamanmu itu termasuk golongan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka tidak pernah cerita" jawab Naruto.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang aneh dari mereka?" tanya Ino.

"Mmm, kalau tidak salah, aku pernah melihat paman dan kakek menyalakan tungku tanpa korek api, mereka bisa membuat air hujan tidak membasahi pakaian yang di jemur, menghembuskan angin untuk mengeringkan pakaianku yang basah," jawab Naruto.

'_Mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan elemen api, air, dan angin' tutur Ino. Dia sedang melakukan telepati dengan Sakura._

'_The Fairy of Elements__ kah?' tanya Sakura pada Ino._

'_Mungkin' jawab Ino._

"Tidak hanya itu, aku pernah melihat mereka mengendalikan tanah. Membentuknya menjadi patung dan masih banyak lagi. Saat aku kecil, aku pernah di hukum karena melakukan kenakalan. Hukumanku, aku di tahan menggunakan tanaman yang menjalar di kakiku" lanjut Naruto.

'_Tanah dan tumbuhan' tutur Sakura._

'_Sudah 5 elemen' ucap Ino._

"Setelah badai salju, biasanya pintu rumah akan terhalang oleh tumpukan salju. Tapi kakek dan paman bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah. Hebat, ya?!" seru Naruto antusias.

'_Salju. 6 elemen sudah' ucap Ino._

'_Mendekati sempurna' kata Sakura._

"Satu lagi! Paman dan kakek pernah mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Ino tadi. Tentang mereka yang tahu bagaiamana perasaanku" Naruto berkata dengan muka polosnya.

"Sempurna?!" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Apa yang sempurna?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa. Mmm, aku ingin tanya. Dimana kakek dan pamanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kakekku sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu dan pamanku ada di rumah" jawab Naruto.

"Oh, maafkan aku" ucap Sakura menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa" tutur Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahmu Naruto?" usul Ino.

"Boleh. Tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak tanya. Ayo, antar aku dan Sakura ke rumahmu!" Ino menarik tangan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura menyusul dari belakang. Ia masih bingung dengan semua ini. Tapi pasti semuanya akan jelas nanti jika ia bertemu dengan paman Naruto dan bertanya dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~ Secrets of a Country ~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hari semakin siang. Sinar mentari yang tadinya hangat kini berubah menjadi panas. Tak hanya itu, hutan yang tadinya cukup gelap, kini menjadi lebih terang. Ini memudahkan Naruto untuk menemukan rumahnya dan menuntun ke dua gadis di belakangnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menuntun kalian menuju rumahku?" tanya Naruto yang masih penasaran.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi. Sekarang cepat tuntun kami menuju rumahmu. Hari semakin panas tahu!" keluhan Ino menjadi jawabannya.

Panas matahari yang menyengat kulit membuat Ino selalu mengeluh. Karena dia termasuk perempuan yang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya. Dia tidak ingin kulitnya menjadi hitam terbakar dan membuat penampilannya menjadi jelek.

Berbeda dari Sakura. Gadis itu cenderung cuek dengan penampilannya. Jadi dia tidak perlu takut kulitnya menjadi hitam karena terbakar sinar matahari. Namun bukan berarti Sakura tak pernah mengeluh. Dia kadang-kadang juga mengeluh karena perjalanan ini cukup panjang dan melelahkan.

"Rumahmu dimana, sih? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau rumahmu sudah dekat. Aku sudah lelah berjalan" keluh Sakura sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah batang pohon.

"Jangan bilang kau membohongi kami?" Ino menatap Naruto penuh curiga.

"Tidak, kok! Sebentar lagi juga sampai" jawab Naruto sambil terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan dua gadis yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya di belakangnya.

Setelah melakukan perdebatan kecil, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Naruto dengan semangatnya berjalan memimpin di depan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dengan langkah gontai.

"Lihat! Itu rumahku!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah berukuran sedang. Rumah itu terlihat sederhana dan sedikit tidak terawat.

"Ha~Akhirnya kita sampai" Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku selamat!" seru Ino senang lalu berlari mendahului Naruto dan juga Sakura menuju rumah Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat menatap Ino dengan tatapan heran dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ayo! Kenapa kalian diam saja?" ajak Ino ketika melihat Sakura dan Naruto hanya berdiri diam di belakangnya.

"Tunggu kami, Ino-_pig_!" seru Sakura sambil mengejar Ino. Merasa ditinggal, Naruto akhirnya berlari menyusul ke dua gadis yang tadinya kehilangan semangat itu.

Mereka berlari hingga kini jarak menuju rumah Naruto semakin dekat saja. Kira-kira hanya memerlukan beberapa langkah kaki lagi, mereka akan sampai di rumah Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ino yang berlari memimpin di depan, menghentikan langkahnya sambil merentangkan tangannya seakan-akan menyuruh Sakura dan Naruto untuk berhenti juga.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Naruto.

"Sssstttttt! Lihat itu! Apa kau kenal mereka?" tanya Ino setelah menunjukkan jarinya ke arah rumah Naruto. Eh, tunggu! Jarinya tadi bukan menunjuk ke rumah Naruto. Tapi ke seseorang yang sedang berada di depan rumah Naruto!

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Aku tak kenal".

"Lebih baik kita bersembunyi untuk melihat siapa mereka" usul Sakura.

"Kita sembunyi di sana!" tangan Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah batu yang berukuran cukup besar dan cocok untuk bersembunyi.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan sangat perlahan menuju batu itu. Lalu bersembunyi di belakang batu itu sambil sesekali kepala mereka menengok ke arah orang yang berada di depan rumah Naruto.

"Ternyata tidak hanya ada satu orang" ucap Ino ketika ia melihat beberapa orang keluar dari rumah Naruto.

Orang-orang itu menggunakan pakaian aneh. Mukanya ditutup dengan menggunakan topeng. Mereka juga memakai pakaian aneh berwarna hitam dengan sebuah lambang di bagian punggungnya. Lambang itu berupa simbol-simbol dari ke tujuh elemen yang dibentuk melingkar. Sakura dan Ino yang mengetahui arti dari lambang itu hanya dapat terkejut dengan matanya yang melebar. Sedangkan Naruto menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang-orang itu. Namun mengapa orang-orang itu bisa berada di rumahnya?

Orang-orang tadi rupanya tak keluar dari rumah dengan tangan kosong. Mereka membawa sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Ya, orang-orang itu terlihat sedang menyeret seorang pria dengan muka yang penuh luka lebam dan tangan terikat. Mereka menyeret pria itu dengan sangat kasar. Bahkan saat pria itu tak menuruti perintah yang diberikan, mereka tak segan-segan untuk memukul, menendang, atau menjambak rambut pria itu.

"Naruto, apa pria itu pamanmu?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang-orang itu.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban sepatah kata pun dari Naruto.

Sakura yang merasa pertanyaannya tidak di jawab, segera menengok ke arah Naruto. Terlihat bahwa pemuda bersurai pirang itu tengah menahan amarahnya. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapan matanya yang tadinya hangat seketika berubah menjadi dingin, tajam, menusuk, dan sangat menakutkan.

Melihat reaksi dari Naruto, Sakura dapat menebak kalau pria itu adalah paman Naruto. Dengan cepat ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang-orang itu.

"Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam kereta kuda ini!" perintah salah satu dari orang-orang itu kepada paman Naruto. Paman Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya itu hanya dapat menuruti perintah saja. Namun sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kereta kuda itu, matanya sempat beradu pandang dengan mata Naruto. Dia tidak mengucapkan apapun atau merasa terkejut. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu segera masuk ke dalam kereta kuda itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta kuda itu pergi menjauh meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Jadi Sakura, Ino, dan juga Naruto sudah bisa keluar dari persembunyian sekarang. Tapi bukan berarti suasana kembali tenang. Karena tiba-tiba saja atmosfir di sini terasa berbeda.

Sakura dan Ino secara serempak menatap Naruto. Ada suatu perubahan pada pemuda itu. Dia tampak berbeda. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino jadi merasa tak mengenal Naruto. Bukan perubahan fisik tapi perubahan suasana hati. Perubahan perasaan. Dan juga perubahan...

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba Ino memeluk lengan Sakura dengan sangat kuat. Ia terlihat ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur melewati dahinya dan membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Tenang Ino. Semua akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan Ino.

Sakura tahu, ini pasti karena kekuatan elemen cinta yang Ino punya. Membuat dia menjadi peka terhadap perubahan suasana hati atau perasaan. Sakura juga merasakannya. Tapi tidak sepeka Ino yang telah sangat menguasai kekuatan dari elemen ini. Karena dia sering melatih kekuatan elemennya. Dia bukanlah _One of Elements_ biasa.

"Jangan takut, Ino!" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Ino.

"Tapi dia.." belum sempat Ino melanjutkan perkataannya, Sakura segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Ino. Mata bermanik _emerald_ itu menatap mata bermanik _aquamarine_ di depannya.

"Aku tahu, Ino. Tapi aku yakin kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku, oke?" Sakura tersenyum manis untuk menghilangkan ketakutan Ino dan membuat Ino percaya padanya. Walau sebenarnya ia pun takut.

_Siapa sebenarnya dia?_

**~*~*~*~*~*~To be Continued~*~*~*~*~*~**

YAHOOOO! Shizuka kembali lagi, nih...

Ha~ akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Shizu nggak mau bikin panjang-panjang. Nanti takutnya cepet ketahuan semua rahasia yang ada. Hehehehe

Oh iya! Shizu ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk yang udah nge-review chapter 1

Shizu mengharapkan **R-E-V-I-E-W** dari kalian semua untuk chapter 2 ini. Jika ada kekurangan pada chapter ini, tolong beritahu, ya... agar dapat Shizu gunakan untuk memperbaiki chapter depan. Kalau mau ngasih sedikit masukan untuk chapter depan juga nggak apa-apa.

Yang pasti aku tunggu **R-E-V-I-E-W **nya.!

Chapter 2 end. Next chapter 3!

_Ganbatte!_


	3. Chapter 3-The Adventure Begins

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

**.**

**.**

**Secrets of a Country**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 3 – ****The Adventure Begins**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On**

_Sore ini langit terlihat bersahabat. Tak ada awan hitam ataupun hujan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Suasana begitu tenang di padang rumput yang luas ini. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 7 tahun sedang menatap tajam seorang pria dewasa yang berada jauh di depannya._

_Rambut pirang anak laki-laki itu ikut menari bersama rerumputan hijau dan juga angin. Begitu juga dengan rambut putih milik pria dewasa itu. Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam dengan posisi siap menyerang. Tak ada yang tahu ada apa diantara mereka berdua. Bahkan seorang tupai yang lewat pun bingung dengan ke dua orang yang sama-sama bergender laki-laki itu._

"_Aku akan menyerangmu sekarang, ya, kakek!" seru anak itu._

"_Serang saja" balas pria dewasa yang di panggil kakek oleh anak itu._

_Tanpa menunggu ba-bi-bu lagi, anak itu segera berlari secepat kilat. Ia mengeluarkan cakarnya. Lalu menyerang kakeknya dari segala penjuru. Rupanya anak itu adalah seorang __Half-Demon__. _

_Kakek anak itu menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lihainya untuk menghindari serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dia berhasil menghindari serangan-serangan dari cucunya. Bahkan ia berhasil mengunci pergerakan cucunya dengan menggunakan elemen tumbuhan. Ya, ia mengikat tubuh cucunya dengan sebuah batang pohon yang besar._

"_Kakek curang!" seru anak itu tak terima._

"_Kakek tidak curang, Naruto. Ini bagian dari cara menghindari serangan dari lawan"tutur sang kakek kepada cucunya yang ia panggil dengan nama Naruto._

"_Maksud kakek?" Naruto menatap kakeknya tak mengerti._

"_Biar kakek jelaskan. Saat lawan menyerang kita, kita harus menghindari setiap serangannya dengan gerakan yang tak kalah cepat dari lawan kita. Tapi kita juga jangan menghindar terus. Kalau bisa kita harus mengunci gerakan lawan. Lalu baru kita gantian menyerangnya" jelas kakek Naruto. Naruto kecil hanya dapat menatap kakeknya dengan tatapan tak mengerti._

"_Ha~ mungkin umurmu masih terlalu kecil untuk mempelajari hal ini. Tapi cobalah untuk mempelajarinya, ya! Karena bahaya bisa menyerangmu kapan saja. Jika kamu tak bisa mempelajarinya, lawan akan memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menyerangmu" nasehat Jiraiya—nama kakek Naruto._

"_Tapi kakek tadi memang curang. Kakek kan memiliki kekuatan elemen yang hebat. Tapi aku tidak. Aku ingin sehebat kakek" rengek Naruto._

"_Hahahahaha, kamu tidak boleh sehebat kakek" tutur Jiraiya membuat Naruto bingung._

"_Kenapa, apa karena aku __Half-Demon__?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah kecewa dan juga sedih._

"_Bukan. Sama sekali bukan karena itu" jawab Jiraiya._

"_Lalu kenapa?" tanya Naruto._

"_Karena kamu harus lebih hebat dari kakekmu yang hentai ini" jawab seseorang dari belakang Jiraiya._

"_Paman Kakashi!" seru Naruto gembira dan segera memeluk pamannya._

"_Hei, bagaimana acara latihanmu dengan kakek?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto._

"_Sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kakek curang~" jawab Naruto menggunakan nada manja._

"_Kakek kan sudah bilang kalau kakek tidak curang" elak Jiraiya sambil mencubit pipi Naruto yang chubby._

"_Uhh~, Ne, kakek, apa benar yang dikatakan paman Kakashi tadi?" Naruto berjalan menghampiri kakeknya._

"_Tentu saja!" jawab Jiraiya sambil menggendong Naruto di pundaknya._

"_Umm, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" tutur Naruto yang tampak malu-malu._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi._

"_Paman dan kakek itu sebenarnya masuk ke dalam golongan apa?" tanya Naruto._

_Mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto kecil itu, Kakashi dan Jiraiya berpandangan sejenak. Lalu mereka tersenyum. Membuat Naruto menjadi bingung._

"_Cari tahu sendiri!" jawab Kakashi dengan senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Yah, walau sebenarnya tak terlihat karena ia memakai masker. Tapi senyum itu jelas terlihat dari matanya. Namun senyum Kakashi tak disambut baik oleh Naruto. Karena anak itu malah cemberut yang membuatnya bertambah menggemaskan. Bahkan Kakashi dan juga Jiraiya tertawa keras melihat ekspresi lucu dari Naruto._

"_Sudahlah, jangan cemberut lagi! Bagaimana kalau setelah pulang dari sini kita pergi ke kedai ramen?" usul Jiraiya untuk menghibur Naruto._

"_Janji?" Naruto menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang di sambut oleh jari kelingking Jiraiya._

"_Janji!" jawan Jiraiya._

"_Kalau begitu, ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Kakashi._

"_Ayo!" seru Naruto kembali bersemangat._

_Ketiga laki-laki itu akhirnya pergi meninggal padang rumput yang luas ini dengan diiringi oleh canda tawa. Padang rumput yang tadinya ramai. Sekarang menjadi tenang kembali._

**Flashback Off**

Udara semakin dingin. Angin berhembus lembut. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah, kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Sinar mentari yang menerangi bumi perlahan-lahan mulai meredup.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang duduk manis di kursi yang berada di samping kasur. Rupanya gadis itu sedang menunggu seorang pemuda yang terbaring di kasur, bangun. Pemuda itu bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis tipis di ke dua pipinya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu sehingga ia terbaring di kasur itu.

Keringat dingin terlihat mengucur deras dari dahi pemuda itu. Dia juga terlihat seperti kesakitan. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu bangun. Membuat gadis yang dari tadi menunggunya untuk bangun itu merasa senang.

"Naruto! Kau sudah sadar" tuturnya senang.

"Aku dimana Sakura?" tanya pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Kau berada di kamarmu" jawab gadis bernama Sakura dengan senyum manis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tadi setelah melihat pamanmu dibawa oleh orang-orang itu, kau tiba-tiba saja merasa kesakitan. Lalu pingsan. Karena rumahmu adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk merawatmu, maka aku dan Ino membawamu ke sini" jawab Sakura sambil menuangkan air putih yang ada di dalam teko ke dalam gelas.

Sakura menyodorkan segelas air putih itu pada Naruto. "Minumlah dulu. Agar kau merasa lebih baik". Naruto mengambilnya dan segera meminumnya sampai habis.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tadi kau merasa kesakitan sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Tak hanya itu, beberapa saat sebelum kau bangun, kau juga terlihat kesakitan dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja tadi tubuhku terasa seperti terbakar dan kepalaku sangat pusing. Hingga akhirnya aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri" jawab Naruto sambil menyodorkan gelas kosongnya meminta untuk diisi kembali. Sepertinya dia sangat kehausan.

Sakura menuangkan air putih lagi ke dalam gelas itu sambil bertanya, "Lalu, apa kau bermimpi buruk sampai membuatmu keringat dingin dan terlihat kesakitan di saat kau pingsan?".

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan meminum segelas air lagi. "Tidak. Aku tidak bermimpi buruk. Bahkan aku bermimpi hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi tadi aku memang sempat merasa kalau tubuhku seperti terbakar lagi" jawab Naruto setelah selesai meminum seluruh air yang ada di dalam gelas itu.

"Begitu" Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk-angguk hingga...

**JDAR!**

Ino membuka—membanting—pintu dengan sangat keras. Terlihat ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa beberapa buku. Dia kemudian melangkah maju mendekati Naruto. Lalu tanpa di duga, ia melemparkan buku-buku itu ke atas kasur yang di gunakan oleh Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Dari tadi aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat menanyakan banyak hal padamu" tutur Ino.

"Ino! Dia baru bangun dari pingsannya dan kau tiba-tiba saja masuk sambil membanting pintu. Lalu sekarang melempar buku dan ingin bertanya banyak hal. Paling tidak biarkan dia untuk istirahat sebentar" omel Sakura yang hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh Ino.

Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Wajahnya lumayan merah. Sepertinya sekarang dia sedang tersulut oleh api amarah. Entah apa penyebabnya sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini.

Naruto mengganti posisinya dari yang tadinya terbaring menjadi setengah duduk. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?".

Ino mengambil salah satu buku yang ia lempar tadi. "Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kau dengan wajah polos mu itu bertanya apa itu elemen cinta. Kau juga tak tahu mengenai _The King of Elements_. Tapi ini apa? Di dalam buku ini ada banyak sekali penjelasan tentang itu semua! Bukankah itu berarti kau berbohong?" tutur Ino dengan segala amarahnya. Sakura yang mendengar penuturan itu menjadi terkejut.

"Jika dilihat dari sifatku. Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki yang suka membaca buku membosankan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyimpan buku seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau lupa nona? Aku tidak tinggal sendirian di rumah ini. Buku itu adalah milik kakekku. Bukankah tertulis jelas di balik sampul buku. Lihat!" Naruto menunjukan sebuah tulisan yang ada di balik sampul buku itu.

"Ji-ra-i-ya?" Ino dan Sakura mengejanya bersamaan.

"Jadi kau belum pernah membaca buku ini?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sepertinya dia masih belum percaya.

"Sama sekali belum pernah" Jawab Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka seharusnya sudah tahu kalau orang seperti Naruto itu sangat tidak suka membaca buku yang mengadung unsur pelajaran. Tipe-tipe seperti Naruto ini adalah orang yang suka membaca buku cerita atau dongeng mungkin.

"Ya ampun Naruto! Kalau begitu kau sama sekali tak tahu menahu soal tiga golongan manusia, tiga gologan siluman, dan juga ke tujuh elemen?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hei, apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Tentu saja aku tahu! Yah, walau tak semuanya, sih... tapi paling tidak ada yang aku ketahui" jawab Naruto.

"Seperti apa contohnya?" tanya Ino.

"Seperti tiga golongan manusia. Walau aku tak tahu tentang membunuh untuk meningkatkan golongan. Lalu tentang tiga golongan siluman. Dan juga ke enam elemen" jawab Naruto dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Hanya enam elemen?" tanya Sakura yang di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ha~ itu saja karena aku yang bertanya pada kakek dan paman. Mungkin jika aku tak bertanya aku tak akan tahu semua tentang elemen" jelas Naruto.

"Ooh, jadi satu elemen yang kau tidak tahu itu elemen cinta?" tanya Ino sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat Sakura.

"Yah begitulah... aku tak pernah mendengar orang-orang di pasar berbicara tentang elemen cinta" Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil salah satu buku yang tadi Ino lempar di kasurnya. Dia membuka tiap lembaran buku itu 'tanpa dibaca'. Ingat! Dia hanya membuka dan tidak membacanya! -_-

"Ahahaha, belajar dari apa yang kamu dengar dari orang-orang pasar. Kamu jenius sekali" puji—yang terdengar seperti hinaan—Ino dengan tawa dipaksakannya itu.

"Hehehe bukan apa-apa, kok!" pipi Naruto terlihat memerah. Mungkin dia merasa di puji. Melihat hal itu Ino dan Sakura hanya ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

Karena perbincangan ini, tanpa mereka sadari, matahari telah terbenam. Membuat suasana hutan ini cukup menakutkan.

"Eh, sepertinya sudah malam, deh!" celetuk Ino dan Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria.

Namun begitu tersadar, "**APA?! SUDAH MALAM?!**" dia berteriak sangat keras. Membuat burung-burung yang tadinya bertengger di dahan pepohonan yang berada di sekitar rumah Naruto terbang.

"Tak usah berteriak juga kali! Bisa-bisa gendang telingaku pecah!" omel Ino sambil menutup telinganya.

"Ha-habisnya, i-ini sudah malam! _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ pasti marah jika aku pulang terlambat. Aku harus segera pulang. Apa kau tidak akan dimarahi Ino?" Sakura terlihat panik.

"Aku sudah bilang pada orang tua ku kalau aku akan menginap di rumahmu. Hari ini aku memang berniat menginap di rumahmu. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang" tutur Ino dengan santainya tanpa melihat kalau sahabatnya—Sakura—sedang panik berat.

"Kalau begitu kita harus pulang sekarang! Ayo, Ino!" seru Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

"Hei, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kau tega meninggalkannya sendirian disini? Padahal tadi kau yang begitu khawatir padanya" tanya Ino membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

"Y-ya?" Naruto tampak ketakutan.

"Ikut aku pulang! Kau menginap di rumahku!" tegas Sakura.

"EEEHHHH?!" Ino dan Naruto sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah gila _Forehead_?" tanya Ino.

Dan Sakura tak menghiraukannya, "Cepat kemasi pakaianmu".

"Ba-bagaimana kalau pamanku tiba-tiba kembali dan melihatku tidak ada di rumah. Pasti nanti dia akan bingung mencariku" tutur Naruto.

"Pamanmu tak mungkin akan kembali" ucap Sakura cepat dengan nada dinginnya. Membuat Naruto membeku ditempat.

"A-apa maksudmu tidak kembali?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia tidak akan kembali jika kita tidak mencarinya! Jadi menginap di rumahku untuk malam ini dan besok kita bertiga akan pergi untuk mencarinya. Bagaimana?" jawab Sakura sambil menggeledah lemari pakaian Naruto lalu memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam tas yang kebetulan ada di atas lemari itu.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja" ujar Naruto pasrah.

Naruto pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membantu Sakura. Sedangkan Ino? Oh sepertinya dia masih sedikit syok atas keputusan sepihak oleh Sakura itu.

Setelah selesai mengemasi pakaian Naruto, mereka bertiga bergegeas untuk pulang ke rumah Sakura agar tidak dimarahi oleh ibu dan ayah Sakura.

Hari semakin malam dan mereka masih dalam perjalanan untuk pulang ke rumah Sakura. Berkali-kali Sakura berdo'a agar ibu dan ayahnya tidak memarahinya. Ia juga berniat akan memberitahu seluruh kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Mungkin saja ibu dan ayahnya mengerti dan tidak memarahinya, kan? Ya, semoga saja seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secrets of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hari telah malam. Namun lampu di rumah keluarga Haruno belumlah padam. Masih terdengar suara percakapan dari ruang tamu keluarga ini.

"Jadi, _dia_ akan menginap di sini?" tanya kepala keluarga Haruno.

"Mmm, iya, _Otou-san_" jawab sang anak yang tampak sedikit gugup karena takut.

"Setelah kamu pulang terlambat, sekarang kamu meminta seorang laki-laki untuk menginap di rumah kita?" tatapan dari ayah gadis yang memiliki surai berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura ini begitu mengintimidasi.

"Tapi _Otou-san_ aku sudah meminta maaf soal keterlambatanku dan juga aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendirian di rumahnya. Bisa saja kan orang-orang itu datang lagi dan menyerangnya" ekspresi takut terlihat jelas di muka gadis ini.

Sedangkan tiga pasang mata lainnya hanya dapat melihat ayah dan anak yang sedang berdebat ini tanpa bisa melakukan tindakan apapun. Karena takutnya malah membuat keadaan semakin runyam.

Suasana begitu menakutkan di ruang tamu keluarga Haruno ini. Bahkan lebih menakutkan dari suasana hutan di luar sana. Semua yang ada di ruang tamu itu menatap kepala keluarga Haruno dengan ekspresi harap-harap cemas.

"Hahahahaha! Kenapa kalian semua berekspresi seperti itu?" tawa kepala keluarga Haruno itu pecah membuat suasana yang tadinya menakutkan menjadi aneh.

"Eh?" semuanya tampak tak menegrti.

"_Tou-san_ hanya bercanda Sakura. Teman laki-lakimu itu boleh menginap di sini"

Gadis bernama Sakura dan bermarga Haruno itu hanya dapat menatap cengo ayahnya.

"Jadi dari tadi _Tou-san_ hanya mengerjaiku?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tadi ia benar-benar ketakutan karena ayahnya sangat marah padanya. Namun ternyata itu semua hanya tipuan untuk mengerjainya.

"Hahaha, begitulah" jawab ayahnya masih dengan tawa.

"_Mou_~ _Tou-san_ kejam!" rengek manja Sakura yang hanya di balas perminta maafan dari ayahnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang _Kaa-san _mau mengantar..." Ibu Sakura menatap Naruto. Naruto yang tahu maksud dari tatapan itu segera menjawab.

"Naruto. Nama saya Naruto paman, bibi".

"Ya, _Kaa-san_ mau mengantar Naruto ke kamarnya. Kalian juga, Ino-_chan_, Saku-_chan_. Cepat pergi ke kamar dan tidur. Ini sudah malam" tutur Ibu Sakura lembut lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu bersama dengan Naruto. Mereka menuju ke kamar tamu.

Setelah di rasa Naruto sudah pergi ke kamarnya, ayah Sakura mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dia seorang _Half-Demon_, bukan ? Lalu apa golongan orang tuanya?".

"Iya, dia seorang _Half-Demon._ Tapi kami tidak tau, _Tou-san_. Apa _Tou-san_ merasakannya juga?" Sakura berbisik.

"Begitulah. Sepertinya dia memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang besar" jawab ayahnya yang ikut berbisik.

"_Tou-san_, tadi tiba-tiba Naruto seperti kesakitan dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan setelah melihat pamannya di bawa pergi. Saat aku bertanya, dia menjawab kalau tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar. Apa _Tou-san_ tahu sesuatu?"

"Jika keadaannya seperti itu" ayah Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu. Namun kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah buku tebal berada di tangannya. Ia terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Menurut buku ini, jika seorang _Half-Demon_ tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya seperti terbakar, itu berarti dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Namun ia belum dapat mengontrolnya" tutur ayah Sakura sambil duduk kembali dan menaruh bukunya di meja agar dapat di lihat oleh Sakura dan juga Ino.

"Jadi Naruto sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Namun ia belum dapat mengtrolnya?" Sakura mengulangi perkataan ayahnya.

"Ya, dan setiap kali ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan itu, ia malah melukai dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu, tubuhnya akan merasa seperti terbakar" jelas Ayah Sakura.

"Mmm, Paman!" panggil Ino.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya kakek dan paman Naruto adalah seorang _The King of Elements_ tapi Naruto tak tahu akan hal itu" tutur Ino.

"Jadi begitu, sekarang _Tou-san_ menjadi sedikit memahami situasi ini" Ayah Sakura terlihat membolak-balik setiap lembaran kertas yang ada pada buku tebal itu. Sebelum akhirnya Ibu Sakura datang.

"Saku-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, _Kaa-san _sudah bilang kan, kalau kalian harus tidur. Ini sudah larut malam, sayang!" ucap Ibu Sakura begitu datang.

Sakura dan Ino hanya dapat menyengir lima jari lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Ino ke kamar, ya! _Tou-san, Kaa-san, Oyasumi_!"

"_Oyasumi_!"

Sakura dan Ino menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai atas. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Terlalu terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Mereka masih bingung tentang pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Mereka berharap kalau besok saat mereka memulai perjalanan bersama Naruto untuk mencari pamannya. Mereka akan sedikit demi sedikit mengetahui semua tentangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secrets of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sang mentari telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Menggantikan bulan dan bintang. Ia menyinari bumi. Dengan sinarnya yang mampu menghangatkan tubuh dan membangunkan semua makhluk yang ada di bumi dari tidurnya. Namun itu tak lagi berlaku bagi Sakura dan Ino. Mereka telah bangun sebelum mentari menunjukkan wujudnya.

Sekarang Sakura sedang mengemasi pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam tas. Begitu juga dengan Ino. Walau semua pakaiannya ada di rumahnya, namun ada beberapa pakaiannya yang berada di rumah Sakura. Itu dikarenakan Ino yang sering menginap di rumah Sakura. Mereka mengemasi pakaian mereka karena mereka telah berencana akan pergi mencari paman Naruto. Mereka telah berjanji dan pantang untuk mereka mengingkarinya.

Setelah mengemasi pakaian, mereka turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Rupanya Ayah Sakura dan juga Naruto telah berada di ruang makan. Sedangkan Ibu Sakura masih memasak di dapur. Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk membantu Ibu Sakura memasak.

Terlihat di dapur Ibu Sakura tengah memasak.

"_Kaa-san _sedang memasak apa? Mau kami bantu?" tanya Sakura sambil mulai mendekat.

"Memasak ramen. Tentu saja mau" jawab Ibu Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mie yang sedang di rebus di depannya.

"A-apa? Sejak kapan _Kaa-san_ memasak ramen sebagai sarapan? Bukankah itu tidak sehat?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ini permintaan Naruto. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, kita harus menuruti keinginan tamu" jawab Ibu Sakura masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dasar _Baka_-Naruto!" umpat Sakura kesal. Kebiasaan sarapan sehatnya telah hancur gara-gara Naruto. Yah, walau ini adalah hal kecil. Namun menurut Sakura ini adalah hal besar. Dia adalah orang yang sangat mementingkan kesehatan.

Sakura membantu ibunya dengan perasaan kesal. Sedangkan Ino membantu Ibu Sakura dengan perasaan senang. Karena menurutnya makan apa saja tak masalah asal bisa membuatnya kenyang.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ramen itu jadi. Sakura dan ibunya membawa ramen itu ke meja makan. Sedangkan Ino membawakan minum. Terlihat Ayah Sakura dan Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat menyambut ramen dengan bau yang sangat harum ini.

Acara sarapan keluarga Haruno ini pun dimulai. Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Kini sarapan keluarga Haruno tak lagi sepi. Karena ada saja ulah Naruto yang membuat Sakura marah. Atau kejahilan Ino yang juga membuat Sakura marah. Benar-benar ramai acara sarapan keluarga Haruno hari ini.

"Hei, _Baka-_Naruto, apa setiap hari kau selalu sarapan menggunakan ramen yang tak sehat ini?" tanya Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura kini telah memiliki panggilan yang cocok untuk Naruto. Yaitu _Baka-_Naruto.

"Bwegwitulah, hmmm rwamwen kwan enwak (Terjemahan: Begitulah, ramen kan enak)"jawab Naruto yang sama sekali tak jelas. Karena ia berbicara dengan mulut penuh terisi mie ramen. Namun Sakura sedikit mengerti maksudnya.

"Jangan berbicara sambil berbicara Naruto" nasehat Ibu Skaura.

Dengan sekali teguk, Naruto berhasil menelan seluruh mie yang tadinya memenuhi mulutnya hingga susah untuk berbicara. Lalu ia menunjukkan cengiran lima jari menanggapi nasehat Ibu Sakura dan mulai makan lagi.

"Apa tak ada yang bisa memasak?" kini giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Dulu ada yang bisa memasak. Yaitu kakekku. Tapi sekarang sudah _uhuk_ tidak _uhuk-uhuk _ada _uhuk-uhuk-uhuk_" Naruto tersedak mie ramen saat menjawabnya.

"Ini minum!" Sakura memberi Naruto segelas air dan Naruto segera mengambilnya. Ia meminum air yang ada di gelas sampai habis.

"Ha~, lega rasanya" tuturnya setelah menghabiskan segelas air.

"Kau ini! Kalau makan itu pelan-pelan dan jangan sambil berbicara" nasehat Sakura yang hanya menjadi angin lalu saja bagi Naruto. Karena pemuda itu kini kembali memakan ramennya.

Melihat hal tersebut orang tua Sakura hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Ino menatap Naruto cengo. Lalu Sakura, ia bertambah kesal saja pada Naruto.

Selesai sarapan, Sakura dan Ino membereskan meja makan lalu mencuci peralatan makan yang selesai mereka gunakan. Ibu Sakura ikut membantu. Tapi tidak dengan Ayah Sakura dan juga Naruto. Mereka malah saling bercerita di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya ke dua laki-laki itu kini menjadi sangat akrab. Entah apa alasannya.

Setelah selesai membereskan meja dan mencuci peralatan makan, Sakura, Ibunya, dan Ino pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk bergabung dengan Ayah Sakura dan juga Naruto.

"_Tou-san_, aku ingin meminta izin pada _Tou-san_. Tadi aku sudah meminta izin pada _Kaa-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ mengizinkannya" Sakura duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Meminta izin untuk apa?" tanya Ayah Sakura.

"Mmm, aku dan Ino ingin membantu Naruto mencari pamannya" jawab Sakura.

"Apa kalian akan keluar hutan?"

"Tentu saja _Tou-san_. Tapi tenang saja! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jadi kumohon _Tou-san_" Sakura mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes_ andalannya.

"Memang kamu akan mencarinya kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi paling tidak aku dan Ino mempunyai petunjuk"

"Kalian mempunyai petunjuk?" tanya Naruto bingung. Karena dia sama sekali tak diberitahu oleh Sakura ataupun Ino.

"Ya, nanti akan kami beritahu saat di perjalanan" jawab Ino.

"_Tou-san_ kumohon" Sakura masih berusaha membujuk ayahnya.

"Ha~ baiklah, tapi berjanjilah untuk pulang dalam keadaan sehat dan dengan senyuman" akhirnya Ayah Sakura pun luluh juga.

"_Yatta_! Aku sayang ayah!" Sakura memeluk ayahnya manja.

"Jadi Saku-_chan_ tak sayang _Kaa-san_ dan juga Ino_-chan_?" tanya Ibu Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku sayang kalian berdua!" Sakura pun memeluk orang tuanya dan juga Ino.

Naruto yang disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat indah ini merasa sedikit iri. Menurutnya hidup Sakura begitu menyenangkan. Sakura memiliki segalanya. Ia memiliki ke dua orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya. Memiliki sahabat yang baik dan juga Sakura adalah _The King of Elements _yang tak mungkin dipandang remeh oleh orang. Beda dengannya. Dia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Bahkan melihatnya pun belum pernah. Ia tak memiliki teman apalagi sahabat. Dan dia adalah _Half-Demon_ yang selalu dikucilkan dan dipandang remeh oleh orang.

Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat hati Naruto terasa tertusuk ribuan paku. Ia ingin sekali merasakan kebahagian yang sama dengan Sakura. Tapi sepertinya itu tidaklah mungkin.

"Hei, jangan terus melamun" seru Ayah Sakura yang sekarang sudah memeluk Naruto dengan satu tangannya.

"Iya, Naruto, tak baik anak muda sepertimu melamun di pagi hari" Ibu Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memeluk pundaknya. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Membuat pipi Naruto bersemu merah.

Perasaan sedih yang tadi menghampiri Naruto kini mendadak hilang. Ia benar-benar merasa senang. Ia tak pernah merasakan di peluk oleh seorang Ayah dan Ibu. Juga mendapat senyuman bersahabat dari seseorang. Memang sebenarnya ada kakek dan pamannya yang terkadang memeluknya dan tersenyum padanya. Tapi ini rasanya berbeda. Ia merasa sangat nyaman. Sampai-sampai ia menutup matanya dan berharap dapat menikmati kenyamanan ini lebih lama lagi.

"_Baka-_Naruto! Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu. Sebentar lagi kita akan pergi" seru Sakura mengganggu kenyamanan Naruto.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto membuka matanya dan berujar malas, "Baiklah".

"Biar Bibi bantu, ya, Naruto" Ibu Sakura menawarkan dirinya dan Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum senang. Jarang-jarang ia mendapatkan bantuan dari seorang ibu.

Setelah selesai berkemas, Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan Ino yang sudah siap dan sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu. Mereka bertiga kemudian berpamitan kepada orang tua Sakura.

"Oh Iya, Ino-_chan_, apa kau sudah meminta izin kepada orang tuamu?" tanya Ibu Sakura.

"Sudah, dong, Bi! Tadi pagi aku melakukan telepati pada ke dua orang tuaku dan mereka mengizinkannya" jawab Ino dengan semangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sakura, jangan lupakan janjimu, ya!" Ayah Sakura mengingatkan janji yang Sakura buat.

"Tenang _Tou-san_!" balas Sakura tak kalah bersemangat dengan Ino.

"Kalian cepatlah pulang, jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan sampai telat makan, dan juga jagalah diri baik-baik" nasehat Ibu Sakura pada ketiga remaja itu.

"Baik!" balas ketiga remaja itu bersamaan.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Ibu Sakura memeluk anaknya dengan erat dan menangis, "Saku-_chan_, _Kaa-san _akan sangat merindukanmu!"

Sakura membalas pelukan Ibunya dan berucap lembut guna menghibur Ibunya, "Aku juga akan merindukan _Kaa-san_. Aku akan cepat pulang, _Kaa-san_".

"Hei, Naruto! Paman titip Sakura dan Ino, ya! Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, kamulah yang akan bertanggung jawab" seru Ayah Sakura.

"Tenang saja Paman! Akan ku jaga Sakura dan Ino dengan baik. Bahkan aku akan menyerahkan nyawaku untuk menjaga mereka" balas Naruto dengan cengiran khas lima jarinya.

"Paman percaya padamu" Ayah Sakura mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mengangguk mantap dan tetap mempertahankan cengirannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" seru orang tua Sakura saat Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah Sakura.

Kini mereka akan memulai petualangan mereka. Menghadapi setiap rintangan secara bersama-sama dan menemukan paman Naruto. Tujuan pertama mereka saat ini adalah keluar dari hutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secrets of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Suara pedagang yang menawarkan barang dagangannya terdengar jelas di sepanjang mereka melangkahkan kaki setelah berhasil keluar dari hutan. Walau hari mulai panas, tempat ini tetaplah ramai. Bahkan masih sangat ramai.

Sakura menatap kagum tempat ini. Karena dia sudah sangat lama sekali tak kesini. Kalau tidak salah sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak ia mengunjungi tempat ini. Itu di karenakan orang tuanya yang melarangnya. Apalagi setelah ia mendapatkan kekuatan-kekuatan baru.

Dia memperhatikan setiap hal dari tempat ini. Dia merasa kalau tempat ini berubah jauh dari dulu. Sekarang tempat ini terkesan lebih tertata rapi.

Sakura berniat melepaskan jubah bertudung yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tapi Ino segera melarangnya sebelum ia melakukannya. Dia mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan memutuskan untuk mengedarkan pandangannya mencari hal yang menarik. Tak sengaja matanya kini tertuju pada orang-orang yang menatap sesuatu dengan tatapan tajam dan tak bersahabat.

Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang orang-orang itu lihat. Dengan segenap rasa penasarannya, Sakura mengikuti arah pandang orang-orang itu. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika mengetahui kalau tatapan itu ditujukan kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia menatap pemuda yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu. Melihat hal ini, Sakura merasa kasihan. Ia tak tahu kalau menjadi seorang _Half-Demon_ itu benar-benar menderita. Tapi entah kenapa ia seperti pernah melihat hal semacam ini. Namun ia tak ingat kapan dan dimana.

Terdengar bisik-bisik orang yang mengejek dan menyumpahi pemuda yang memiliki tiga goresan tipis di setiap pipinya. Hal ini sudah biasa bagi pemuda itu. Dia sering mendapatkannya ketika ia sedang keluar hutan. Oleh sebab itu ia sangat tak suka pergi keluar hutan. Namun sekarang ia harus melakukannya. Untuk mencari paman yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto pada salah satu gadis di depannya.

Sang pemilik nama menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Terlihat ekspresi bingung di mukanya. "_Chan_?"

"Hehehe, tak apa, kan?" Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Salah satu tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang Sakura yakin tidaklah gatal.

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Jadi ada apa kamu memanggilku?"

"Kamu bilang kamu dan Ino sudah memiliki petunjuk, kira-kira petunjuk apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Jangan disini. Tempat ini terlalu ramai untuk membahas hal itu" jawab Sakura yang tak membuat Naruto puas. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk malas pertanda mengerti.

Mereka terus menyusuri jalanan pasar hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari tempat bernama pasar itu. Kini mereka telah berada di sebuah desa. Desa yang sangat tentram dan damai. Terlihat beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain atau berlatih. Benar-benar menyenangkan suasana di desa ini.

Namun sekarang matahari mulai bersinar terik. Membuat siapapun yang dengan nekadnya berjalan di bawah teriknya sinar matahari merasa kepanasan dan juga kehausan.

"_Ne_, _Forehead_, apa ada minum?" tanya Ino dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"_Pig_, sayang sekali, minum kita sudah habis olehmu" jawab Sakura yang tengah mengusap keringatnya.

Sebuah senyum tanpa dosa mucul di wajah Ino. "Hehehe, lalu sekarang kita mau kembali ke pasar untuk membeli minum atau meminta minum pada penduduk desa?"

"Kalau kembali ke pasar, itu menguras banyak tenaga. Lebih baik kita meminta minum pada penduduk desa saja" tutur Sakura yang dibalas anggukan persetujuan dari Ino.

"Tak perlu. Kalau tidak salah di dekat sini ada mata air. Kita bisa minum dan mengisi persedian air kita di sana" sanggah Naruto sambil terus berjalan. Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa pasrah berjalan mengikuti pemuda di depan mereka.

Setelah berjalan sebentar, mereka akhirnya melihat sebuah kolam mata air yang cukup besar. Di sana sepi tak ada orang. Mungkin karena orang-orang desa biasa mengambil air di saat pagi hari. Jadi di saat siang hari ini jarang ada orang yang pergi ke mata air.

Dengan semangat, mereka berlari ke arah mata air. Begitu sampai, mereka langsung meminum air dari mata air itu seakan-akan sudah sangat lama tak minum.

"Ahhhh, Lega rasanya. Sekarang lebih baik kita mengisi persedian air kita" tutur Sakura sambil mengeluarkan tempat-tempat yang di gunakan untuk menapung air.

Mereka bertiga pun mengisi tempat-tepat air itu sampai penuh. Bahaya jika sampai mereka nanti kehabisan air di saat berada di tempat yang jauh dari peradaban manusia.

Setelah merasa persedian air mereka telah kembali terisi penuh, mereka berdiri dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun ada sesuatu—seseorang—yang di tangkap oleh mata mereka. Seseorang itu tampak berjalan mendekat dengan tubuh yang lemas.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada orang itu, mereka menghampirinya. Berusaha untuk menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura lembut pada pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan lingkaran aneh berwarna hitam di matanya dan tato bertuliskan kanji 'Ai' di dahi kirinya.

Mata _jade_ milik pemuda itu menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura sebentar. Hingga tiba-tiba tubuh itu terhuyung ke depan dan jatuh menimpa Sakura.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Sakura, bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Seharusnya tempatnya itu bukan disini. Tapi dari pada membahas itu, lebih baik kita membawanya ke tempat yang sepi. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada yang menyadari siapa dia" tutur Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino dan tatapan tak mengerti Naruto.

Naruto tadinya hendak bertanya. Tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat sekarang. Jadi ia memilih untuk membantu Sakura membawa pemuda itu ke tempat sepi dengan memapahnya. Lagipula ia tak ingin pemuda aneh ini terus menempel di tubuh Sakura yang membuat mereka seakan-akan sedang berpelukan.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang sepi, mereka menidurkan pemuda itu di atas rerumputan hijau dan di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Mereka sekarang memang sedang berada di sebuah padang rumput yang di kelilingi oleh pepohonan. Hanya ini tempat yang menurut mereka cukup aman.

Sakura mengambil sapu tangan dari saku bajunya. Lalu mengusap keringat dingin yang mengucur deras di dahi pemuda itu. Mata pemuda itu perlahan-lahan membuka. Dengan perasaan lega, Sakura tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang cukup tampan ini.

"Minumlah dulu. Kau sepertinya kelelahan sampai pingsan seperti itu" Sakura memberikan pemuda itu air. Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda itu segera meneguk air itu.

"Kamu mau makan?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Jika boleh" jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengambil sebuah roti—yang dibawakan ibunya—dari dalam tasnya. Ia lalu memberikan roti itu pada pemuda di depannya. "Makanlah".

Pemuda itu mengambil roti yang di pegang Sakura dan segera memakannya secara perlahan.

"Apa kau seorang _The King of Demon_?" tanya Ino yang menghentikan acara makan pemuda itu sejenak. Pemuda itu hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Kini Naruto tahu mengapa pemuda ini harus di bawa ke tempat yang sepi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara" jawab pemuda itu yang mendapat reaksi luar biasa dari Ino dan juga Sakura. Mata ke dua gadis ini membulat sempurna. Sedangkan Naruto lagi-lagi tak mengerti.

"Sa-Sabaku? Apa kau seorang pangeran dari kerajaan siluman?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Begitulah" jawab pemuda bernama Gaara sambil terus memakan rotinya.

Jawaban Gaara membuat Naruto mengerti. Tapi ia masih bingung. Jika pemuda ini seorang _The King of Demon_ dan juga seorang pangeran, mengapa ia bisa di daerah timur dan bukannya di daerah barat? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepala Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu pusing. Dari pada bingung, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa di daerah timur? Apa kamu tersesat?" tanya Naruto. Namun sepertinya pertanyaan Naruto tak di sambut baik oleh Gaara. Terlihat kalau pemuda itu malah menatap tajam Naruto.

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku makan dengan tenang sejenak?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datar dan dingin. Naruto bertambah tak mengerti. Padahal ia baru bertanya. Tapi kenapa ia dimarahi? Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino yang dari tadi bertanya malah tak dimarahi. Naruto sekarang mendapat kesan buruk pada pemuda bernama Gaara ini.

Di saat Naruto terhanyut oleh pemikirannya, tiba-tiba Gaara mengentikan acara makannya. Ia meletakan rotinya yang tinggal sedikit itu di atas tas Sakura—agar tak kotor—yang Sakura letakan di atas rumput.

"Lho, kok, tidak kamu habiskan rotinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ssssttttt, diamlah. Aku merasakan sesuatu" Gaara melihat keseliling. Lebih tepatnya ke arah pepohonan.

"Apa yang kamu rasakan, aku tak merasakan apapun" tutur Sakura sambil ikut melihat ke arah pepohonan.

"Aku seorang _The King of Demon_. Instingku kuat. Jadi aku bisa merasakan adanya bahaya" jelas Gaara.

"Kamu merasakan bahaya?" ulang Ino dengan sedikit takut.

"Ya, tepatnya di pepohonan itu! Aku merasakan adanya seseorang yang berniat jahat sedang bersembunyi di situ" Gaara menunjuk pepohonan yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

Gaara dan yang lainnya segera memasang sikap hendak menyerang. Mereka mempertajam seluruh indra tubuh. Berjaga-jaga jika orang yang dibilang Gaara itu tiba-tiba menyerang.

Di lain sisi, terlihat tiga orang pria sedang mengawasi sekelompok orang dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Lihat, ada _The King of Elements _dan _The King of Demon_" seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hahahaha, mereka salah mencari tempat persembunyiaan" timpal temannya.

"Hei, sepertinya kita sudah ketahuan" ucap seseorang lainnya memberitahu ke dua temannya.

Sebuah seringai licik terukir jelas di wajah salah seorang dari ketiga orang itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo, kita hampiri mangsa kita hari ini" ucap orang itu yang di sambut oleh seringaian ke dua temannya.

**~*~*~*~*~*~To be Continued~*~*~*~*~*~**

Haiiiiii! Shizuka datang, nih! Apa ada yang kangen? _#ditimpuk duku_

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Apa jelek? _#Punduk di pojokkan _T_T

O iya! Untuk sekedar informasi, di chapter ini, petualang Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino—ditambah Gaara—dimulai. Nanti di chapter selanjutnya mereka akan mulai mendapat rintangan. Hohoho ^ o ^

Sekian kata-kata tak penting dari Shizu. Seperti biasa, Shizu ingin meminta **REVIEW** dari kalian semua. Jika ada kritik dan saran kalian bisa beritahu Shizu. :D

**.:: Sayounara::.**


	4. Chapter 4- It is our Battlefield!

"_Kalau begitu, ayo, kita hampiri mangsa kita hari ini" ucap orang itu yang di sambut oleh seringaian ke dua temannya._

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

**.**

**.**

**Secrets of a Country**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 4 – ****It****is****our****Battlefield!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus pelan. Rerumputan bergoyang bersamaan dengan helain rambut. Terdengar suara semak-semak mengusik telinga. Yang disusul dengan munculnya tiga orang pria dengan gaya yang aneh.

"Hey, kita tak perlu bersembunyi lagi. Kita sudah ketahuan!" seru seorang pria bermasker hitam dengan kerasnya agar dapat terdengar oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Lagipula untuk apa kita sembunyi?" tanya seorang pria berambut perak yang tersisir rapi ke belakang.

"Jika kita bisa menghadapi mereka semua, un!" lanjut seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dengan beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi salah satu matanya.

"Ck!" Gaara berdecak kesal ketika ketiga pria itu muncul.

Ketiga pria itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Dengan senyum licik terlukis di wajah ketiga pria itu. Naruto yang melihatnya menggeram. Dia segera memasang posisi menyerang.

"Tahan dulu, Naruto! Mereka semua adalah _The Fairy of Elements_! Dan salah satu diantara mereka ada yang memiliki kekuatan elemen cinta" tutur Ino.

"Itu berarti mereka bisa mengetahui kelemahan kita dan sepertinya mereka tahu tentang statusku dan juga" Sakura melirik ke arah Gaara yang masih setia memberi ketiga pria itu tatapan tajam. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memasang posisi siap menyerang.

"Jangan pasang tatapan seperti itu! Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah perjanjian?" tawar seorang pria bermasker hitam.

"Perjanjian apa?" Sakura merasa curiga.

"Perjanjian yang sangat mudah. Yaitu kau dan juga laki-laki berambut merah itu, harus menyerahkan diri kalian pada kami. Selain itu, kalian semua harus memberikan seluruh harta kalian pada kami" Pria tadi menjelaskan.

"Ya, dan jika kalian menurutinya, maka pemuda pirang dan perempuan pirang itu bisa pergi tanpa luka" lanjut salah satu temannya yang berambut perak.

Sakura, Gaara, dan Ino berpikir sejenak. Namun itu bukan berarti mereka sedang memikirkan tentang perjanjian itu. Mereka sedang memikirkan rencana untuk menaklukan ketiga pria itu.

Beda dengan Sakura, Gaara, dan Ino yang merupakan tipe pemikir rencana sebelum menyerang. Naruto justru lebih memilih langsung menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Kuku-kuku panjang nan tajam ia keluarkan. Taring yang runcing dan tajam juga ia keluarkan. Dengan secepat kilat, ia berlari ke arah pria bermasker hitam.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan teman-temanku!" seru Naruto sambil mulai menyerang.

_**ZRASH**_

Naruto berhasil melukai pipi pria itu sampai mengeluarkan darah dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Melihat lawannya terluka, Naruto menjadi semakin semangat untuk menyerang lagi dan lagi. Namun kali ini setiap serangan yang Naruto luncurkan berhasil dihindari oleh pria bermasker hitam itu.

"Cih!" Pria bermasker hitam itu mendecih kesal atas serangan-serangan yang Naruto tujukan padanya. Sambil terus menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi Naruto, ia menengok ke arah teman berambut peraknya yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang komat-kamit seakan sedang mengucapkan mantra. Tangan temannya itu menggenggam erat sebuah kalung—berbentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah segitiga terbalik di dalamnya—yang bertengger rapi di leher.

Sebuah kilatan kemarahan terlihat di kedua manik pria bermasker hitam itu. "Hey, Hidan! Berhenti berdo'a pada Dewa Janshin mu itu dan cepat bantu aku!" omelnya pada temannya yang ia panggil Hidan sambil terus menghindari setiap serangan Naruto.

"Kau juga Deidara! Jangan Cuma berdiri disitu dengan tampang bodohmu!" kini pria bermasker hitam itu memarahi temannya yang bernama Deidara.

"Baik-baik!" jawab Deidara dan mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Sedangkan Hidan masih setia berdo'a kepada Dewa Janshin nya.

Sakura, Gaara, dan Ino yang tadi hanya dapat bergumam _'Baka!'_ ketika Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerang musuh, kini mulai ikut masuk ke dalam medan pertempuran bersama dengan Naruto. Tak ada lagi rencana. Menurut mereka, sekarang yang terpenting adalah membantu Naruto melawan ketiga pria itu.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Sakura menatap manik _jade_ Gaara lalu mengangguk. Paham maksud Sakura, Gaara ikut mengangguk lalu berlari melesat menuju Deidara. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino bergerak menuju Hidan yang masih saja sibuk dengan ritual do'anya kepada Dewa Janshin.

"Oy, hentikanlah ritual konyolmu itu! Lihat! Dua gadis itu menuju ke arahmu!" seru pria bermasker hitam memperingatkan Hidan. Namun Hidan tetap tak bergeming. Merasa tidak dihiraukan, pria bermasker hitam itu mendecih kesal.

"Jika kau mati, itu bukan salahku!" seru pria itu lagi sambil terus menghindari serangan Naruto.

Di lain sisi, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika jarak antara dia dan Hidan hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Ino yang berada disamping Sakura ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ino, gunakan kekuatanmu untuk membantuku menyerangnya. Beritahu aku kekuatan apa saja yang harus ku gunakan" bisik Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino. Lalu Ino membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menutup matanya dan memusatkan pikirannya. Lalu ia mulai mengangkat tangannya. Dari kedua tangannya itu, terbentuklah butiran-butiran kristal es yang lama-kelamaan menggumpal menjadi bongkahan es yang ujungnya runcing dan sangat tajam. Ia terus memusatkan pikirannya dan membuat banyak sekali bongkahan es yang runcing dan tajam. Bongkahan es itu melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Begitu banyak.

_**WHUSS! **_

_**WHUSS! **_

_**WHUSS! **_

_**WHUSS!**_

Bongkahan es yang runcing dan sangat tajam itu melesat cepat ke arah Hidan bersamaan dengan mata Sakura yang terbuka. Sakura mengarahkan es-es itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Walau mata Hidan tertutup, namun ternyata ia tahu kalau ia sedang diserang. Dengan cepat, ia mengeluarkan semburan api dari kedua tangannya. Melelehkan es-es yang telah Sakura buat dengan mudahnya.

Semburan api itu juga yang membuat Sakura dan Ino harus melompat mundur ke belakang jika tak ingin terkena panas apinya.

"Kau tak akan semudah itu melukaiku, nona!" tutur Hidan.

"Cih! Sekarang kau malah sangat bersemangat" pria bermasker hitam itu mendecih melihat Hidan yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritualnya.

"Diamlah, Kakuzu!" perintah Hidan kepada pria bermasker hitam itu.

"Jadi, nona, tadi kita sudah sampai mana, ya?" tanya Hidan yang mulai memunculkan api-api kecil di kedua telapak tangannya.

Ketakutan terlihat di wajah cantik Sakura dan Ino. Namun samar-samar, terlihat seringai tipis di wajah Sakura dan juga Ino.

Hidan yang menyadari seringaian itu hanya dapat menatap Sakura dan Ino bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang lucu sehingga sebuah seringai muncul di wajah kedua gadis itu.

"Apa yang lu—"

_**JLEB! **_

_**JLEB! **_

_**JLEB! **_

_**JLEB! **_

_**JLEB!**_

Belum selesai Hidan berbicara, tiba-tiba muncul batang-batang pohon yang runcing dan tajam dari bawah tanah. Batang-batang pohon itu menusuk dan melukai tubuh Hidan tanpa ia ketahui. Darah segar mengalir menetes melewati batang pohon yang masih menancap di tubuh Hidan.

"Si-sial!" Umpat Hidan dengan mulut penuh darah.

Sakura menarik kembali batang-batang pohon itu masuk ke dalam tanah. Dia lega karena rencananya dengan Ino berhasil.

_**[Kejadian yang sebenarnya]**_

_"Ino, gunakan kekuatanmu untuk membantuku menyerangnya. Beritahu aku kekuatan apa saja yang harus ku gunakan" bisik Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino. Lalu Ino membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura._

"_Cobalah kecoh dia, Sakura"_

"_Kecoh bagaimana Ino?"_

"_Maksudku, alihkan perhatiannya dengan serangan mendadak di depan matanya. Di saat perhatiannya teralihkan, coba serang ia dari sisi lain"_

"_Aku mengerti" Sakura mengangguk mantap._

_Sakura menutup matanya dan memusatkan pikirannya. Lalu ia mulai mengangkat tangannya. Dari kedua tangannya itu, terbentukalah butiran-butiran kristal es yang lama-kelamaan menggumpal menjadi bongkahan es yang ujungnya runcing dan sangat tajam. Ia terus memusatkan pikirannya dan membuat banyak sekali bongkahan es yang runcing dan tajam. Bongkahan es itu melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Begitu banyak._

_Di lain sisi, Sakura mengalirkan kekuatan dari elemen tumbuhan ke kakinya. Berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang secara tiba-tiba tanpa diketahui oleh Hidan._

_**[Kembali ke medan pertempuran]**_

"Akan ku balas kau!" seru Hidan. Ia menghentakan kakinya. Retakan-retakan kecil mulai terbentuk karena hentakan kakinya. Lama-kelamaan retakan-retakan itu semakin melebar.

_**GRRR!**_

"Hah?! Apa itu?!" Sakura dan Ino sangat terkejut.

"Kau harus ahli dalam mengendalikan elemenmu, no-na!" tutur Hidan penuh penekanan di kata akhir.

_**GRAOW!**_

Terdengar suara gaungan yang sangat keras. Dan tiba-tiba seekor monster yang terbuat dari gabungan elemen api dan tanah muncul. Monster itu berbentuk aneh. Benar-benar aneh dan menakutkan. Sakura dan Ino bahkan sampai tak percaya melihat monster yang sangat besar itu berada di depan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Ia tak percaya bahwa ada seekor monster yang sangat besar keluar dari dalam retakan yang di bentuk oleh Hidan. Apalagi, monster itu terlihat seakan-akan ingin menerkam Sakura dan Ino.

Gaara yang tadinya berniat untuk melawan Deidara, sekarang beralih ingin menyelamatkan Sakura dan Ino. Namun sepertinya Deidara tak menginginkan itu. Dia menghalangi Gaara dengan menyerang Gaara.

Deidara meluncurkan serangannya. Yaitu dengan melemparkan bahan peledak yang ia buat dari tanah liat ke tempat Gaara berada.

_**BOOM! **_

_**DUAR!**_

Peledak itu menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar. Membuat Gaara terpental jauh. Namun bukan Gaara namanya jika tak langsung bangkit dan balik menyerang. Dengan secepat kilat, Gaara berlari ke arah Deidara. Ia memutari tubuh Deidara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga membuat Deidara merasa akan mati karena kehabisan nafas.

Deidara memegangi dadanya dan terduduk lemas. Kukunya membiru. Pertanda kalau ia kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Melihat keadaan Deidara yang melemah, Gaara segera menyerangnya menggunakan kukunya yang tajam.

_**ZRASH!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

Gaara menyerang Deidara dari segala sisi. Membuat Deidara semakin tak berdaya. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari bagian-bagian tubuh Deidara. Gaara yang merasa kalau Deidara sudah tak berdaya, berlari ke tempat Sakura dan Ino berada. Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Walau ia sebenarnya tak peduli dengan keadaan Naruto.

Terlihat Naruto mulai kelelahan karena terus menyerang Kakuzu yang selalu bisa menghindari serangannya. Ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi Kakuzu untuk menyerang. Akar pohon terlihat berada di belakang Kakuzu. Namun keberadaan akar itu bukan untuk menyerang Kakuzu dari belakang. Keberadaan akar itu untuk menyerang Naruto.

Akar-akar itu melesat cepat menuju ke arah Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya. Dengan cepat, akar itu menangkap tubuh Naruto dan melilitnya. Lilitan dari akar itu sangatlah kuat. Membuat Naruto tak bisa bergerak. Berkali-kali ia mencoba, lilitan itu tak kunjung lepas. Malah semakin menguat. Bahkan lilitan itu seakan-akan ingin menelan seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Walau begitu Naruto tak pernah menyerah begitu saja. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Manik _sapphire_ nya berubah menjadi merah darah. Kuku-kukunya bertambah panjang dan tajam. Begitu juga dengan gigi taringnya.

Lilitan akar itu pun lepas dengan mudahnya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto berlari kencang sekencang hyena. Lalu melompat menerjang Kakuzu. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan melayangkan cakaran tepat di dada Kakuzu. Tak hanya sekali, ia melakukannya berkali-kali. Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah tendangan yang sangat keras di perutnya. Membuat Kakuzu terpental jauh hingga punggungnya membentur batang pohon.

**BUGH!**

Segera setelah ia memberi hadiah perpisahan (?) kepada Kakuzu, ia berlari menuju tempat Sakura dan Ino, menyusul Gaara.

Di lain sisi, Sakura dan Ino masih ketakutan melihat monster itu. Bahkan karena mereka terlalu ketakutan, mereka sampai lupa untuk membuat rencana penyerangan terhadap Hidan. Monster itu terus berjalan mendekati mereka. Sedangkan mereka terus berjalan mundur tanpa melepas tatapan mereka dari monster mengerikan itu.

Terlihat Hidan menyeringai puas. "Kalian akan mati!" gumamnya pelan. Hidan mulai menggerakan tangannya dan Monster itu pun ikut bergerak sesuai keinginan Hidan. Monster itu melangkahkan kedua kaki besarnya—menedekati Sakura dan Ino. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Terlihat bola api berukuran besar tengah mengalami proses pembentukan di dalam sana.

Monster itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Bersiap untuk segera memberi Sakura dan Ino semburan api panas terbaiknya. Namun Sakura dan Ino masih tak bergeming. Tak ada niat untuk mereka berdua lari. Mereka masih sibuk pada pemikiran dan ketakutan masing-masing. Sedangkan Hidan, ia menyeringai sangat lebar. Melihat kini mangsanya telah terpojok dan tak akan bisa lari. Di mata Hidan tak ada keraguan. Perlahan-lahan, ia kembali menggerakan tangannya—memerintahkan monster itu untuk menyerang.

**GRAOW!**

**WHUSSS!**

Monster itu mengaung keras bersamaan dengan keluarnya semburan api yang sangat besar dari dalam mulutnya. Api itu sangatlah panas dan besar. Bahkan sepertinya api itu bisa melahap seluruh hutan ini.

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

**WHUSSSSSSS!**

Namun sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena tiba-tiba Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura dan segera mengeluarkan angin topan yang super dahsyat (?). Angin itu telah berhasil memadamkan api dan memusnahkan monster ciptaan Hidan. Tak hanya itu, Hidan pun ikut terbang tertiup angin dan jatuh dengan sangat keras. Membuat Hidan tersungkur di rerumputan dengan tubuh penuh luka akibat gesekan dari benda-benda yang ikut terbawa angin bersama Hidan tadi.

Sakura kini mulai tersadar dari ketakutannya. Namun baru ia tersadar, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan. Manik _emerald_ nya membulat sempurna. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan _'Mana mungkin?'_. Ternyata tak hanya Sakura saja yang terkejut. Tapi Ino dan Gaara pun ikut terkejut. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia terduduk lemas di atas rumput. Mungkin karena ia kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan seluruh sisa kekuatannya.

"Sial! Akan kubalas kau!" Hidan bangkit dan hendak menyerang Naruto sebelum sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya—menghentikan niat Hidan. Mata Hidan menatap tajam orang yang berani menghentikannya. Rupanya orang itu adalah Kakuzu yang penuh luka. Di belakangnya terlihat Deidara yang juga penuh luka.

"Hentikan! Kita pergi dari sini. Kau tidak mau mati, kan?" Kakuzu balik menatap tajam Hidan.

"Ck! Tadi kau menyuruhku bertarung. Tapi sekarang kau menyuruhku berhenti" Hidan memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo, kita pergi dari sini, un!" ajak Deidara.

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum membalasnya!" ucap Hidan sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan konyol! Kau tahu? Sepertinya aku menemukan orang yang kita cari diantara mereka" tutur Kakuzu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita harus cepat memberitahu Tuan Madara, un!" ujar Deidara senang.

"Cih! Baiklah, kita pergi!" dengan berat hati, Hidan menuruti keinginan Kakuzu dan Deidara. Yaitu meninggalkan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

Di tempat lain, Sakura, Ino, dan Gaara menghampiri Naruto yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan. Sebenarnya mereka masih sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Memang sih, jika seorang _Half-Demon_ itu memiliki potensial untuk bisa mengendalikan elemen. Namun mereka tak akan bisa sampai membuat angin topan yang kuat seperti yang Naruto buat tadi. Angin topan sekuat itu hanya dapat dibuat oleh seorang manusia seutuhnya yang memiliki bakat. Jadi itu adalah hal yang mustahil bagi seorang _Half-Demon_. Namun apa yang mereka lihat tadi?

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan saja".

"Syukurlah" Sakura terlihat lega.

"Ta-tapi ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino tak jelas.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya—bingung, "Maksudmu?".

"Ka-kau, ba-bagaimana bisa membuat a-angin topan se-sekencang itu?" Ino mengulang pertanyaannya. Namun kini lebih jelas.

"Aku tak tahu. Tadi aku melihat Sakura-_chan_ sangat ketakutan_. _Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku berlari ke arahnya dan—"

Gaara memotong perkataan Naruto, "Dan mengeluarkan kekuatan itu tanpa kau sadari?".

"Ya, tadi aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku ketika melihat Sakura-_chan_ dalam bahaya" jawab Naruto. Dan sepertinya Naruto jujur dalam menjawabnya. Karena tak ada kebohongan di manik _sapphire_ nya yang indah.

Dengan senyum manis, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. "Ya sudah. Lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini. Sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi"

Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sakura dan mengangguk—menyetujui perkataan Sakura. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan padang rumput ini. Namun senyum manis yang tadi bertengger di wajah Sakura, kini mulai memudar. Ia tampak seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu.

'_Perasaanku tidak enak. Ku harap tidak akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk'_

**~*~*~*~*~*~To be Continued~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Huft~** akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga. Maaf lama... _#membungkukan badan bersama Naruto_

Naruto : "Kok aku ikut dibawa-bawa?" _#melirik author sinis_

Shizuka: _*Cengir kuda* _

Shizu baru saja melewati masa dimana author kehabisan ide dan malas melanjutkan ceritanya. Bahkan sebelum menulis chapter 4 ini, Shizu perlu ber-stress-ria di kelas dan juga tanya-tanya pendapat temen. _#Lebay _

Jadi tolong maklumi keterlambatan Shizu untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini, ya!

Oh, iya! Bagaimana pertarungan di atas? Serukah? Pasti seru. _#maksa_

Agar Shizu lebih semangat dalam menyelesaikan ff ini, tolong **REVIEW** yang banyak, ya!

O.K! cukup untuk corat-coret tak penting Shizu. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!


	5. Chapter 5-Kidnapping

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

**.**

**.**

**Secrets of a Country**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 5 – Kidnapping!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang mentari perlahan-lahan mulai terbenam. Semburat merah dan orange terlihat dilangit yang kini tak biru lagi. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menerpa rambut merah muda seorang gadis. Membuatnya harus berkali-kali merapikan rambutnya. Berbicara soal angin, mengingatkan gadis itu tentang sebuah angin yang sangat besar. Angin yang dibuat oleh pemuda pirang yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Saat itu ia benar-benar terkejut dan merasa tak percaya. Sampai sekarang dia pun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Suasana hening menyelimuti perjalanan keempat pemuda-pemudi ini. Mereka semua sibuk dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Hingga gadis pirang bernama Ino mulai membuka suaranya untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kemana tujuanmu Ga- mmm, ma-maksudku Sabaku-_sama_?"

"Gaara saja" celetuk pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"Ta-tapi" belum selesai Ino berbicara, Gaara sudah memotongnya.

"Itu lebih enak untuk didengar"

"Ba-baiklah, sebenarnya kau mau kemana Gaara?"

"Ke pusat kerajaan manusia. Atau lebih tepatnya ke istana" jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kita satu arah" seru Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Wah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke sana bersama?" usul Ino.

"Bukankah itu yang sedang kita lakukan?" tutur Gaara dingin. Membuat Ino langsung terdiam. Sedangkan Sakura tertawa lepas melihat Ino yang langsung terdiam begitu mendengar penuturan Gaara yang dingin itu.

"O, iya! Tapi kenapa kamu mau ke sana, Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin minta keadilan pada Raja Madara" jawab Gaara.

"Keadilan?"

"Hn, banyak wargaku yang ditangkap olehnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku selalu berkata pada raja atau yang selalu ku sebut ayah. Kenapa kita tak mengadakan pertemuan membahas ini"

"Lalu apa yang ayahmu katakan? Apa ia menyetujuinya?"

"Ya, lalu diadakan pertemuan di istana milik Raja Madara. Namun aku tak ikut. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Beberapa minggu setelah pertemuan itu, lagi-lagi wargaku ada yang ditangkap"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku sangat marah. Jadi aku meminta ayah untuk membuat pernyataan perang untuk Raja Madara. Namun ia menolaknya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang" jawab Gaara.

Kini Sakura, Ino, dan juga Naruto mengetahui alasan kenapa Gaara mengambil resiko besar dengan datang ke wilayah timur. Wilayah yang harusnya tak pernah dipijak oleh kakinya.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, "Ya?"

"Kamu pernah bilang, kalau kamu dan Ino memiliki petunjuk untuk mencari pamanku. Lalu apa petunjuknya? Kenapa kamu tadi bilang kalau kita juga akan ke istana?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, itu, kamu masih ingat orang-orang yang membawa pamanmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, mereka menggunakan pakaian hitam dan menutupi muka mereka menggunakan topeng. Aku masih ingat jelas"

"Hmm, sebenarnya ada sebuah lambang di bagian punggung mereka. Kau tau itu lambang apa?" tanya Sakura dan Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Itu lambang kerajaan kita ini! Bukankah itu berarti orang-orang itu adalah prajurit kerajaan? Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau pamanmu di bawa ke istana" jawab Ino.

Mendengar jawaban Ino barusan membuat mata Naruto membulat sempurna. "A-apa? Ta-tapi kenapa?".

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau Naruto" jawab Sakura.

Setelah terdengar jawaban dari Sakura, suasana kembali hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mencairkan suasana yang lama kelamaan canggung ini. Mereka lebih memilih diam dan mengunci mulut mereka masing-masing daripada membuka mulut dan mengatakan sesuatu yang malah membuat suasana lebih tidak enak lagi.

Langit mulai gelap. Udara semakin dingin. Hewan-hewan nokturnal keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan bersiap untuk berburu. Rembulan sang ratu malam naik kesinggahsananya menggantikan raja siang yang menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Langit dipenuhi taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip menambah keindahan malam.

Terlihat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya masih terus berjalan. Namun sepertinya rasa lelah dan kantuk mulai menyerang mereka. Sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di dekat aliran sungai yang jernih. Membuat api unggun untuk bertahan hidup lalu tidur dan bermimpi indah. Tapi sepertinya tak semuanya telah tertidur dan bermimpi indah.

"Naruto? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang masih setia berada di depan api unggun.

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah malam"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berada. Lalu ia duduk di samping Naruto. "Sama sepertimu. Aku tak bisa tidur. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku"

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Walau tak sepenuhnya hening, sih, karena masih terdengar suara gemericik air dan juga suara hewan-hewan malam yang sedang berburu.

Mereka berdua tetap berdiam diri di depan api unggun. Menikmati hangatnya api unggun dan juga indahnya langit malam. Selain itu sepertinya mereka telah tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya untuk memulai percakapan dan menghilangkan keheningan yang mencekam.

"_Ne_, Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

"Hm?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura.

"_A-ano_, apa sebelum ini kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap Naruto. Terlihat kalau ia sedang menggambar sesuatu di tanah dengan menggunakan ranting.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya seperti itu?" tak menjawab, Naruto malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain.

"Aku merasa kalau aku seperti pernah bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku tak tahu kapan dan dimana" jawab Sakura.

"Jadi apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Namun kini ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik _sapphire_ di sampingnya.

"Entahlah. Kenapa kamu tak mencari jawabannya sendiri?" Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil ikut beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Tidur. Lebih baik kau juga tidur. Hari sudah malam" jawab Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat teman-temannya tidur.

Naruto kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Gaara yang telah tertidur pulas. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Menyembunyikan kedua manik _sapphire_ indahnya dibalik kelopak matanya. Tak menghiraukan bahwa ada sepasang manik _emerald_ yang menatapnya bingung. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~ Secrets of a Country ~*~*~*~*~*~**

Mentari pagi mulai menunjukkan sosoknya. Kembali menyinari bumi yang tadinya diselimuti kegelapan. Membangunkan semua orang yang masih terlelap dalam tidur. Sinar hangatnya menyentuh kulit tan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang dikenal sebagai Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit terusik dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"_Baka-_Naruto bangun!" teriak Sakura berusaha membangunkan Naruto.

"5 menit lagi, paman~" jawab Naruto manja yang membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di jidat indah—lebar—Sakura. Bahkan di belakang Sakura ada background api yang membuat Ino, Gaara dan siapapun yang melihatnya akan bergidik ngeri.

Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sebuah air dari sungai, mengalir mengikuti irama tangan Sakura dan berhenti tepat di atas wajah Naruto. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura menjatuhkan tangan kanannya yang membuat air itu jatuh tepat di wajah Naruto.

**BYYUUURRRRR!**

"**BANGUN **_**BAKA**_**-NARUTO! DAN AKU BUKAN PAMANMU!" **teriak Sakura membuat burung-burung yang bertengger manis di pohon langsung berterbangan ke langit karena terkejut.

"Waaa! Ada apa ini?!" Naruto yang terkejut karena disiram air oleh Sakura segera berdiri dan panik sendiri.

"Waa! Banjir! Eh, hujan! Bukan, tapi badai!" teriak Naruto tak jelas di tengah kepanikannya. Membuat perempatan di dahi indah—lebar—Sakura bertambah satu lagi. Background api di belakang Sakura juga bertambah besar. Ia mengepalkan jari tangannya kuat-kuat. Dan akhirnya sebuah jitakan meluncur indah di kepala Naruto(?).

**BLETAKK!**

"AWWW! Sakit, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang benjol karena jitakan dari Sakura. Kini dia sudah sadar dan tidak berteriak panik seperti tadi lagi. Tapi walau begitu, background api yang di belakang Sakura belum juga padam.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau terbakar!" seru Naruto dengan polosnya yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan lagi oleh Sakura.

**BLETAKK!**

"AWWW! Sakit, Sakura-_chan_! kenapa kau suka sekali menjitakku, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang membuatnya lagi-lagi dihadiahi Sakura sebuah jitakan yang meluncur dengan mulus dan indah di kepalanya.

**BLETAKK!**

"AAWW! Sakit tahu, Saku-" Naruto ingin protes. Namun belum sempat ia protes, Sakura sudah memotong ucapannya.

"DIAM! Jika kamu tidak ingin ku jitak lagi! Ayo, kita harus segera berangkat!" ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto langsung mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Karena ia sudah cukup kesakitan mendapat tiga jitakan dari Sakura dan tak ada yang menjamin kalau ia tak akan pingsan atau mati ketika mendapat jitakan keempat dari Sakura. Ia masih sayang nyawa.

Setelah insiden yang cukup dramatis itu selesai, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka berempat yang ingin angkat bicara. Bahkan Ino yang cerewet itu pun terus terdiam. Apalagi dengan Sakura, Gaara atau pun Naruto.

Sakura masih sedikit marah dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Lalu Gaara, ia memang bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang banyak bicara. Sedangkan Naruto? Oh, ayolah! Ia sampai sekarang masih mengelus-elus hasil karya Sakura di kepalanya. Yaitu tiga buah jitakan yang rasa sakitnya tak hilang-hilang. Ia juga dari tadi menguap. Mungkin karena ia kekurangan tidur. Tadi malam ia kan tidur kemalaman.

Mereka berempat berjalan dalam keheningan hingga beberapa menit. Namun kemudian dengan tiba-tiba, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita sudah sampai" jawab Gaara sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sudah sampai?! Lalu dimana istana nya?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Itu!" Ino menunjuk sebuah bangunan megah dengan menara-menaranya yang menjulang tinggi.

"Wah!" Naruto tampak terkagum melihat bangunan indah nan megah itu.

"Eh, tapi rasanya itu masih sedikit jauh, deh!" tutur Naruto heran setelah menyadari kalau jarak mereka dengan istana itu sedikit jauh.

"Hah~ tentu saja. Kita harus melewati pasar terbesar yang berada di dekat istana itu dulu! Baru bisa masuk ke dalam istana" ujar Sakura.

"Yah, kukira kita benar-benar sudah sampai. Tapi ternyata harus melewati pasar yang besar itu dulu. Melelahkan" keluh Naruto.

"Kalau ingin cepat sampai ke istana jangan banyak mengeluh!" tutur Sakura sambil berjalan mendahului ke tiga teman-temannya.

"Hei, _Forehead_! Tunggu kami!" seru Ino sambil berlari mengejar Sakura. Di belakangnya terlihat Naruto dan Gaara yang mengekori.

Mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri jalanan pasar yang ramai. Terdengar suara hiruk pikuk pasar yang menggema mengganggu telinga. Namun mereka tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan. Di tengah perjalanan, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Diikuti oleh Ino, Naruto, dan Gaara yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino.

"Kita harus buat rencana" jawab Sakura yang membuat teman-temannya bertambah bingung.

"Rencana? Untuk apa?" kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja untuk masuk ke dalam istana. Bukankah sulit untuk masuk ke dalam istana?" jawab Sakura.

"Benar juga. Setahuku, yang bisa masuk ke dalam istana adalah, bangsawan, keluarga kerajaan, prajurit, pelayan istana, dan orang yang dipanggil atau diundang" tutur Ino.

"Ya, maka dari itu, kita harus membuat rencana agar bisa masuk ke dalam Istana" Sakura memasang pose berpikirnya.

"Kenapa repot-repot, sih? Menyamar saja! Mudah, kan?" celetuk Naruto.

"Itu dia! Menyamar!" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Tumben kau pintar, Naruto!" ejek Ino yang membuat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kita menyamar jadi apa, ya?" Sakura kembali memasang pose berpikirnya.

"Kalian berdua menjadi pelayan istana, sedangkan aku dan Naruto menjadi prajurit" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Wah, benar! Kalau begitu cepat kita cari pakaian yang akan kita gunakan untuk menyamar!" seru Sakura.

"Tunggu _Forehead_! Kalau pakaian pelayan istana sangat mudah dicari di pasar ini. Tapi kalau pakaian prajurit" ucap Ino.

"Serahkan urusan itu pada kami. Lebih baik kalian cepat cari pakaian pelayan istana yang akan kalian gunakan dan masuk ke dalam istana. Kita akan bertemu di dalam istana nanti" perintah Gaara. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk setuju lalu segera pergi berlari meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto.

Beberapa menit setelah meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto, Sakura dan Ino telah berhasil mendapatkan pakaian untuk menyamar sebagai pelayan istana. Mereka segera mengganti pakaian yang mereka kenakan dengan pakaian ala pelayan istana. Begitu juga dengan dandanannya. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, mereka pergi menuju istana. Dengan mudah mereka menipu penjaga gerbang istana dan masuk ke dalam istana.

Sesampainya di dalam istana, mereka menunggu kedatangan Gaara dan Naruto sesuai perjanjian.

"Hei, sepertinya rencana kita berhasil" ucap seorang berpakaian layaknya prajurit istana yang dengan tiba-tiba mendekati Sakura dan Ino bersama salah seorang yang juga memakai pakaian prajurit istana. Tentu hal ini membuat mereka terkejut.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Ino curiga.

"Masa kalian tidak mengenal kami?" seorang berpakaian prajurit istana membuka helm ksatrianya dan memperlihatkan manik _sapphire_ sebening kristal miliknya.

"Naruto? Jadi ini pasti" Ino membuka helm ksatria milik prajurit yang satunya.

"Gaara. Sudah kuduga" ucap Ino setelah melihat manik _jade_ yang menatapnya dingin.

"Wah, cepat sekali kalian sampai. Bagaimana cara kalian mendapatkan seluruh pakaian itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini rahasiaku dan Gaara. Kalian tidak perlu tahu. Yang terpenting sekarang kita semua sudah berada di sini. Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Hmm, lebih baik kita sekarang berpencar untuk mencari tempat dimana pamanmu ditahan" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Gaara akan pergi ke arah kanan. Sedangkan kalian ke arah sebaliknya. Ayo, Gaara!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan pamannya. Memang belum tentu, sih, tapi tak ada salahnya berpikir positif, kan?

Naruto dan Gaara pergi ke arah kanan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino pergi ke arah sebaliknya, yaitu ke arah kiri. Mereka mengamati setiap tempat dengan seksama. Berharap dapat menemukan paman Naruto atau setidaknya mendapat petunjuk tempat di mana paman Naruto ditahan. Mereka juga harus tetap waspada dan bertindak biasa. Agar tak ada yang curiga.

**[SAKURA POV ON]**

Aku dan Ino berjalan dengan tenang di sebuah lorong yang sepi. Paling tidak sekarang kami bisa bernafas lega. Karena sejak tadi kami salah memasuki tempat yang membuat jantung kami sampai berdetak cepat.

"Ha~, kita harus mencari kemana lagi, _Pig_? Aku benar-benar lelah" aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Forehead_. Hampir semua tempat di sekitar sini sudah kita masuki dan kita tidak mendapatkan apapun" jawab sahabatku yang sama putus asanya denganku. Bahkan dia juga ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyerahkannya kepada Naruto dan Gaara. Berharap mereka mendapatkan sesuatu" tuturku bersamaan dengan keringat yang mengalir melewati pelipisku.

"Kau benar" Ino setuju dengan penuturanku barusan.

Kami beristirahat sebentar di lorong yang sepi ini. Karena kaki kami benar-benar lelah setelah berjalan ke sana kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas dan memasuki setiap ruangan yang dilewati. Namun di saat kami sedang beristirahat, tiba-tiba kami merasakan suatu bahaya sedang mengancam kami. Dengan cepat, kami memasang posisi siap menyerang dan juga menajamkan setiap indera yang kami miliki.

Kami menunggu lama tapi tak terjadi apapun. Mungkin kami salah mengartikan sesuatu sebagai bahaya karena kelelahan. Jadi kami kembali ke posisi semula.

**BUGH!**

Tiba-tiba Ino tumbang. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang pasti di belakang Ino terdapat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan mata yang menatapku tajam. Menakutkan. Dan entah kenapa kakiku tak bisa digerakkan. Begitu juga dengan tanganku. Keadaan ini membuatku tak dapat melakukan apapun. Apalagi untuk melawan orang tadi.

Dan ternyata di belakangku telah berdiri seorang yang berpakaian serba hitam sama persis seperti orang yang berada di depanku. Orang itu dengan tiba-tiba memukul belakang kepalaku. Sehingga kepalaku terasa pusing dan sedikit demi sedikit, pandanganku menggelap. Dan akhirnya aku ikut tumbang.

**[SAKURA POV END]**

Di lain sisi, tanpa mengetahui kejadian malang yang menimpa Sakura dan Ino, Naruto dan Gaara terus mencari dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Tanpa putus semangat mereka terus mencari. Hingga berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang sepi. Seperti halnya Sakura dan Ino, mereka beristirahat sejenak. Mereka duduk dan melepaskann helm yang mereka kenakan. Karena udara di sini sangatlah panas.

Saat mereka sedang beristirahat, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Hal ini membuat mereka terkejut. Bahkan mereka sudah siap menyerang jika orang yang menarik mereka adalah orang jahat. Namun mereka segera mengurungkan niat itu setelah tahu siapa sebenarnya orang itu.

"Paman Kakashi?" tanya Naruto ragu. Ia bahkan tak mempercayai penglihatannya sekarang.

"Ssstttt, jangan keras-keras, Naruto. Mereka bisa tahu kalau kita sedang bersembunyi di sini" perintah seorang laki-laki bermasker dan berambut perak bernama Kakashi—paman Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kenapa paman bisa berada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukankah harusnya paman yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kamu bisa disini, Naruto?" Kakashi membalik pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sudah jelaskan, aku ingin menyelamatkan paman. Paman sendiri?"

"Cerita yang panjang. Singkatnya paman memang sengaja ditangkap dan dibawa kemari. Agar dapat menyelamatkan orang yang penting" jawab Kakashi.

"Jadi paman pasrah saat dipukul dan dibawa kemari karena ingin menyelamatkan seseorang? Tapi siapa?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Kau kemari sendiri?"

"Mana mungkin. Aku kemari bersama Gaara, Sakura, dan juga Ino. Oh iya! Sakura dan Ino! Pasti sekarang mereka masih mencari paman. Lebih baik kita susul mereka lalu pikirkan rencana selanjutnya"

"Jadi dimana teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Mereka pergi ke arah kiri"

"Kalau begitu, ayo, ikut aku. Aku tahu jalan pintas untuk ke sana dengan cepat tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun"

Naruto dan Gaara pergi mengikuti Kakashi. Mereka melewati jalan pintas untuk mencari Sakura dan Ino. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berpakaian layaknya pelayan istana sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Hei, nona, apa yang sedang kau lak- Ino?! Apa yang terjadi? Ino!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis yang ternyata Ino.

"Apa dia salah satu temanmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya. Tapi dimana Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya mencari gadis beramput merah muda. Tapi tak ada apa-apa.

"Uh, A-aku dimana?" Ino mulai sadar.

"Kau berada di lorong yang sepi. Ino, ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dan dimana Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto memandang cemas Ino.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Ta-tadi aku dan Sakura sedang beristirahat di sini. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang menyerangku. Membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Jadi aku tak tahu dimana Sakura" jawab Ino sambil berusaha untuk bangun.

"Bahaya, mungkin saja mereka telah menculik gadis itu" tutur Kakashi.

"Mereka?"

"Raja Madara dan pengikutnya"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Apa gadis itu seorang _The King of Elements_?"

"I-iya"

"Kalau begitu jelas. Kenapa Raja Madara menculiknya. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya karena itu"

"Yang jelas kita harus segera mencarinya!" seru Gaara.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu ikuti aku lagi. Mungkin aku tahu kemana gadis itu dibawa" tutur Kakashi sambil meraba-raba dinding yang terbuat dari batu bata tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba dinding itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah lorong yang gelap. Entah apa yang Kakashi lakukan. Mungkin ini adalah jalan rahasia.

"Baiklah!" mereka semua berjalan melewati lorong yang gelap itu dengan dibantu sebuah obor yang memang sejak tadi Kakashi bawa. Ino yang keadaannya masih lemah tentu membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan. Jadi Naruto memapahnya. Saat Ino dipapah oleh Naruto, ia dapat melihatnya. Melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat cemas. Ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto secemas itu.

'_Sakura-chan! Tunggu aku! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~ To be Continued ~*~*~*~*~*~**

AO! Wah, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, ya! Apa kalian rindu?! _(Readers : Tidak!)_ _#pundung dipojokkan_

Maaf, ya, Shizu baru bisa melanjutkan chapter ini sekarang. Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu Shizu harus belajar untuk UKK yang soalnya ada beberapa yang sulit. Tapi _Alhamdulillah_, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah itu Shizu terlalu terlena dengan liburan hingga tidak ingat FF ini.

Selain karena UKK dan liburan, juga karena Shizu yang super sibuk. Hehehe _#Sibuk nonton Detektif Conan maksudnya __#bercanda._Sebenarnya Shizu sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk kaya gunung itu. Yah, berhubung Shizu sekarang sudah duduk di kelas yang akan menentukan Shizu akan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi atau tidak. Jadi Shizu lebih serius mengerjakan tugas dari pada mengurusi FF ini. _Gomen..._

Oh, iya! Shizu mau minta **REVIEW **sebanyak-banyaknya sebagai penambah semangat. Dan juga Shizu mau berterimakasih pada semua yang telah me-review ff Shizu yang gaje ini.

_(lirik atas)_ sepertinya sekian dulu coretan tak penting dari Shizu. Yang pasti, _ARIGATOU_ untuk selama ini. Dan Shizu minta maaf jika ada kesalahan.


	6. Chapter 6-Madara!

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

**.**

**.**

**Secrets of a Country**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 6 – Madara?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[SAKURA POV ON]**

Pasar yang ramai dan panas. Itulah pemandangan pertama yang ku lihat saat ku buka kedua mataku. Tampak ada beberapa anak kecil yang tengah mejahili para pedagang juga pembeli. Suara tawa mereka menggema ke seluruh pasar ketika mereka melihat ekspresi marah dari korban kejahilan mereka. Tentu hal itu menambah keramaian pasar ini.

Aroma khas roti menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumanku. Membuat perutku terasa sangat lapar. Namun aku tak begitu mempedulikan rasa lapar yang menyerangku ini. Karena perhatianku telah tersita untuk mengamati pasar ini. Aku bingung. Sejak kapan aku berada di pasar? Seingatku tadi aku berada di dalam istana lalu tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang kepalaku. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku berada disini?

Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan-lahan. Menerobos kerumunan orang yang mengganggu jalan. Ku coba untuk mencari tahu kenapa aku bisa berada disini. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika kulihat, jauh di depanku, di antara kerumunan-kerumunan orang. Seorang gadis kecil yang menggunakan jubah bertudung merah, berdiri. Gadis kecil itu nampak membelakangiku. Walau begitu rasanya aku mengenalinya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mendekati gadis kecil itu.

Kakiku berjalan langkah demi langkah menuju ke tempat gadis kecil itu berada. Sebuah perasaan bingung melingkupi diriku. Aku semakin dekat dengannya. Tanganku terulur. Bersiap untuk menyentuh pundaknya dan membalikkan badannya. Namun belum sempat niatku itu terlaksana, aku tersontak kaget ketika gadis kecil itu dengan tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya.

Itu semua bukan karena gadis itu jelek atau buruk rupa. Bahkan menurutku ia jauh dari kata buruk rupa. Ia sangat manis. Namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah manik mata _emerald_nya yang sama denganku. Juga jidat lebarnya yang sama persis denganku. Jangan lupakan helaian rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat ketika angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa dirinya. Ia tampak sangat mirip denganku ketika aku masih kecil. Aku jadi semakin bingung. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang gadis kecil yang sangat mirip denganku disini?

Ku lihat gadis kecil itu tengah memperhatikan sesuatu hingga terpancar di kedua bola matanya sebersit rasa iba. Karena aku penasaran, aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya. Seorang anak laki-laki—berambut pirang dengan tiga garis tipis di setiap pipinya—yang sedang dijahili oleh anak laki-laki lain terlihat oleh indera penglihatanku ketika ku ikuti arah pandang gadis kecil itu.

Anak laki-laki tadi penuh luka karena aksi brutal anak laki-laki lainnya. Aku merasa sangat marah ketika melihat hal itu. Tak sepantasnya mereka melakukan aksi brutal terhadap seorang anak laki-laki yang jelas sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka. Aku pun melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri para anak laki-laki itu.

"Hei! Jangan lakukan hal anarkis seperti itu!" omelku ketika aku telah berdiri di belakang mereka. Namun tak ada reaksi atau tanggapan apapun dari mereka. Aku pun menjadi bertambah marah. Ku kepalkan kedua tangaku dan tangan kananku bersiap untuk menjitak kepala salah seorang anak yang bertindak brutal itu.

30 cm lagi jitakanku akan mendarat di kepala anak itu. 20 cm. 10 cm. 5 cm. 1 cm. Zero. Aku menatap tangan kananku yang masih mengepal dengan bingung. Kukira aku telah berhasil menjitak anak laki-laki itu. Namun ternyata aku salah. Tanganku tak berhasil menjitak kepala anak laki-laki itu. Bahkan tanganku sama sekali tak bisa menyentuh anak laki-laki itu.

Aku bertambah terkejut ketika dengan mudahnya orang-orang melewatiku. Lebih tepatnya mereka menembus tubuhku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Kenapa orang-orang bisa menembus tubuhku dengan mudahnya? Kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuh anak laki-laki itu ataupun orang lain? Apakah aku telah mati? Aku sendiri tak tahu. Aku bingung.

Tiba-tiba ku lihat seorang gadis kecil yang sangat mirip denganku itu berlari ke arahku berada. Di belakangnya tampak seorang wanita yang terkejut dan sepertinya ia ibu dari gadis itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa gadis itu berlari ke arahku dengan terburu-buru. Yang pasti aku baru saja menyadari kalau para anak laki-laki yang nakal itu telah menghilang dari sini. Yang ada hanyalah anak laki-laki yang baru saja menjadi korban penindasan para anak laki-laki yang telah kabur itu.

Anak laki-laki itu hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia membalikkan badannya ketika ia mendengar ada seseorang yang sepertinya memanggilnya. Ku lihat gadis itu memberikan sesuatu pada anak laki-laki itu dan pergi berlari kembali ke ibunya. Aku pun mendekati anak laki-laki itu. Setelah kuamati, rupanya gadis tadi memberikan sebatang coklat dan setangkai bunga sakura. Entah kenapa kejadian ini rasanya tak asing bagiku. Bahkan wajah dari anak laki-laki yang pipinya tengah bersemu merah ketika melihat rambut merah muda indah milik gadis kecil tadi seperti pernah kulihat disuatu tempat.

"_Arigatou! Siapa namamu?" _seru anak laki-laki itu.

"_Namaku seperti nama bunga itu!" _jawab gadis kecil yang sekarang sudah bergandengan lagi dengan ibunya untuk pulang.

"_Sakura" _gumam anak laki-laki itu sambil menatap setangkai bunga sakura yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

"_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu" _gumam anak laki-laki itu lagi lalu tersenyum dan pergi pulang ke rumahnya.

Mendengar percakapan mereka semakin membuatku ingat sesuatu. Kejadian yang sama seperti ini. Kejadian saat aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang merasa kesepian. Anak laki-laki yang kuberi sebatang coklat dan juga setangkai bunga sakura. Kejadian pertemuan kami sangat mirip dengan ini. Atau jangan-jangan ini adalah ingatanku di masa lalu? Jika benar begitu, maka gadis kecil itu tidaklah mirip denganku. Namun gadis kecil itu memanglah diriku. Sedangkan anak laki-laki tadi mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Manik mata _Sapphire _nya yang jernih dan indah. Tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya. Juga rambut pirangnya. Semuanya sama persis dengan _dia. _Ataukah jangan-jangan anak laki-laki itu memanglah _dia._ Maka jika itu benar, kebingunganku selama ini akan terjawab.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, aku pun mengejar anak laki-laki tadi untuk memastikan apa semua itu benar. Aku ingin memastikannya secara langsung. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia akan lakukan pada sebatang coklat dan setangkai bunga sakura yang gadis kecil itu—aku—berikan. Namun sepertinya aku sedikit tertinggal jauh. Jadi, aku pun memanggilnya. _"Chotto matte, _Na-...!"

_**BYURRRRR!**_

"Haaaah! Hosh...hosh...hosh..." kurasakan dingin air yang disiram ke wajahku. Aku sangat terkejut karenanya. Bahkan aku sampai sadar dan terbangun dari 'mimpi' aneh yang kualami. Yah, itu jika dapat disebut dengan 'mimpi'.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Beruntung saja kami hanya menyirammu dengan air. Bukan memukulimu. Berterima kasihlah pada wajah manismu itu" tutur seseorang di depanku dengan disertai tawa.

"Hosh...hosh...siapa kamu?" tanyaku karena aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang berada di depanku ini. Ruangan ini terlalu gelap.

Orang yang berada di depanku mendekatiku lalu memegang daguku dan menariknya ke atas. Seakan-akan menyuruhku untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Kamu lupa denganku dan juga teman-temanku?" tanya orang itu. Lalu muncullah di belakangnya dua orang pria.

Secercah cahaya membuatku dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang tengah memegang daguku ini juga siapa kedua pria dibelakangnya. "Oh, jadi kamu. Kalau tak salah namamu Kakuzu. Dan pasti kedua temanmu itu adalah Hidan juga Deidara" ucapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Wow, kamu punya ingatan yang bagus, nona!" puji Kakuzu sambil berjalan menjauhiku dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari tempatku berada. Hidan dan Deidara pun ikut duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat Kakuzu. Sedangkan aku kini telah mencoba melepaskan diriku yang terikat di sebuah tiang.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba menggunakan kekuatan elemenku untuk melepaskan diri. Namun semua usahaku hanyalah sia-sia. Tali yang mengikat tubuhku tetap tak bisa lepas. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Walau begitu, aku terus mencobanya.

"Percuma saja kamu menggunakan kekuatan elemenmu untuk melepas ikatan itu, un! Karena tali yang digunakan untuk mengikatmu itu bukan tali biasa, un! Tuan Madara sendiri yang mengikatmu, un!" oceh Deidara yang langsung disambut dengan _deathglare _dari Kakuzu.

"Hentikanlah ocehanmu itu, _Baka! _Biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Toh, semuanya akan sia-sia. Hahahahahah!" tawa Kakuzu menggelegar memenuhi ruangan yang gelap dan lembap ini.

"Ra-Raja Madara?!" seruku tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa ia menculikku dan mengikatku disini?!" tanyaku penuh emosi.

"Mungkin untuk memancing seseorang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu" tutur Hidan dingin.

Mataku terbelalak mendengar penuturan Hidan barusan. "Naruto?! Ma-maksudmu Naruto?!"

"Oh, jadi namanya Naruto. Hmm, tapi aku bingung. Kenapa kita tidak langsung saja menyerangnya? Jadi tak perlu menggunakan gadis cerewet ini sebagai umpan" Kakuzu tampak sedang berfikir.

"Aku tidak tahu, un! Mungkin saja Tuan Madara berfikir akan lebih mudah memancing pemuda itu kemari lalu baru menghabisinya, un!" Deidara menimbali perkataan Kakuzu.

"Tidak praktis. Lagipula belum tentu si Naruto itu datang kemari, kan? gadis ini juga tidak terlihat seperti kekasihnya" ucap Kakuzu terlalu jujur.

"Itu tidak benar! Naruto bukanlah orang yang akan meninggalkan temannya sendirian! Ia pasti akan datang menyelamatkanku! Aku yakin itu!" sanggahku cepat membuat ketiga pria itu terkejut.

Tawa ketiga pria itu meledak ketika mendengar sanggahanku. "Wo, jadi kamu percaya padanya, hm?" tanya Kakuzu yang membuatku langsung tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan. Aku pun terdiam dan menundukkan kepalaku. Helaian rambut merah mudaku jatuh menutupi wajahku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu. Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku tanpa aku perintah.

Kedua tanganku mengepal dan ku pejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. _"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Semua ini karena mimpi menyebalkan itu!"_ runtukku dalam hati.

**[SAKURA POV END]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secret of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gelap, dingin, dan sunyi. Tiga kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana lorong yang tengah dilewati oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Walau begitu, ini bukanlah sekedar lorong biasa. Ini lorong rahasia yang akan membawa Naruto ke tempat Sakura berada. Ya, semoga saja benar begitu.

Bayangan Sakura selalu terlintas di benak Naruto. Ia begitu mencemaskannya. Ia kini menjadi merasa bersalah karena telah melibatkan gadis yang begitu penting di hidupnya itu ke dalam masalahnya. Andai ia bisa memutar waktu, ia tidak akan mengizinkan Sakura ikut dengannya dan memilih untuk menyelamatkan pamannya seorang diri saja. Tapi apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Tidak dapat diubah lagi.

"Sudah, Naruto. Kamu tak perlu memapahku lagi. Keadaanku sudah membaik" pinta Ino sambil melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto. Pada awalnya Naruto hanya diam dan sedikit terkejut karena ia ditarik paksa dari pemikirannya. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum pada Ino dan membiarkan Ino berjalan sendiri.

Suasana hening menyelimuti Naruto dan Ino yang berjalan berdampingan. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Namun dengan obyek yang sama, yaitu Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura telah berhasil membuat kedua orang ini bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa.

"Tak perlu cemas, Naruto. Setahuku, Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat. Aku adalah sahabatnya sejak ia kecil. Jadi aku tahu banyak tentangnya. Percayalah padaku kalau ia akan baik-baik saja" hibur Ino pada Naruto yang terlihat begitu cemas. Walau begitu, Ino tahu kalau sebenarnya ia tak pantas berkata begitu. Karena ia sendiri pun begitu mencemaskan keadaan Sakura. Sebagai sahabatnya, ia takut hal buruk menimpa Sakura.

"Ini semua salahku, Ino. Andai saja aku tak memperbolehkannya ikut. Andai saja aku-..." belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Ino sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya. "Bukan. Ini bukan salahmu..."

Ino terdiam sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu, Sakura sejak lama berharap dapat melihat dunia luar. Kekuataannya mengurungnya dan membuat ia tak dapat pergi melihat dunia luar..."

Ino kembali terdiam. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana sikap Sakura yang selalu menggebu-gebu ketika ia menyampaikan keinginannya untuk melihat dunia luar. "Lalu kamu datang dan memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat dunia luar. Yah, walau sebenarnya ini seperti misi untuk menyelamatkan pamanmu. Namun Sakura begitu gembira. Kau tak melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat ceria ketika dapat melihat dunia luar? Aku tak pernah melihatnya seceria itu saat di hutan. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirimu"

"Tapi-... Eeh?! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Ino menarik tangan kanannya—menyuruhnya berlari—ketika ia akan meluncurkan sanggahannya.

"Kita sudah tertinggal jauh" jawab Ino sambil berlari dengan tangan kirinya yang menarik tangan kanan Naruto untuk menyuruhnya berlari. Mau tak mau Naruto ikut berlari. Namun kemudian Ino berhenti. Naruto pun ikut berhenti. Ia menatap Ino bingung. Terlihat di matanya, Ino yang sedang menatap sesuatu di depannya dengan mata yang terbelalak. Seolah Ino baru saja melihat hantu.

Karena penasaran, Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam yang dilapisi dengan jubah besi berwarna merah bata. Ia memakai sarung tangan hitam. Rambutnya yang panjang juga berwarna hitam. Namun sayangnya laki-laki itu tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Laki-laki itu berdiri di tengah halaman yang sangat luas. Halaman yang dikelilingi oleh dinding yang terlihat seperti benteng.

Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama untuk memperhatikan laki-laki itu, Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan pandangnnya. Kini ia menatap pamannya yang berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Ino dan juga Gaara. Ia menatap pamannya seolah-olah berkata _'Siapa dia?'_. Seakan tahu maksud tatapan Naruto, Kakashi pun menjawabnya. "Raja Madara"

_**DEG!**_

Mendengar nama itu, jantung Naruto dan Ino seakan berhenti berdetak. Sedangkan Gaara sama seperti Kakashi, yaitu terlihat biasa saja. Itu karena Gaara yang sudah terbiasa mendengar nama Raja Madara disebut. Ia juga telah terbiasa melihat Raja Madara. Sebab, ia merupakan anak seorang raja dari kerajaan siluman atau bisa disebut juga kalau ia adalah seorang pangeran. Jadi, Gaara pernah bertemu dengan Raja Madara beberapa kali dan mendengar namanya disebut beratus-ratus kali.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya" ucap Raja Madara tanpa memalingkan mukanya.

Mendengar ucapan Raja Madara, Naruto jadi tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dengan berani ia melangkah maju agar lebih dekat dengan Sang Raja. "Dimana Sakura-_chan?!" _tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kita tidak saling menyapa dulu? Atau berkenalan? Kita belum pernah bertemu bukan?" Raja Madara mulai membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya pun mulai terlihat. Ia memiliki kulit seputih gading namun lebih pucat. Manik mata _Onyx_nya menatap tajam dan tegas. Beberapa helai rambut hitamnya terlihat menutupi wajahnya dan sedikit menutupi mata kanannya.

"Yang ku inginkan hanyalah Sakura-_chan!" _seru Naruto mempertegas kalau ia tak mau bermain-main.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kau inginkan" Raja Madara menjentikkan jarinya. Lalu muncul dari dalam tanah di dekat dinding kanannya, sebuah bola yang terbuat dari tanah. Bola itu sangatlah besar.

Naruto dan teman-temannya hanya dapat melihat bola tersebut dengan tatapan terkejut, bingung, dan penasaran. Setelah bola itu menampakkan wujudnya seutuhnya, tiba-tiba bola itu retak dan tak lama kemudian tanah yang menjadi dinding bola itu hancur berkeping-keping. Memperlihat sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya.

Kini Naruto dan teman-temannya bertambah terkejut. Mata mereka bahkan sampai membola ketika melihat Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah lelah dan tubuh yang lemas, sedang diikat di sebuah tiang. Naruto bahkan sampai mengepalkan jarinya kuat-kuat. Amarahnya tak dapat ditaan lagi. Menurutnya Raja Madara telah sangat keterlaluan. Ia tak akan memaafkan orang yang telah membuat gadis yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya menderita.

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Naruto pun segera berlari ke arah Raja Madara seperti hyena yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Ia pun mengeluarkan kuku-kuku panjang dan tajamnya juga taringnya yang runcing dan tak kalah tajamnya dengan kukunya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura mulai sadar. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba mencari cahaya. Hingga akhirnya matanya mulai membuka sempurna. Memperlihatkan manik mata _emerald_nya yang jernih dan indah. Namun sayangnya, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat bukanlah hal yang seindah matanya. Melainkan Naruto yang berusaha menyerang Raja Madara.

"Naruto, berhenti! Jangan menyerangnya!" teriak Sakura yang hanya dianggap angin lalu saja bagi Naruto. Karena kini ia telah diselimuti oleh rasa marah. Jadi ia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tetap berlari kencang ke arah Raja Madara dan berusaha untuk menyerangnya.

_**DUMB!**_

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melompat dari atas dinding dan mendarat tepat diantara Raja Madara juga Naruto. Debu yang berterbangan membuat orang itu tak terlihat. Naruto pun segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terkejut melihat kedatangan orang yang tak diundang itu. Namun kini ia tak bisa apa-apa selain hanya dapat menutupi kedua matanya dari debu—yang berterbangan di depannya—dengan tangannya. Hal ini tentu membuatnya tak bisa melihat. Apalagi mengetahui identitas orang itu maupun kembali berlari dan menyerang Raja Madara.

"Kita bertemu lagi Na-ru-to..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secret of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Yooo, _minna! _Bagaimana kabar kalian? Semoga saja baik, ya!

Shizu berniat untuk segera menyelesaikan FF ini. Paling tidak agar Shizu tak dikejar rasa bersalah karena selalu menunda-nunda FF ini. Sebenarnya tak hanya karena itu. Tapi juga karena Shizu sudah membuat FF baru. _Gomen..._ ide FF itu tiba-tiba aja muncul dan mengalir deras sederas aliran sungai. Jadi kalau tidak segera ditulis, nanti keburu hilang. Hehehehehe...

Setelah FF yang satu ini selesai, baru Shizu akan mempublish FF yang lain.

Ok! Sekian dulu basa-basinya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Eeeeehhhhh, sebelum itu **JANGAN LUPA**...**R-E-V-I-E-W** nya, ya! Yang banyak! Biar Shizu tambah semangat lagi buat nyelesein FF ini. _**ARIGATOU!**_


	7. Chapter 7-Choice

_**DUMB!**_

_Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melompat dari atas dinding dan mendarat tepat diantara Raja Madara juga Naruto._

**.**

**.**

"_Kita bertemu lagi Na-ru-to..."_

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

**.**

**.**

**Secrets of a Country**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 7 – ****Choice**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debu-debu yang sejak tadi berterbangan di depan Naruto dan membuat matanya perih, kini berangsur-angsur mulai mereda. Naruto pun dapat melihat kembali. Namun baru saja ia membuka kedua matanya, ia telah dikejutkan dengan sosok yang tidak disangka-sangkanya berada di depannya.

"Kakuzu.." ujar Naruto pelan—tak percaya.

Sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Kakuzu. "Kau rindu padaku?" tanya Kakuzu bercanda.

"Ja-jadi kamu bawahan Raja Madara?" tanya Naruto masih saja tak percaya.

"Kamu baru tahu?" Kakuzu terkekeh pelan.

Kini wajah Naruto mengeras. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. "Seharusnya aku sadar soal ini. Saat itu kau dan teman-temanmu terlalu mudah untuk menyerah. Padahal dilihat dari sifatmu juga teman-temanmu itu, kalian tidak akan mudah menyerah begitu saja"

Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Jadi, ini rencanamu?"

Seringai Kakuzu yang sejak tadi terpampang jelas, kini mulai memudar setelah melihat Naruto yang tersenyum mengejek. Ia menjadi geram ketika melihatnya. Ia menjentikan jarinya dan seketika datanglah beberapa ratus orang dengan pakain perang yang lengkap. Bersiap untuk perang. Orang-orang itu atau lebih tepatnya semua prajurit itu, segera membentuk formasi di belakang Kakuzu. Memasang sikap siap sedia. Hanya tunggu perintah dari Kakuzu saja lalu mereka akan segera menyerang Naruto dan juga kawan-kawannya.

Seringai lebar terlihat di wajah Naruto. "Apakah kami sehebat itu hingga kalian menyiapkan banyak sekali prajurit untuk membunuh kami?"

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto tersebut membuat Kakuzu kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia pun kembali menjentikkan jarinya yang merupakan pertanda untuk para prajurit itu agar segera menyerang Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi para prajurit itu untuk merespon perintah Kakuzu. Dengan segera mereka menyerang Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

Tubuh Naruto dengan gesitnya menghindari serangan-serangan yang ditujukan padanya. Sedangkan tangannya bergerak kasar menyerang semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Lalu saat dia dihadang oleh beberapa orang yang menatap remeh padanya. Api kemarahan membakar dirinya. Namun ketika ia hendak menyerang orang-orang tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah api yang saling berpilin dari belakang tubuhnya.

_**WHUSS!**_

Dalam hitungan detik, api itu telah berhasil melukai orang-orang yang menghadang Naruto.

Naruto yang terkejut segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Berniat untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang baru saja menghalangi niatnya untuk menyerang orang-orang tadi. Namun begitu ia berbalik, ia hanya melihat Kakashi yang tengah berlari cepat menghampirinya. "Selamatkan saja gadis itu! Urusan disini biar aku dan yang lain yang menanganinya" ujar Kakashi sambil menghindari setiap serangan dan menyerang balik.

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto tersenyum dan segera mengangguk paham. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat—menuju ke tempat Sakura berada. Terkadang ada beberapa orang yang berniat menghalanginya. Namun berhasil ia singkirkan dengan kasarnya. Karena saat ini ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Ia tak sanggup melihat gadis yang memberi cahaya baginya itu terluka. Jika sampai ia membiarkan gadis bunga sakuranya terluka, ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Kini hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi hingga ia bisa mencapai tempat Sakura berada. Ya, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi sebelum...

_**BOOM! DUAR!**_

Sebuah bola api jatuh dari atas dan menimbulkan sebuah ledakan yang cukup kuat untuk melempar seseorang hingga beberapa meter.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelompak matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar setelah dirinya baru saja terlempar karena ledakan tadi. Namun ia tetap berusaha untuk bangkit. Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika dirasa bahu kirinya seperti terbakar. Mungkin ini akibat ledakan tersebut. Tadi memang ledakan tersebut tepat berada di samping kirinya. Jadi, ada kemungkinan bahu kirinya mengalami luka bakar karena ledakan tersebut.

"Rupanya kau masih bisa bangun, ya, un!" terdengar suara dari atas.

Naruto pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Matanya seketika membola saat ia melihat Deidara sedang duduk di atas awan kecil dengan santainya sambil menatap Naruto remeh. Bukan Deidara yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Karena ia telah memperkirakan kalau Deidara juga akan ada disini. Yang membuatnya terkejut ialah, melihat Deidara duduk di atas awan yang melayang. Bayangkan! Duduk di atas awan yang melayang! Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah melihat orang duduk di atas awan yang melayang.

Melihat Naruto yang terkejut, sebuah seringai bangga terpampang di wajah Deidara. "Kenapa, un? Terkejut, un? Melihatku duduk di atas awan seperti ini, un?" tanya Deidara namun tak ada jawaban maupun reaksi apapun dari Naruto. Yang ada hanyalah Naruto yang masih saja menatapnya terkejut.

"Sebenarnya ini hal yang mudah, un. Kau hanya perlu membekukan sebuah awan agar bisa diduduki, un. Jadi tak perlu terlalu terkejut, un" jelas Deidara yang mulai bosan melihat tatapan terkejut dari Naruto yang baginya terlihat bodoh itu.

Naruto pun akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya kemudian berdecih kesal. "Cih! Aku terlalu banyak membuat-buang waktuku disini" Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya cepat—menuju ke tempat Sakura berada.

"Oi! Urusanku denganmu belum selesai, un!" seru Deidara kesal karena Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, Deidara pun membentuk bola-bola api dengan tangannya. Lalu melemparkannya pada Naruto. "Terima itu, un!" seru Deidara meluapkan amarahnya.

_**BOOM! DUAR!**_

_**BOOM! DUAR!**_

_**BOOM! DUAR!**_

_**BOOM! DUAR!**_

Dengan gesitnya, tubuh Naruto berhasil menghindari setiap serangan yang Deidara tujukan padanya. Tentu hal ini membuat Deidara bertambah geram saja. Namun tak lama kemudian sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Deidara.

Naruto terus berlari sambil menghindari setiap serangan dari Deidara. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan laju kakinya. Itu dikarenakan datangnya sekumpulan prajurit yang begitu banyak. Mungkin jumlahnya sama seperti prajurit yang dibawa oleh Kakuzu tadi.

Walau ia dihadang oleh banyak sekali prajurit, ia tetap tak menyerah. Jika ia menyerah, maka namanya bukanlah Naruto. Jadi dia akan tetap berjuang hingga tetes darah penghabisan. Itu semua ia lakukan hanya untuk Sakura. Gadis yang memberinya secercah cahaya juga harapan dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secret of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sakura, dia merasa dirinya sangatlah tidak berguna. Disaat teman-temannya berjuang, dia hanya dapat menonton tanpa bisa membantu apa-apa. Dia jadi menyesal. Andai saja waktu itu ia tidak beristirahat di lorong yang sepi itu. Andai saja ia lebih berhati-hati juga waspada. pasti semua ini tak akan terjadi.

"_Gomen, _teman-teman. _Gomen, _Naruto" gumamnya pelan.

Mata Sakura kini hanya tertuju pada seorang saja. Naruto. Ia khawatir pada laki-laki itu. Sifatnya yang ceroboh, dan selalu menyerang tanpa berpikir itu membuat Sakura semakin khawatir. Ia tak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Naruto. Laki-laki yang membuatnya bisa melihat dunia luar. Laki-laki yang tak pernah menyerah.

Terlihat Naruto sedikit kesusahan ketika harus menyerang para prajurit—yang menghalangi jalannya—bersamaan dengan menghindari setiap serangan dari prajurit lain juga serangan bola api dari Deidara. Hal ini membuat Sakura mau tak mau menjadi semakin khawatir. Ia tak bisa tenang. Lalu tiba-tiba terbesit di otaknya. Hal yang mungkin dapat mempermudah Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura keras. Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil, segera menolehkan kepalanya ia terlihat terkejut juga senang. Rupanya sejak tadi ia tak sadar kalau Sakura telah sadarkan diri.

"Sakura-_chan?_ aku senang melihatmu telah sadarkan diri" ujar Naruto sambil tetap menyerang juga menghindari serangan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat tampang Naruto yang terkejut dicampu senang itu. Menurutnya Naruto sangat telat menunjukkan ekspresi itu. Karena sejak Naruto menyerang Madara, ia telah sadarkan diri. Lalu kenapa baru sekarang Naruto menyadarinya? Apa itu tidak kelewatan? Mungkin alasannya karena Naruto terlalu sibuk untuk menyadarinya. Yah, walau itu sedikit keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu bahas hal tak penting itu. Lebih baik, coba kamu serang dia menggunakan kekuatan elemenmu!" seru Sakura membuat Naruto sadar. Seharusnya ia melakukan hal tersebut sejak tadi.

Naruto mulai berusaha untuk menyerang Deidara menggunakan kekuatan elemennya. Namun seberapa keraspun ia berusaha, tak ada kekuatan apapun yang ia hasilkan. Ia jadi bingung. Seingatnya, waktu itu ia bisa mengeluarkan elemen angin. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia tak bisa mengeluarkan setupun jenis elemen. Ia tak mengerti.

"Konsentrasilah, Naruto! Konsentrasi!" saran Sakura.

Naruto pun mencoba berkonsentrasi. Namun para prajurit dan Deidara terus menyerangnya hingga ia harus menghindar. Tentu hal ini membuat Naruto sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Konsentrasinya selalu saja buyar setiap seseorang melancarkan serangan padanya yang membuatnya harus menyerang balik atau menghindar.

Sakura menjadi bertambah khawatir juga bingung. Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan elemennya. Jika seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa Naruto kelelahan dan hal itu dapat dimanfaatkan oleh musuh-musuhnya untuk menyerang Naruto. Bukankah itu berbahaya?

"Berhentilah, Naruto!" perintah Madara.

"Kau tak perlu menyia-nyiakan tenagamu seperti itu hanya untuk gadis seperti dia" lanjut Madara sambil mendekati Sakura.

Madara memegang dagu Sakura dan melihatnya lekat-lekat. Sedangkan Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam dan marah. Ia meronta agar Madara melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sakura. Tapi Madara malah menyeringai angkuh. "Dia memang manis, tapi banyak gadis yang lebih manis darinya di luar sana. Dia pribadi yang kuat tapi juga lemah" komentar Madara.

Madara melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sakura dan beralih ke rambut Sakura. Membuat Naruto bertambah marah melihatnya. "Hanya rambutnya yang merah muda saja yang jarang ditemui. Sisanya kau bisa cari dengan mudahnya. Lalu untuk apa kau mati-matian ingin menyelamatkan gadis merah muda ini?" tanya Madara yang juga membuat Sakura tertarik. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin tahu alasan kenapa Naruto begitu ingin menyelamatkannya.

Naruto yang tadinya marah, kini mulai tenang. Ia berdiri menatap tajam Madara dari kejauhan. Karena sekarang tak ada lagi yang menyerangnya. Mana mungkin ada yang berani menyerangnya di saat ia sedang berbicara dengan Madara—pemimpin para musuhnya itu. Sebuah senyum lembut terpampang di wajah Naruto. "Jika kau bertanya alasan umumnya, maka aku akan menjawab bahwa tak butuh alasan apapun untuk menolong seseorang. Tapi jika kamu bertanya alasan khususnya..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

Manik mata _Sapphire _Naruto kini beralih menatap manik mata _emerald _Sakura dengan lembut. "Maka akan ku jawab bahwa karena dia sangat istimewa bagiku. Menurutku tak ada gadis yang sepertinya. Bukan hanya tentang rambut merah mudanya. Tapi tentang segala yang ada pada dirinya.." lanjut Naruto membuat Sakura kini menahan nafasnya.

"Walau kami baru benar-benar dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain secara khusus hanya sekitar beberapa hari, namun itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk menuliskan namanya dalam daftar orang-orang yang istimewa dalam hatiku" kalimat Naruto yang terakhir ini membuat jantung Sakura bagai drum yang tengah ditabuh dengan gaya _rock n roll_. Sangat kencang dan cepat. Ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah bagai kepiting rebus. Beruntung jarak Naruto dari tempatnya cuku jauh. Jadi Naruto tak bisa melihat wajah merah Sakura sekarang.

Di saat suasana yang sangat romantis ini, tiba-tiba saja Madara tertawa keras. Sangat keras hingga telinga Sakura yang berada di dekatnya merasa kesakitan. Seakan gendang telinganya akan pecah jika Madara tak cepat-cepat menghentikan tawanya yang mengerikan itu. "Alasan yang bagus. Aku menyukainya" ujar Madara yang kini telah berhenti tertawa.

Naruto kembali menatap tajam Madara. "Sekarang biar aku yang bertanya"

Sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah Madara. "Tentu saja. Silahkan tanyakan saja apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan"

"Kenapa kamu menculik Sakura-_chan?!_ apa yang kau inginkan darinya?!" tanya Naruto kasar.

Seringai di wajah Madara melebar. "Sebenarnya jawabannya sangat sederhana. Aku hanya ingin memancingmu datang kemari dan seperti dugaanku, kau datang" jawab Madara yang membuat Naruto bingung. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat biasa saja. Karena sejujurnya ia telah mengetahui alasan tersebut.

"Untuk memancingku? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kau ini banyak bertanya, ya! Tapi tak apa. Akan ku jawab dengan senang hati. Aku memancingmu karena aku ingin membunuhmu. Aku bisa saja menyuruh seseorang untuk langsung membunuhmu tanpa harus memancingmu kemari dengan gadis ini. Tapi itu tidaklah seru. Akan lebih seru jika mempermainkan dirimu dulu baru membunuhmu" jawab Madara yang membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Ia tak tahu kalau orang disampingnya ini adalah seorang _Pshycopat _berdarah dingin.

"Hanya karena itu kau menculik Sakura-_chan_ dan membuatnya menderita?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang mulai meninggi karena marah.

"Woo, tenang. Tenang. O, ya, kamu tidak menanyakan alasanku kenapa ingin membunuhmu?" Madara mulai berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu ingin membunuhku?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Seperti tadi, Madara tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras. Membuat semuanya bingung. Sakura lebih bingung lagi. Dia bingung antara Madara itu orang _Pshycopat _atau orang gila. Sedangkan Madara sendiri sekarang telah berhenti tertawa. Matanya menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku ingin membunuhmu karena..." Madara sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat semuanya menjadi penasaran. Namun tidak dengan Kakashi. Karena dia telah tahu alasan Madara.

Ekspresi wajah Madara kini berubah menjadi datar, tak berperasaan, kejam, benci, marah, dan keras. "Kau seorang pa-nge-ran yang hilang" lanjutnya yang membuat mata Naruto dan kawan-kawannya membola karena sangat terkejut. Mereka tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Ya! Kaulah pewaris sah kerajaan ini. Kaulah yang sekarang seharusnya menjadi raja bagi negeri ini. Jika aku tak membunuhmu, maka aku tak akan dapat berkuasa lagi disini. Sebenarnya cukup membiarkanmu tinggal di hutan saja. Namun tetap saja ada kemungkinan orang akan mengetahuinya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengakhir hidupmu" Madara memperjelasnya. Membuat mau tak mau Naruto dan kawan-kawannya harus mempercayai pendengaran mereka.

"Tapi biar ku permudah saja. Akan ku beri kau pilihan. Kau bisa menyelamatkan satu diantara dua orang yang kutunjuk. Lalu setelah kau menyelamatkan salah seorang dari mereka, kau akan satu lawan satu denganku. Kita lihat siapa yang paling pantas untuk memimpin negeri ini" tawar Madara membuat Naruto semakin bingung saja.

"Pilihan? Menyelamatkan? Siapa?" Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Ya, pilihlah! Kau ingin menyelamatkan gadis yang sangat istimewa bagimu.." Madara melihat Sakura dan dengan tiba-tiba tali yang mengikat kedua tangan juga kaki Sakura mengencang.

"**AAAAAhhhhhh!"** teriak Sakura kesakitan. Membuat Naruto terbakar amarah.

"...atau.." Madara menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Naruto dalam. Tangan kirinya terangkat. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah di dekat dinding kanan Naruto, sebuah bola yang terbuat dari tanah. Bola itu sangatlah besar. Ini seperti saat-saat kemunculan Sakura.

Setelah bola itu menampakkan wujudnya seutuhnya, tiba-tiba bola itu retak dan tak lama kemudian tanah yang menjadi dinding bola itu hancur berkeping-keping. Memperlihat sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Madara melanjutkan kalimatnya yang langsung membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya terkejut kecuali Kakashi. "Ibumu, Naruto. Aku selama ini menyembunyikannya agar ia bisa melihat saat anaknya meregang nyawa seperti suaminya"

'_Ibu Naruto?jadi selama ini Permaisuri Kushina masih hidup?'_ pikir sakura.

"I-ibuku?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa. Ia terus menatap sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu lelah dan mata yang hanya dapat menatap sayu. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus dan kurang terawat. Tapi semua itu tak mengurangi paras anggun juga cantiknya.

"Ya, dia ibumu. Ibu yang kau nanti-nantikan dan rindukan" Madara sengaja menjawab pertanyaan Naruto untuk memperjelasnya.

Namun itu malah membuat Naruto semakin marah. Cukup menderita baginya melihat keadaan Sakura yang terikat. Kini ia harus kembali menderita dengan melihat ibunya terikat dan dengan keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan. Sedangkan ibunya tiba-tiba saja terlihat bersemangat. Ketika ia dapat melihat anak yang ia yakini sebagai anaknya. Walau ia telah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak melihat anak yang sangat ia sayangi itu, tapi ia tetap dapat mengenalinya. Semua itu karena paras Naruto yang tak jauh beda dengan paras suami tercintanya, Minato.

Seulas senyum lembut terlukis di wajahnya melihat kini anak yang selalu ada di setiap mimpinya itu kini telah tumbuh dewasa. Bahkan air mata Kushina tak bisa ditahan lagi. Tangannya juga terasa gatal ingin memeluk dan mendekap Naruto erat-erat. Namun apa daya. Sekarang ia tak lebih dari sekadar sebuah boneka. Ia tak bisa apa-apa karena terikat seperti ini. Hanya nama Naruto saja yang dapat terucap dari bibirnya. "Na-Naruto...Naruto anakku"

**DEG!**

Mendengar ibunya memanggil namanya, dunia seakan berputar dan waktu seakan berhenti baginya. Entah kenapa ha itu membuatnya ingin berlari ke tempat ibunya berada dan memeluknya erat. Ia pun hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju ibunya. Namun Madara menghentikannya. "Pilih Naruto! Gadis yang sangat istimewa bagimu atau ibu yang begitu kau rindukan?"

Naruto menghentikan langkanya dan terdiam. Lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil berpikir. Ini pilihan yang sangat sulit baginya. Kedua orang itu sangat istimewa baginya. Ia tak bisa memilih salah satu diantara dua orang itu.

"Naruto tak perlu memilih" ujar Ino tiba-tiba. Semua perhatian pun hanya tertuju padanya.

"Selamatkan Sakura, Naruto! Biar ku selamatkan ibumu dan pamanmu akan mengurus para penggangu. Ku lihat ia cukup hebat" perintah Gaara.

"Aku akan membantu Gaara. Kau harus cepat selamatkan Sakura. Jika sampai sahabatku terluka, aku tak akan memaafkanmu" tutur Ino dan Gaara menggangguk setuju.

Senyum Naruto pun merekah. Dengan cepat ia pun berlari ke tempat Sakura untuk menyelamatkannya. Sedangkan Kakashi mulai mengurusi para pengganggu yang berusaha mengganggu Naruto. Lalu Gaara dan Ino berlari ke tempat ibu Naruto berada. Namun tiba-tiba, di tengah perjalanan mereka, tanah yang menjadi tempat mereka berpijak bergoyang.

"Eh, ada apa ini?" tanya Ino bingung.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah retak-retakan dari dalam tanah.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat" ucap seseorang bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok monster dengan rupa yang sangat menyeramkan. Monster itu terbuat dari campuran tanah dan api. Monster itu sangatlah besar dan di pundaknya, terlihat Hidan tengah duduk dengan santainya. Monster itu monster milik Hidan!

"Cih!" Kakazu berdecih ketika melihat kemunculan Hidan. "Seperti biasa. Pasti kau melakukan ritual bodohmu itu dulu, kan?" tebak Kakuzu.

"Tak ada waktu untuk mengobrol" ujar Hidan dingin. Membuat tangan Kakuzu terasa gatal ingin menghajar Hidan. Namun sayangnya kini ia sedang berusaha menghalangi niat Kakashi yang tengah berusaha menghancurkan para penghalang Naruto.

Kemunculan monster itu membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya terkejut. Apalagi monster itu berada tepat di hadapan Gaara juga Ino. Hidan pun menggerakan monster itu. Monster itu kini telah berdiri kokoh di atas tanah. Kedua tangannya yang besar itu menghantam tanah.

**DUMB!**

Lalu muncullah batuan-batuan besar yang terbuat dari tanah bergerak dari bawah menuju Gaara juga Ino. Mereka berhasil menghindar, tapi tiba-tiba muncullah semburan api dari monster itu.

**WHUSS!**

Api itu salin berpilin dan melesat cepat ke arah Gaara juga Ino. Mereka berdua yang masih belum siap pun akhirnya terkena api itu. Namun tak berhenti disitu, Hidan kembali menyerang mereka menggunakan tanah seperti tadi.

**DUMB!**

Gaara dan Ino pun terpental jauh. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut. Sedangkan Kakashi masih setia melawan Kakuzu. Lalu Sakura, ia merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Melihat Ino, sahabatnya yang paling berharga kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Mungkin itu akibat tubuh mereka yang tak siap menerima serangan. Karena dampak dari serangan akan lebih berpengaruh terhadap orang yang tidak siap daripada orang yang siap.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mencapai tujuanmu?" tanya Madara dengan sebuah seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Madara. "Mungkin kamu tidak akan membiarkanku mencapai tujuanku..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak akan menyerah..." Naruto menatap tajam Madara. Sedangkan Madara, seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya semakin jelas terlihat.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku tidak akan menyerah.." Naruto semakin kuat mengepalkan tangannya. Kali ini kesabarannya benar-benar habis. Madara telah menyakiti gadis yang sangat berharga baginya, menyakiti ibu yang selalu ia mimpikan, dan menyakiti teman-temannya yang dengan setia menemani perjalanannya. Lalu sekarang ia melihat pamannya—Kakashi—yang kini terlihat begitu kelelahan. Ia tak bisa memaafkan Madara atas semua itu.

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk meraih tujuanku. Kau harus mengingat itu, Raja Madara!" Naruto kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Madara. Namun kini berbeda. Manik mata _Sapphire _nya yang indah dan jernih telah berubah menjadi merah semerah darah. Gigi-giginya bertambah runcing. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam semakin panjang. Tak hanya itu, bahkan tubuhnya kini bagai diselimuti oleh api dan tumbuh beberapa ekor di pantatnya. Ia terlihat bagaikan seekor monster. Tapi memang ada darah siluman—yang dapat menjadikan Naruto bagai monster—yang mengalir dalam tubuh Naruto. Jadi tidak heran jika tiba-tiba saja Naruto berubah menjadi seekor monster walau tidaklah sempurna.

Semuanya yang tadi sibuk berpertarung, kini berdiri diam tak berkutik. Terkejut dengan perubahan pada diri Naruto. Bahkan Kakashi sendiri pun sangat terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto?" gumam Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh matanya. Naruto terlihat begitu mengerikan menurutnya lebih menyeramkan dari saat Naruto berubah sebelumnya. Ekor-ekor Naruto yang berwarna merah bagai api bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah dan sebuah geraman terdengar dari mulut Naruto yang terlihat menyeramkan dengan gigi-gigi runcingnya. Sakura tahu kalau suatu hari nanti hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu akan membuat hatinya begitu sakit.

Sedangkan Madara, ia juga ikut terkejut. Namun itu hanya sebentar. Karena detik berikutnya, sebuah seringai kembali terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Hoo, permainan baru saja di mulai, ya? Menarik sekali"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~ To be Continued ~*~*~*~*~*~**

Yahoooo, _minna!_ Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?

Semoga baik, ya! Karena kabarku juga baik... _(Readers : perasaan nggak ada yang nanya, deh! (-_-) )_

Bagaimana cerita kali ini? sudah cukup seru dan menegangkankah? Semoga saja sudah. Karena Shizu sudah berusaha yang terbaik. O, iya! Sekedar informasi, di chapter berikutnya, pertarungan yang benar-benar pertarungan baru akan di mulai. Chapter ini mungkin pertarungannya belum terlalu seru. _Gomen _soal yang itu dan semoga saja pertarungan di chapter berikutnya akan lebih seru. Semoga saja.

Hmm... sepertinya sekian dulu corat-coret yang tidak penting ini. **REVIEW **nya Shizu tunggu, ya! Jangan lupa! _Sayounara!_ Dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! _Jaa!_


	8. Chapter 8-The Real War

"_Hoo, permainan baru saja di mulai, ya? Menarik sekali"_

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

**.**

**.**

**Secrets of a Country**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 8 – ****The Real War**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**GRRRRR!**_

Sebuah geraman terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Ia sampai sekarang masih setia menatap tajam Madara dengan matanya yang merah semerah darah. Sedangkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan sangat panjang itu sudah sangat gatal ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Kini ia tak lebih dari seorang monster yang haus darah. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin hal ini. Namun sebuah gejolak dalam dirinya terus menuntut.

_**DUMB!**_

_**DUMB!**_

_**DUMB!**_

Monster milik Hidan berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan kaki-kakinya yang besar. Sehingga menciptakan bunyi dentuman yang keras. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera membalik tubuhnya menghadap monster milik Hidan tersebut. Matanya memicing tajam. Geramannya terdengar semakin keras.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. Terlihat di kedua telapak tangannya telah muncul bola-bola api yang berputar-putar. Naruto pun segera berlari menerjang monster di depannya. Sedangkan monster itu berusaha memukul Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya. Namun Naruto dapat mengelak. Bahkan ia menyerang balik monster itu dengan menekankan bola api yang berada di tangan kanannya ke lengan kanan monster itu. Disusul dengan bola api yang berada di tangan kirinya. Lalu ia mencakar lengan kanan monster itu dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan panjang berkali-kali.

_**ZRASH!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

_**KRAK!**_

Lengan monster yang terbuat dari campuran tanah dan api itu tiba-tiba saja retak dan melebur. Sebuah seringai kemenangan terpampang di wajah Naruto. Namun sepertinya Naruto masih belum pantas menyeringai seperti itu. Karena tanpa diduga, lengan yang tadinya telah hancur lebur, kini muncul lagi.

"Ke-kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sedangkan Hidan, ia mendengus kecil dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan monsterku begitu saja seperti dulu? jika kau mengira begitu, berarti kau salah besar!" ujar Hidan yang memancing amarah Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sebuah bola api yang lebih besar dari yang pertama muncul di telapak tangan kirinya. Sedangkan sebuah bola angin yang besarnya sama dengan bola api tadi muncul di telapak tangan kanannya. Setelah itu ia melompat dan menekankan kedua telapak tangannya itu ke tanah.

_**KRATAK KRATAK KRATAK KRATAK!**_

_**WHUSSS!**_

Tanah itu pun retak dan membuat garis panjang ke arah monster tadi. Lalu tiba-tiba keluar semburan angin yang bercampur dengan api. Semburan itu berhasil melempar tubuh monster tersebut beserta Hidan. Namun mereka segera bangkit dan berniat untuk menyerang balik. Hidan menggerakan tangan kanannya dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah panah besar yang terbuat dari tanah juga api muncul dari tangan kanan monster tersebut. Lalu monster tersbeut pun melemparkan panah itu ke arah Naruto.

_**SYUTTTT!**_

Panah tersebut meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Tanpa waktu lama, Naruto pun menghindarinya. Hal itu membuat panah tadi hanya mengenai angin saja dan berakhir dengan menancap di tanah. Sebuah seringai ejekkan pun terpampang di wajah Naruto. Tentu hal ini membuat Hidan geram. Ia pun melalui monsternya terus menerus melempar panah yang terbuat dari tanah dan api itu ke arah Naruto.

_**SYUTTTT!**_

_**SYUTTTT!**_

_**SYUTTTT!**_

_**SYUTTTT!**_

_**SYUTTTT!**_

_**SYUTTTT!**_

Naruto terus menghindari serangan dari Hidan yang ditujukan padanya. Seringai mengejeknya pun masih terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya. Namun entah kenapa, kini giliran Hidan yang menyeringai mengejek. Naruto yang melihat seringai itu, hanya dapat menatap Hidan bingung. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai mengerti apa arti di balik seringai milik Hidan tersebut.

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

Panah yang sejak tadi Hidan luncurkan pada Naruto itu tiba-tiba saja meledak secara bergiliran. Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah panah tersebut pun tak bisa apa-apa. Ia rupanya telah masuk perangkap Hidan.

Naruto pun terlempar ke atas dan jatuh dengan keras ke tanah. Terlihat ada banyak sekali luka bakar di tubuhnya. Walau begitu Naruto tak menyerah. Ia pun bangkit lagi. Namun rasanya seluruh tubuhnya sakit semua. "Ck! Sial!" gumam Naruto.

"Hei, Hidan!" panggil Deidara sambil mendekati Hidan yang kini tengah mneyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Hidan yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. "Sejak kapan kamu memakai bahan peledak sepertiku, un?" tanya Deidara sedikit marah karena Hidan telah ikut-ikutan dirinya.

"Baru saja. Kau tak lihat?" jawab Hidan dengan muka datar dan nada dingin.

"Ck!" Deidara berdecak marah. "Kini giliranku, un! Jangan ganggu, un!" tutur Deidara sambil melajukan awannya ke arah Naruto.

"Tak bisa jamin!" ucap Hidan sambil menggerakan monsternya menyusul Deidara.

"Ck!" lagi-lagi Deidara hanya dapat berdecak marah melihat kelakuan Hidan yang tak terduga itu. Namun walau begitu, mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi ke arah Naruto bersama-sama.

Sedangkan Naruto yang menjadi sasaran empuk Deidara dan Hidan pun masih terus berusaha untuk bangkit. Karena jika ia tetap seperti ini terus, maka ia yakin kalau nyawanyalah yang akan hilang. Dan ia tak mau nyawanya menghilang sebelum ia berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura maupun ibunya. Ia harus bangkit. Harus!

"Naruto! Kau harus bangkit! Jika tidak, mereka akan menghabisimu!" teriak Sakura yang terdengar jelas oleh indera pendengaran Naruto.

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto! Kamu pasti bisa!" teriak Sakura lagi dan teriakan Sakura yang kali ini benar-benar membangkitkan semangat Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura, gadis yang berharga untuknya itu percaya padanya. Sakura percaya kalau ia bisa. Jadi dia harus bisa. Bisa bangkit kembali dan menghancurkan Madara dan bawahannya tersebut.

Naruto pun akhirnya bangkit kembali. Walau itu sangat sulit bagi tubuhnya yang telah penuh dengan luka itu, namun ia tak menyerah. Ia terus berusaha. Hal itu membuat Madara menyeringai senang. Ia berpikir kalau Naruto itu mangsa yang sangat menarik. Sedangkan Deidara dan Hidan cukup kagum dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto dan ini membuat mereka semakin bersemangat untuk menghabisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secret of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gaara sedikit demi sedikit membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan manik mata _Jade_ nya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencari cahaya. Tertangkap oleh telinganya. Suara dentuman, ledakan, angin, dan suara-suara lainnya yang saling tercampur. Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya ketika ia hendak bangun. Rupanya tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Ia memegang kepalanya ketika mendadak ia merasa sangat pusing. Mungkin ini karena tadi ia terlempar.

Gaara melihat keseliling ketika kesadarannya telah benar-benar pulih. Namun sayang, pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali setelah pingsan adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan. Ia melihat Naruto sedang melawan Deidara dan Hidan dengan tubuhnya yang telah berubah menjadi monster walau tak sempurna. Tubuh Naruto juga penuh luka dan sepertinya ia mulai kelelahan.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Gaara pun bangkit dan berniat untuk menolong Naruto. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati medan pertempuran Naruto, Deidara, dan Hidan. Namun tak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya. Mungkin itu karena mereka sedang serius bertarung.

"Hidan!" panggil Gaara yang membuat semuanya menoleh. Terutama Hidan yang namanya dipanggil.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Gaara sedikit berubah. Pertama dari kaki lalu menjalar ke atas. "Aku lah lawanmu!" seru Gaara yang tubuhnya hampir sempurna berubah.

Semuanya tampak terkejut melihat perubahan pada diri Gaara. Kini ia tak lagi berdiri sebagai seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah bata dan bermanik mata _Jade._ Tetapi ia berdiri sebagai seekor monster berbentuk layaknya rakun dengan tubuh yang besar dan ekor yang bergerigi. Monster itu seperti terbuat dari pasir.

Hidan menyeringai senang. Rupanya masih ada lawan yang menarik. "Deidara, kau urus saja _Half-Demon _itu. Biar aku yang urus _The King of Demon_ nya" perintah Hidan. Sedangkan Deidara hanya dapat berdecak marah tanpa bisa apa-apa. Karena perintah Hidan tadi ada benarnya. Akan lebih cepat jika dia mengurus si _Half-Demon _dan Hidan mengurus _The King of Demon. _Jadi mau tak mau ia akan menurutinya untuk kali ini. Ya, untuk kali ini saja.

"Mau mulai bermain sekarang?" tanya Hidan dengan seringai menantang dan Gaara menjawabnya dengan geraman.

_**GRRRRR!**_

Gigi-gigi runcing milik Gaara merapat. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam bagai pedang yang siap menusuk kapan saja. Kuku-kuku Gaara yang tajam sudah bersiap untuk menyerang. Sedangkan Hidan mulai memerintahkan agar monsternya mengeluarkan panah-panah peledak seperti tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, panah-panah tersebut diluncurkan ke arah Gaara yang dengan gesit menghindarinya sambil terus berlari ke arah Hidan.

_**SYUTTTT!**_

_**SYUTTTT!**_

_**SYUTTTT!**_

_**SYUTTTT!**_

Namun sayangnya kali ini Hidan tak berhasil menjebak musuhnya untuk berada di tengah-tengah panah peledak miliknya. Karena ternyata Gaara terus berlari ke arahnya. Sehingga sulit baginya untuk menggiring Gaara ke tengah-tengah panah peledak miliknya.

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

Panah-panah itu pun meledak. Namun ledakan tersebut tak berhasil melukai Gaara. Hal ini membuat Hidan merasa jengkel. Ia pun mengeluarkan bola api yang sangat besar melalui mulut monsternya itu. Kemudian monster itu melemparkan bola api yang ia buat ke arah Gaara yang masih berlari untuk menjangkau mereka.

_**WHUSSSS!**_

Bola api itu pun melesat cepat ke arah Gaara. Lalu ketika bola api itu mengenai tubuh Gaara, sebuah ledakan besar pun tak dapat dihindari.

_**DUARRRRR!**_

Waktu seakan berhenti setelah kejadian tersebut. Sakura, Naruto, bahkan Kakashi sampai terkejut. Ino pun sampai tersadar dari pingsannya. Sedangkan Madara, Kakuzu, Deidara, dan Hidan sendiri malah merasa senang.

"GAARA!" teriak Sakura. Dia pun berusaha untuk memberontak. Namun semua usahanya hanyalah sia-sia. Dia menjadi merasa benar-benar tak berguna. Dia hanya dapat melihat di saat teman-temannya berusaha untuk bertarung.

Sedangkan Kakashi, ia ingin menolong tapi tak bisa karena Kakuzu menghalangi niatnya. Kalau Naruto, seperti biasa. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang sekarang merasa diacuhkan. Ia berlari ke arah Hidan dan beusaha untuk menyerangnya. Namun belum sempat ia menyerang Hidan, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang muncul dari kepulan asap bekas ledakan tadi.

_**ZRASH!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

Ternyata yang keluar adalah Gaara. Ia selamat dari ledakan tadi dan dia baru saja menyerang monster Hidan dengan cakarnya yang tajam. Badan dari monster milik Hidan pun hancur. Karena tadi Gaara menyerangnya pas sekali di dada monster tersebut.

"Hosh..Hosh...Hosh..." nafas Gaara memburu karena kelelahan. Luka di tubuh Gaara pun bertambah. Namun ia masih beruntung karena selamat dari ledakan besar tersebut. Walau untuk menyelamatkan diri tadi, dia perlu mengerahkan kekuatan penuh. Ia perlu membangun sebuah bola pelindung dari tanah padat yang kuat sekuat besi. Agar ia selamat dari ledakan besar tadi.

Gaara merasa sedikit lega karena monster tadi berhasil ia kalahkan. Namun perkiraannya itu salah. Karena seperti Naruto tadi, monster itu kembali muncul. Tubuhnya seperti masih baru. Tanpa luka apapun. Padahal Gaara merasa kalau dirinya telah melukai monster tadi cukup parah. Tapi itu seperti tak berdampak apa-apa. Sedangkan Naruto telah tahu akan hal ini. Ia ingin membantu. Tetapi Deidara terus menyerangnya. Membuat dirinya tak bisa membantu Gaara.

Gaara pun mulai memutar otaknya. Setahu Gaara, jika seekor monster diserang tepat di bagian dadanya, dia akan mati. Tapi kenapa monster yang ini tidak? Apa karena dia sebenarnya bukanlah monster yang sesungguhnya? Monster milik Hidan itu kan sebenarnya adalah monster buatan. Monster yang berasal dari campuran beberapa elemen. Pantas saja monster milik Hidan itu berbeda dari monster-monster kebanyakan. Jika begini, maka hanya Ino yang tahu bagaimana cara mengalahkannya.

Gaara kembali menyiapkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Ia pun berlari ke arah monster milik Hidan. Sedangkan Hidan menunggu Gaara dengan sebuah senyum meremehkan terukir di wajahnya. Ino telah tahu tentang wujud monster Gaara. Karena pada pertarungan sebelumnya, Ino melihat Gaara yang hampir berubah menjadi monster tanpa disadari oleh yang lain. Jadi ketika Ino menyadari situasi Gaara, ia pun segera mencoba melihat kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh monster milik Hidan itu. Cukup sulit baginya untuk melihatnya. Karena Hidan telah memberi sebuah pelindung yang membuat orang sulit melihat kelemahan dari monsternya.

Walau begitu, Ino tak menyerah. Ia tadi pingsan cukup lama dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi paling tidak ia sekarang ingin dapat berbuat sesuatu untuk mengalahkan orang-orang jahat itu. Ia pun berusaha untuk melihat kelemahan monster tersebut ketika ada kesempatan. Mungkin kesempatan itu akan ada jika monster itu di serang lagi oleh Gaara.

_**ZRASH!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

Gaara kembali menyerang monster tersebut. Kini lengan kiri dan kanan monster itu telah hancur. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian lengan monster itu kembali muncul. Namun kesempatan ketika lengan kiri dan kanan monster itu hancur telah dimanfaatkan oleh Ino untuk melihat kelemahan monster milik Hidan. Gaara memang sengaja melakukan hal itu. Ia tahu kalau Ino merasa kesulitan untuk melihat kelemahan monster itu karena pelindung yang dipasang oleh Hidan. Namun ia juga tahu kalau pelindung Hidan melemah ketika monsternya diserang dan hancur. Yah, walau pelindung itu akan kembali menguat ketika bagian tubuh monster yang hancur itu kembali utuh lagi. Gaara tahu itu semua karena ia berbicara dengan Ino lewat telepati. Ia tak bisa berbicara dengan Ino secara langsung dalam wujud monsternya. Karena cara berkomunikasi para monster adalah lewat telepati.

Jarak waktu dari hancur dan munculnya lagi bagian tubuh monster milik Hidan itu memang singkat. Namun Gaara percaya kalau Ino bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang sangat singkat itu untuk melihat kelemahan monster itu. Jadi dia membiarkan Hidan menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat ini. Karena ia yakin kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia lah yang akan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'_Serang monster itu! Lalu serang Hidan! Tusuk jantungnya!' _perintah Ino pada Gaara lewat telepati. Gaara mengangguk mengerti dari kejauhan. Lalu ia pun kembali berlari ke arah monster di depannya itu. Kemudian ketika jaraknya dengan monster tersebut semakin dekat, ia pun segera melompat. Lalu ia menyerang dada monster itu dengan kuku jari tangan kanannya yang tajam dan panjang.

_**ZRASH!**_

"Semuanya akan sia-...si..a" perkataan Hidan terpotong ketika dengan tiba-tiba Gaara menusukkan ke lima kuku jari tangan kirinya ke jantung Hidan.

_**JLEB!**_

Seketika itu juga monster tadi hancur berkeping-keping dan tak muncul lagi. Bahkan energi Hidan sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Walau ia tak mati. Namun setidaknya ia tak lagi dapat membuat seekor monster yang merepotkan itu.

Kini tugas Gaara hanya tinggal tersisa satu. Yaitu membunuh Hidan. Karena walau telah ditusuk jantungnya, Hidan tetap tak mati. Namun kondisinya melemah. Ia pun kembali bertelepati dengan Ino.

'_Tunjukkan padaku cara untuk membunuhnya!'_

'_Sebentar. Ada pelindung lain yang menghalangiku'_

Ino pun kembali berusaha untuk melihat kelemahan Hidan. Namun sebuah pelindung yang lain menghalanginya. Sepertinya pelindung itu bersumber dari kalung berbentuk lingkaran dengan segitiga terbalik di dalamnya yang tergantung di leher Hidan. Mungkin jika kalung itu dihancurkan, maka pelindungnya pun akan hancur dan dia dapat melihat kelemahan Hidan.

'_Coba kau hancurkan kalung Hidan! Mungkin pelindungnya akan hilang' _perintah Ino lewat telepati dan Gaara pun segera menyerang Hidan lagi. Namun kali ini target utamanya hanyalah menghancurkan kalung Hidan tersebut.

Hidan sadar kalau sepertinya Gaara juga Ino telah menyadari tentang pelindung yang bersumber dari kalungnya tersebut. Namun dia hanya dapat menghindar ketika Gaara menyerang. Itu karena kondisinya yang mulai melemah. Mungkin ia tak mati. Tapi kekuatan elemennya menjadi berkurang.

Gaara terus berusaha untuk mengambil kalung Hidan. Ia tahu kalau Hidan mulai melemah. Jadi seharusnya ini akan menjadi mudah baginya. Walau kenyataannya ini tak semudah yang ia kira. Tapi pada akhirnya ia dapat menjangkau kalung milik Hidan tersebut. Ia pun segera menarik kalung itu agar terlepas dari leher Hidan.

_**CTAS!**_

Tali kalung itu pun putus dan Gaara berhasil mendapatkan kalung itu. Ia pun segera menghancurkan kalung itu dengan cara meremukannya dengan sekali genggaman.

_**KREK!**_

Kalung itu pun hancur menjadi beberapa bagian. **"Arghhhhh!" **teriak Hidan kesakitan. Mungkin itu karena kini kekuatan elemennya berkurang dratis yang menyebabkan tubuhnya serasa terbakar. Semua itu karena kalung yang menyimpan sebagian besar kekuatannya telah hancur. Hal ini tentu membuatnya melemah. Sangat melemah.

'_Sudah bisa?'_

'_Sudah. Sebentar'_

Ino mengamati Hidan dengan seksama untuk mencari kelemahannya. Ia pun melihat kelemahan Hidan. _'Kubur dia dalam tanah!' _

Setelah mendengar perkataan Ino barusan, seringai kemenangan pun terpampang di wajah Gaara. Seperti yang ia kira. Kalau pada akhirnya ia lah yang akan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia pun dengan mudahnya mencekik leher Hidan sambil mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Hidan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa apalagi memberontak. Karena ia telah melemah sekarang. Jadi ia hanya dapat pasrah dengan keadaannya. Walau sebenarnya ia tak suka hal ini. Namun ia senang jika harus mati di tangan _The King of Demon _ini. Karena ia tak perlu malu jika ia mati di tangan orang yang hebat seperti Gaara.

Gaara pun menghentakkan kaki kanannya kuat-kuat.

_**DUMB!**_

_**KRATAK KRATAK KRATAK KRATAK!**_

Tiba-tiba saja tanah yang berada di depannya retak dan membelah menjadi dua. Sebuah senyum bangga terlukis di wajah monster Gaara. Beberapa detik kemudian Gaara pun melepaskan tangannya yang mencekik Hidan dan seketika itu pula tubuh Hidan terjatuh dalam lubang tersebut. Setelah itu Gaara kembali menghentakkan kakinya dan tanah itu pun menutup. Menutupnya tanah itu menimbulkan suara seperti ledakan. Namun tak begitu keras.

_**DUMB!**_

_**KRATAK KRATAK KRATAK KRATAK!**_

_**BOOM!**_

Gaara pun kembali ke wujud manusianya setelah Hidan masuk ke dalam tanah. Namun tubuhnya langsung terasa lemas bahkan hendak jatuh. Karena ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Selain itu, ada banyak luka di tubuhnya yang sekarang mulai terasa sakitnya. Ino yang berada tak jauh darinya pun segera berlari ke arahnya dan menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir saja jatuh.

Ino membaringkan tubuh Gaara di atas tanah. Lukanya sangat banyak. Ino jadi khawatir. Ia ingin mengobatinya tapi tak bisa. Jika disini ada Sakura, pasti Gaara telah diobati oleh Sakura. Karena terkadang Sakura memanfaatkan kekuatan elemennya untuk menyembuhkan seseorang. Seperti yang diajarkan oleh ibunya.

Melihat keadaan Gaara yang begitu memperhatinkan, Ino jadi khawatir pada teman-temannya yang lain. Ia pun melihat ke arah Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu sepertinya telah tak kuat. Namun ia tetap berusaha untuk kuat. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Nauto. Ia cukup terkejut melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti itu. Ia jadi ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Bahwa mungkin saja Naruto akan berubah menjadi monster dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Naruto berubah menjadi monster. Tapi walau begitu, Naruto tetap saja ceroboh hingga melukai dirinya sendiri.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi. Terlihat olehnya bahwa paman Naruto yang berambut perak itu mulai kelelahan. Sedangkan Kakuzu sendiri juga mulai kelelahan tapi tak selelah Kakashi. Ino jadi ingin membantu Kakashi untuk membunuh Kakuzu. Tapi seperti yang ia tahu, kalau Kakashi itu adalah seorang _The King of Elements_. Jadi tanpa perlu ia bantu pun, sepertinya Kakashi bisa mengatasi Kakuzu. Semoga saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secret of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Di saat Gaara telah berhasil mengalahkan Hidan, Kakashi masih harus berjuang melawan Kakuzu. Padahal kini tubuhnya telah melemah akibat mengalahkan prajurit-prajurit Raja Madara yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Sedangkan Kakuzu masih menikmati pertarungan ini. hiburan tersendiri baginya melihat Kakashi yang mulai kelelahan.

"Bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja ini?" tanya Kakuzu sambil mulai menggerakan tangannya ke depan. Lalu tiba-tiba dari ke dua tangannya tersebut tumbullah batang pohon dengan ujurng runcing yang terus memanjang dan bergerak cepat ke arah Kakashi. Batang pohon tersebut berusaha untuk menusuk jantung Kakashi. Bukannya menghindar atau lari, Kakashi malah menyeringai. Kakuzu pun dibuat bingung olehnya.

Kakashi merentangkan tangan kirinya ke depan dan membuka telapak tangan kirinya itu lebar-lebar. Tanpa diduga, batang pohon dengan ujung yang runcing tadi berhenti tepat di depan telapak tangan kiri Kakashi. Walau begitu, ujung pohon yang runcing tersebut sudah berhasil melukai telapak tangan kiri Kakashi. Darah segar pun mengalir dari telapak tangannya. Beruntung itu hanyalah luka kecil saja. Namun hal ini tentu membuat bingung Kakuzu. Bagaimana bisa batang pohon yang dikendalikannya berhenti bergerak hanya karena Kakashi merentangkan tangan kirinya ke depan? Bukankah ini aneh?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kakuzu tak percaya.

Seringai Kakashi pun bertambah lebar ketika tiba-tiba es menjalar dari ujung batang pohon yang runcing ke tangan Kakuzu. Kakuzu pun sadar kalau Kakashi berniat untuk melumpuhkan saraf-sarafnya dengan cara mehantarkan es melalui batang pohonnya. Jadi sebelum es itu menjalar ke tangannya dan melumpuhkan saraf tangannya ia pun menghancurkan batang pohon yang kini telah membeku tersebut.

_**CTAR!**_

Batang pohon yang telah beku itu pun hancur berkeping-keping. Kakuzu jadi sedikit lega. Karena es tadi belum sempat menjalar ke tangannya. Namun tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba saja muncul sesuatu dari balik pecahan batang pohon yang telah beku itu.

_**WHUSSS!**_

Muncul sebuah bola api yang besarnya bahkan melebihi Kakuzu. Bola api itu pun menyelimuti tubuh Kakuzu. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Kakashi kemudian merentangkan ke dua tangannya ke depan. Dari ke dua tangan Kakashi tersebut tumbullah akar-akar pohon yang membentuk semacam bola yang kemudian mengurung Kakuzu beserta bola api yang menyelimutinya tadi. Setelah itu Kakashi menghentakan kaki kanannya.

_**DUMB!**_

_**KRATAK KRATAK KRATAK KRATAK!**_

_**WHUSSSS!**_

Begitu kakinya itu dihentakan ke tanah, tanah tersebut pun retak. Retakan tersebut menjalar ke tempat Kakuzu. Namun tanah itu tak membelah ataupun memasukkan tubuh Kakuzu ke dalamnya. Melainkan dengan tiba-tiba muncullah tanah yang mengelilingi tubuh Kakuzu. Tanah itu bergerak ke atas dan bertemu pada satu titik. Lapisan tanah yang berbentuk bola pun terbentuk. Kini tubuh Kakuzu terkurung oleh lapisan tanah yang membentuk bola yang di dalamnya terdapat akar-akar pohon yang juga membentuk bola. Oh, jangan lupakan bola api super panas yang ikut masuk ke dalam bola besar yang mengurung Kakuzu tersebut.

Kakuzu pun pada akhirnya terkurung dalam sebuah oven besar berbentuk bola yang panas bagai di neraka. Walau begitu Kakuzu tak menyerah. Disaat tubuhnya hampir terbakar habis, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengeluarkan elemen air dari ke dua tangannya. Ia pun berhasil!

Aliran deras air keluar dari ke dua telapak tangannya. Air itu pun memenuhi oven berbentuk bola yang tak lagi panas tersebut. Lama kelamaan air itu semakin sesak memenuhi oven berbentuk bola tersebut. Hingga akhirnya akar-akar yang mengurugnya maupun tanah yang juga mengurungnya itu tak lagi kuat menahan kuatnya desakan air.

_**KRATAK!**_

_**BYUSSSSS!**_

Bagian atas bola itu pun akhirnya retak dan air menyembur dari retakan tersebut. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Kakuzu untuk keluar dari dalam oven berbentuk bola tersebut. Ia melompat ke atas. Membuat oven berbentuk bola itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Saat Kakuzu masih berada di atas, ia mengeluarkan bongkahan-bongkahan es dengan ujung yang runcing. Ia arahkan bongkahan-bongkahan es itu ke tempat Kakashi berdiri.

_**WHUSSSS!**_

_**WHUSSSS!**_

_**WHUSSSS!**_

_**WHUSSSS!**_

Kakashi pun berusaha untuk menghindar dari hujan bongkahan es berujung runcing yang dapat melukainya itu. Namun bagaimanapun ia menghindar, pada akhirnya tubuhnya tetap akan terkena goresan dari bongkahan-bongkahan es berujung runcing tersebut. Karena tubuhnya yang telah lemah membuat dia tak bisa bergerak cepat. Padahal bongkahan itu meluncur ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

_**ZRASH!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

Tangan, kaki, wajah, maupun badan Kakashi terkena goresan dari bongkahan-bongkahan es tersebut. Darah segar pun mengalir di bekas goresan tersebut. Rasa perih menjalari tubuhnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia kembali mengeluarkan akar-akar dari tangan kanannnya. Akar-akar tersebut melucur berusaha meraih kaki Kakuzu.

_**SYUTTTT!**_

_**GREP!**_

Akar tersebut berhasil melilit kaki Kakuzu. Namun Kakuzu pun segera memotong akar tersbeut menggunakan bongkahan es berujung tajam yang ia keluarkan dari telapak tangannya.

_**ZRASH!**_

Akar yang telah di potong itu pun terjatuh. Kakuzu menyeringai senang karena ia berhasil menghalangi rencana Kakashi. Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah. Karena beberapa detik berikutnya, Kakashi kembali mengeluarkan akar dari tangannya. Namun kini akar tersebut muncul dari tangan kirinya dan bergerak cepat menuju Kakuzu.

_**SYUTTTT!**_

_**GREP!**_

Belum sempat Kakuzu menghindar, akar tersebut telah melilit tubuhnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin segera memotong akar tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba Kakashi mengalirkan es melalui akar tersebut ke tubuh Kakuzu. Itu ia lakukan untuk melumpuhkan sistem saraf Kakuzu. Ia sadar kalau Kakuzu akan mati jika sistem sarafnya mati atau lumpuh.

"**Arghhhhhhh!" **teriak Kakuzu ketika ia merasa dingin telah menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Melumpuhkan seluruh sistem sarafnya terutama jantung. Jantungnya pun berhenti berdetak. Pertanda dari akhir hidupnya.

Setelah melihat Kakuzu mati di dalam lilitan akarnya, Kakashi pun melepaskan Kakuzu dan membuat tubuh Kakuzu terjatuh ke tanah. Dia sendiri pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah melawan Kakuzu dan para prajurit yang kini sudah tak muncul lagi. Mungkin Madara ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Namun hal ini malah membuat Kakashi menjadi khawatir. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keselamatan Naruto.

Melalui matanya yang mulai berkunang-kunang, Kakashi melihat Naruto yang masih bertarung dengan Deidara. Dia ingin membantu Naruto, namun tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi. Jadi dia hanya dapat percaya pada Naruto. Percaya padanya bahwa ia bisa mengalahkan Deidara dan Madara. Juga percaya bahwa Naruto bisa menyelamatkan Sakura juga Kushina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~To be Continued~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hei, _minna!_ Bagaimana pertarungan di atas? Sudah cukup serukah? Pasti sudah, kan... _#maksa_

_Gomen,_ jika ternyata pertarungannya kurang seru. Shizu benar-benar tak tahu harus seperti apa lagi pertarungannya. Oh iya! Shizu juga minta maaf kalau pertarungan Kakashi nya kurang seru. Karena di situ Shizu cuma melihatkan klimaks pertarungan mereka. Kan di cerita itu Kakashi dan Kakuzu itu udah bertarung lama. Jadi yang Shizu perlihatkan itu cuma bagian serunya aja. Tapi semisal ternyata masih kurang seru, Shizu kembali meminta maaf. _#berojigi_

_Sekedar info... mungkin chapter berikutnya agak lama update nya. Masalahnya minggu ini Shizu sibuk. Mau ada pre-test, tryout, presentasi, dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi jika telat update nya..._

Ok! Sekian dulu, ya, coret-coret tak penting dari Shizu! jangan lupa **REVIEW **nya! Yang banyak! _Arigatou!_ Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya yang semoga saja lebih seru dari ini! _Jaa! Sayounara!_


	9. Chapter 9- Black Hole

Bola api yang besar dan panas muncul dari telapak Deidara. Ia lemparkan bola api tersebut ke arah Naruto.

_**BOOM!**_

_**DUAR!**_

"Hosh...hosh...hosh.." terlihat Naruto mulai kelelahan menghindari serangan dari Deidara.

Sebuah seringai kesenangan muncul di wajah Deidara. Ia merasa kalau sebentar lagi, ia akan dapat menghancurkan Naruto hingga berkeping-keping dengan bom bola api nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

**.**

**.**

**Secrets of a Country**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 9 – ****Black Hole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap tajam Deidara. Bahunya naik turun dan nafasnya tak teratur. Ia terlihat mulai sangat kelelahan. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti sekarang. Sakura dan ibunya masih membutuhkannya. Ia juga masih membutuhkan mereka dan tak ingin kehilangan mereka. Jadi ia harus tetap berusaha walau beribu-ribu bom bola api, Deidara luncurkan padanya.

Naruto berdiri diam dengan sikap siap sedia. Ia masih belum bisa menyerang sekarang. Semua itu karena kekuatannya yang mulai melemah. Jadi ia hanya dapat bertahan. Dan tentunya hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Deidara. Walau Deidara sendiri sebenarnya juga sudah mulai kelelahan. Tapi ia tetap harus bertahan dan menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat. Seperti pertarungannya sebelum-belumnya. Dimana dia selalu dapat menyelesaikan pertarungan dengan cepat tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Yah, walaupun kenyataannya sekarang ia telah terluka cukup parah di bagian lengan kirinya. Salahkan saja Naruto yang menyerangnya dengan perpaduan elemen api dan anginnya.

"Akan kuselesaikan semuanya dengan cepat, un!" seru Deidara sambil kembali menggerakan awannya melesat ke arah Naruto berada. Ia kemudian melempari Naruto dengan bom bola apinya seperti sebelum-belumnya.

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto hanya dapat menghindar tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia harus menghemat tenaganya untuk pertarungan selanjutnya. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga tak akan dapat melanjutkan ke pertarungan selanjutnya jika ternyata pertarungan ini saja tidak dapat ia selesaikan. Ia sekarang harus benar-benar memeras otaknya untuk berpikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan makhluk berambut pirang yang terlihat bagai orang gila yang sangat senang bermain dengan sesuatu yang dapat meledak.

'_Naruto! Kamu bisa mendengarku?' _tanya seseorang dalam pikirannya. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar barusan. Ia mengira kalau mungkin sekarang ia sudah mulai berhalusinasi karena kelelahan. Sampai ia berpikir kalau ada yang memanggilnya lewat pikiran.

'_Oi, Baka! Kau dengar aku?' _tanya seseorang lagi dalam pikirannya. Sekarang ia sadar kalau mungkin itu bukanlah sebuah halusinasi. Jadi ia juga mencoba menjawabnya lewat pikirannya.

'_Ka-kau siapa? A-apa kau malaikat yang akan mencabut nyawaku? Jika iya, to-tolong beri waktu aku sebentar sampai aku bisa menyelamatkan Sakura-chan dan Ibuku' _Jawab Naruto.

'_Yang benar saja! Aku ini Ino! Kau lupa padaku setelah di bom berkali-kali, ha? Aku berbicara lewat telepati'_ tutur seseorang yang ternyata dia adalah Ino. Ino menghubungi Naruto dengan telepati. Pantas saja Naruto merasa terkejut juga bingung. Selama ini ia tak pernah bertelepati dengan seseorang.

'_Telepati? Kenapa aku bisa bertelepati denganmu, Ino?' _tanya Naruto bagai orang bodoh. Tentu hal ini membuat Ino yang berbicara dengannya di seberang sana menjadi frustasi sendiri.

'_Kau itu Half-Demon, Naruto! Dan sekarang kau sedang dalam wujud monstermu walau tidak sempurna. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu dapat bertelepati denganku' _Jelas Ino dan Naruto sekarang mulai mengerti.

'_Jadi? Kenapa kamu repot-repot menghubungiku lewat telepati?' _tanya Naruto dalam pikirannya. Sedangkan tubuhnya masih sibuk menghindari serangan-serangan dari Deidara.

'_Akan ku beri tahu caranya mengalahkan Deidara. Tadi aku berhasil melihat kelemahannya' _jawab Ino yang bagai sebuah pelita di tengah kegelapan yang sedang dihadapi oleh Naruto. Ia sekarang jadi dapat sedikit bernafas lega. Karena ia tak perlu repot-repot memeras otak.

'_Lalu bagaimana caranya?' _tanya Naruto bersemangat.

'_Deidara hebat dalam meledakan sesuatu. Tapi kelemahannya itu merupakan ledakan itu sendiri. Jadi...' _Ino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia berpikir kalau Naruto pasti sudah tahu dengan apa yang ia maksud.

'_Jadi?'_ tanya Naruto yang membuat Ino ber-_sweatdrop-_ria. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto itu sebodoh ini.

'_Jadi ledakan dia! Begitu saja tak mengerti!' _omel Ino pada Naruto.

'_Bagaimana caranya?' _tanya Naruto kelewat bodoh. Ino jadi merasa ingin meminta Gaara untuk menguburkannya ke dalam tanah seperti Hidan tadi.

'_Pikirkan sendiri!'_ jawab Ino kemudian langsung memutuskan sambungan telepatinya. Naruto pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak tahu caranya untuk menghubungi Ino dengan telepati. Jadi mau tak mau, ia harus kembali memeras otaknya untuk memikirkan rencana terbaik mengalahkan Deidara. Tapi yang pasti, ia sudah mendapat satu petunjuk. Yaitu 'ledakan'. Ia hanya perlu meledakan Deidara saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, un? Jika kau tidak konstentrasi, aku akan dengan mudah menghancurkanmu, un!" tutur Deidara yang sebenarnya tak begitu suka jika lawannya sangat mudah di hancurkan. Yah, walau sebenarnya ia ingin pertarungan ini cepat selesai, sih.

"Mengocehlah sepuasmu! Aku yakin aku dapat mengalahkanmu! Tak lama lagi!" seru Naruto penuh percaya diri. Deidara sendiri hanya dapat menyeringai puas. Ia merasa semakin tertantang melihat semangat Naruto yang tak kunjung padam itu.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, un!" balas Deidara sambil kembali melemparkan bom-bom bola apinya.

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

Naruto sampai sekarang hanya dapat menghindar. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga sedang mengulur waktu sampai ia tahu cara efektif untuk mengalahkan Deidara. Terlihat oleh matanya, Deidara yang sedang membuat bola-bola api yang siap dilempar ke arahnya dan meledak pada saat bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Naruto membulat. Ia mendapat ide untuk mengalahkan Deidara. Walau ide ini cenderung berbahaya. Tapi sebenarnya ini ide yang cukup efektif. Karena ia sendiri tak perlu mengeluarkan terlalu banyak kekuatan. Sehingga ia masih bisa bertarung di pertarungan selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkanku jika kau sendiri saja tak bisa mengenaiku dengan bom-bom jelekmu itu!" ejek Naruto yang membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Deidara. Ia kini benar-benar marah dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bilang, un?! Bom-bomku ini jelek, un?! Ini seni yang paling bagus, un! Seni MELEDAKKAN!" seru Deidara marah. Ia bahkan memberi tekanan pada kata 'meledakkan'. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto malah menyeringai senang. Sedangkan Deidara sendiri mulai menyiapkan kumpulan bola api yang pada detik berikutnya telah meluncur cepat menuju ke tempat Naruto berada. Tapi Naruto selalu dapat menghindarinya.

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

_**DUAR!**_

Ledak-ledakkan tadi pun menyebabkan terbentuknya kumpulan asap yang tebal. Namun asap tebal ini tak memadamkan niat Deidara untuk menghancurkan Naruto maupun niat Naruto untuk membunuh Deidara.

"Awas saja, kau, un!" teriak Deidara marah melihat tak ada satupun dari bom bola apinya yang mengenai bahkan menggores Naruto. Ia pun membuat sebuah bola api yang sangat besar. Kira-kira 5 kali lipatnya besar bola-bola api yang sejak tadi ia lemparkan.

"Sudah kubilang, bommu tidak akan dapat mengenaiku!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menerjang tebalnya asap menuju ke tempat Deidara berada.

Naruto terus berlari dan menerjang asap yang tebal tanpa Deidara sadari. Hingga ketika jaraknya dengan Deidara tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, ia pun melompat dengan tangannya yang terlihat tengah memegang sebuah benda berbentuk cakram dan terbuat dari api. Ia pun melempar cakram tersebut ke arah bola api besar yang sedang di buat oleh Deidara.

_**JLEB!**_

Cakram itu dengan tepat menancap di dalam bola api yang tengah Deidara buat. Sebuah cahaya terang pun berpendar dari cakram tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba saja cakram beserta bola api yang dibuat oleh Deidara tersebut meledak.

_**DUAR!**_

Sang pembuat bola api tersebut—Deidara—pun akhirnya ikut meledak bersama karya seni yang ia junjung tinggi tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto yang sebenarnya mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri itu pun akhirnya selamat. Karena sebelum ledakan itu terjadi, Naruto sudah menghindar terlebih dahulu. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Yah, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri masih terkena dampak dari ledakan yang dahsyat itu. Tapi tentu tak sampai merenggut nyawanya seperti Deidara yang mungkin saja tubuhnya kini telah hancur lebur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secrets of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Naruto telah kembali ke wujud manusianya. Mungkin itu karena ia mulai kelelahan. Ia pun membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Kepalanya sedikit pusing setelah terlempar akibat dari ledakan besar tadi. "Hah... aku selamat!" ucapnya lega sambil kembali bangkit berdiri setelah sebelumnya tersungkur.

"_Baka! _Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan tindakan yang begitu bahaya?!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan. Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tanpa dosa yang malah membuat Sakura semakin geram.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan!_ Toh, aku baik-baik saja!" balas Naruto masih dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Mana mungkin kamu baik-baik saja! Lihat! Lukamu banyak sekali! Kamu juga tadi hampir saja mati..." omel Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sak-..." belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sakura telah terlebih dahulu menyelanya. "Kamu hampir saja mati, Naruto..." terlihat setetes demi setetes butir air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kan? ini resiko yang mau tidak mau harus ia tanggung. Jika tidak, ia mungkin sampai sekarang masih bertarung dengan Deidara atau sudah mati ditangannya.

"Tapi sekarang aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dan ibuku, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura? Oh, jangan ditanya! Mukanya memerah sempurna! Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat perjuangan Naruto begitu kerasnya hingga nyawanya hampir saja menghilang dan itu semua hanya untuk menyelamatkannya—Sakura. Yah, walau semua itu juga untuk menyelamatkan Ibu Naruto.

"Wo, wo, wo, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Madara dengan seringai lebar nan licik menghias wajahnya.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Madara penuh kebencian. Sedangkan Madara balik menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Seringainya masih tak hilang dari wajahnya. Bahkan bertambah lebar saja. "Bukankah aku pernah berkata padamu. Kalau kau hanya dapat menyelamatkan salah satu dari dua orang yang sangat berharga bagimu itu. Jadi pilihlah! Sakura...atau...Ibumu"

"**AAAAAHHHHHH!" **terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari Kushina—ibu Naruto. Teriakan itu bagai pedang yang menusuk-nusuk hati Naruto.

"Cih! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada ibuku, ha?!" tanya Naruto geram. Sedangkan Madara masih bertahan dengan eskpresinya yang sebelumnya.

"Tawaran terakhirku. Pilih, Naruto! Sakura atau...ibumu!" seru Madara.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **Lagi-lagi terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Kushina. Rupanya sejak tadi Madara menyiksa Kushina dengan cara mengencangkan tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat tubuhnya. Membuat tulang-tulangnya serasa akan hancur.

"_Kaa-san!"_ teriak Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat ibu yang selalu ia impikan itu merasa kesakitan atau pun tersiksa. Ingin rasanya ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri ibunya. Namun bagaimana dengan Sakura? Ia bingung. Hatinya bimbang. Di satu sisi ia ingin menyelamatkan ibunya dan di sisi yang lain ia ingin menyelamatkan gadis berharganya.

"Pergilah, Naruto! Selamatkan ibumu..." tutur Sakura tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto hanya dapat menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi, ba-bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-_chan?" _tanya Naruto.

Sebuah senyum tulus dan lembut terlukis di wajah cantik Sakura. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku kan, kuat! Jadi, selamatkanlah Ibumu, Naruto! Jika tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" seru Sakura membuat senyum di wajah Naruto muncul.

"_Arigatou, _Sakura-_chan!_ aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu! Itu janjiku!" seru Naruto sambil mulai berlari menuju ke tempat ibunya berada.

"Aku pegang janjimu, _Baka..." _gumam Sakura.

Naruto terus berlari. Di dalam pikirannya kini hanyalah keselamatan ibu yang selalu ia impikan itu. Dari dulu ia selalu, selalu, dan selalu mengharapkan ada sesosok wanita yang dapat ia panggil dengan sebutan _'Kaa-san'_. Dan kini harapannya, impiannya, semua itu akan terwujud. Karena pada akhirnya, ada sesosok wanita yang dapat ia panggil _'Kaa-san'_. Oleh sebab itu, ia bertekad pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu melindungi ibunya dan tidak akan membiarkannya terluka.

_**ZRASH!**_

Naruto berhasil memotong tali yang mengikat ibunya dengan kuku-kuku panjang nan tajamnya yang tiba-tiba saja dapat ia keluarkan sesuai kemaunnya. Mungkin saja sekarang ia telah berhasil menguasai kekuatannya tersebut sedikit demi sedikit.

"_Kaa-san!"_ teriak Naruto.

_**GREP!**_

Tangan kekar Naruto dengan sigapnya menahan tubuh lemah ibunya yang hampir saja terjatuh. "_Kaa-san, daijoubu?" _tanyanya dengan raut muka khawatir.

Butir demi butir air mata bergulir jatuh membasahi pipi Kushina. "Naruto... _Kaa-san_ senang dapat melihatmu lagi... _Kaa-san _sangat senang.. sangat senang" tutur Kushina sambil mengusap lembut pipi Naruto.

"_Kaa-san..."_ Naruto segera merengkuh tubuh ibunya ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku juga sangat senang dapat melihat _Kaa-san._ Dapat memeluk _Kaa-san._ Aku sangat senang dan bersyukur atas itu semua" tutur Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

_**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**_

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang bertepuk tangan. Naruto pun segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan memasang posisi melindungi. Manik _Sapphire _nya yang indah menatap tajam Madara—orang yang bertepuk tangan.

"Rupanya kau sudah membuat pilihan, ya... pilihan yang mengejutkan tapi juga tidak mengejutkan" tutur Madara dengan seringai liciknya.

"Ha?" Naruto menatap Madara bingung. Ia tak mengerti.

"Tapi karena kau sudah memilih dan pilihanmu itu adalah ibumu... Maka, Sakura lah yang akan mati! Hahahahaha!" tawa Madara menggelegar bagai suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar dengan dahsyatnya.

"_Nani? _Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Maksudku? Kau masih tak mengerti? Bukankah aku sudah bilang sejak awal. Kau hanya dapat memilih salah satu. Bukan ke dua-duanya. Dan kini kau sudah memilih, yaitu ibumu. Jadi, hidup Sakura sudah bukanlah hakmu!" jawab Madara yang membuat mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"Hah~, aku sangat bersyukur kau memilih ibumu. Karena aku sudah tak tertarik lagi dengannya. Kini aku lebih tertarik dengan gadis berambut merah muda ini" tutur Madara sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura yang sekarang terlihat sedang kesakitan. Mungkin karena tali yang mengikat tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja semakin mengerat.

"Jangan kau berani mendekati Sakura-_chan!_ jika saja kau melukainya, aku akan segera menghabisimu!" seru Naruto dengan amarahnya yang kembali membara. Ia pun segera berlari menuju ke tempat Sakura berada.

"Hahahaha... begitukah? Tapi sayang, gertakanmu itu tak akan mempan untukku" ujar Madara sambil mencekik leher Sakura dengan salah satu tangannya. Membuat Sakura kini kesulitan bernafas.

"Cih! Ini bukan cuma gertakan!" seru Naruto sambil mulai memacu kecepatan berlarinya.

"Hoo... kalau begitu, kita lihat, apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika aku melakukan ini!" Madara menghentakkan salah satu kakinya ke atas tanah. Dengan tiba-tiba, terbentuklah sebuah lubang hitam yang terus membesar. Lubang hitam itu terlihat sangat dalam. Bahkan dasarnya pun sama sekali tak terlihat.

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?!" tanya Naruto sambil kembali memacu kecepatannya menggunakan sisa energinya.

"Kira-kira apa, ya?" ucap Madara masih dengan salah satu tangannya yang mencekik leher Sakura. Hingga gadis itu rasanya ingin mati saat ini juga.

Salah satu tangan Madara yang lainnya terangkat dan ketika itu pula, ikatan pada tubuh Sakura terlepas. Bukannya senang, Sakura malah semakin kesakitan. Apalagi ketika Madara mngencangkan cekikannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Itu sungguh menyakitkan. Hingga Sakura terus-terusan memberontak. Namun tak ada hasilnya. Yang ada hanyalah kesakitan yang bertambah. Sedangkan Madara sendiri kini malah memposisikan tubuh Sakura tepat di atas lubang hitam yang ia buat tadi.

"Le..pas..kan" pinta Sakura susah payah.

"Apa lepaskan? Baiklah, dengan senang hati, _Hime-sama!" _tutur Madara dengan sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan menghias wajahnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Madara melepaskan cekikannya dari leher Sakura. Manik mata _emerald _Sakura melebar karena terkejut. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Naruto yang sampai sekarang masih berusaha mencapai ke tempatnya berada. "Na-ru-to, to-long a-ku" ujar Sakura sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam yang tidak ada dasarnya itu.

"**SAKURA-CHAN!" **teriak Naruto sekuat tenaganya. Bahkan ia sampai mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat hingga telapak tangannya putih pucat.

"**SAKURA!" **teriak Ino yang sejak tadi menyaksikan adegan dramatis itu tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa. Butir demi butir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya hingga lama-kelamaan air mata itu semakin deras membanjiri pipinya. Ia tak ingin mempercayai penglihatannya. Sama sekali tak ingin. Andai saja semua ini mimpi, ia ingin secepatnya bangun. Kemudian mendapati sabahat baiknya—Sakura—sedang menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum tulus. Namun sayangnya ini bukanlah mimpi. Karena jika ini mimpi, maka seharusnya ia tak merasakan rasa ngilu dan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu.

_**GRRRRRR!**_

Terdengar suara geraman muncul dari mulut Naruto. Rupanya kini Naruto kembali berubah ke wujud setengah monsternya itu. Namun kini wujudnya lebih mengerikan lagi. Karena api berkobar-kobar mengelilingi tubuhnya. Badannya bertambah besar dan tinggi. Kuku-kuku jarinya pun bertambah panjang dan tajam dari sebelumnya. Bahkan taringnya juga bertambah panjang dan runcing. Padahal tadi energinya hanyalah tersisa sedikit. Tapi ia masih bisa berubah ke wujud monsternya dan dengan anehnya, energinya kembali pulih. Apa semua ini karena Sakura?

"Madara! Akan kubunuh kau!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari sekencang kilat menerjang Madara yang hanya berdiri tenang dan menatapnya remeh.

"Hahahaha!" Madara tertawa keras.

"Mari kita lihat! Apa yang dapat kau lakukan untuk Sakura, Naruto?!" seru Madara sambil merentangkan ke dua tangannya dan menghadap Naruto. Seolah-olah menyuruh Naruto untuk datang padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secret of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Setelah pingsan cukup lama, akhirnya Gaara sadar. Tangannya memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut dan sakit. "Uuuh... Kepalaku sakit" keluhnya.

"Engh...Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi yang juga baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah sadar. Aku sempat panik" tutur Ino yang kini sedang mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

"Lho? Kenapa Permaisuri Kushina dapat bebas?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Naruto yang membebaskannya" jawab Ino dengan pandangan mata yang menyendu. Ia kembali teringat dengan Sakura yang rela membiarkan Naruto menyelamatkan Kushina dan bukan dirinya. Bahkan sampai nyawanya sekarang sedang dipertaruhkan.

"Berarti dia telah berhasil melawan Madara?" tanya Gaara sambil mulai bangkit.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Belum. Dia belum mengalahkannya. Bahkan sekarang dia masih bertarung" tutur Ino dengan pandangannya yang beralih menatap Naruto yang kini sedang bertarung dengan Madara.

Gaara maupun Kakashi mengikuti arah pandang Ino. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa dia menyelamatkan Permaisuri Kushina?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan tertatih mendekati Ino dan Kushina.

"Tanpa sengaja, ia memilih salah satu di antara Permaisuri Kushina dan...Sakura" jawab Ino yang langsung membuat empat bola mata yang tengah menatapnya—melebar sempurna.

"Ja-jadi, Sa-Sakura mati?" tanya Gaara memastikan. Ke dua tangannya terlihat sedang mencengkram ke dua pundak Ino dengan sangat erat.

Ino meringis menahan sakit ketika ke dua pundaknya dicengkram terlalu erat oleh Gaara. "Lepaskan dulu cengkramanmu dari pundakku!" pinta Ino.

Gaara pun sadar. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya. "_Gomen..."_ ucapnya merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa" balas Ino sambil meregangkan otot-otot di pundaknya yang tadi terasa sakit.

"Ino, apa Sakura mati?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Ino langsung terdiam ketika Gaara menanyakan hal tersebut. Kepalanya menunduk dan terlihat jari-jarinya sedang meremas rok ungu yang ia gunakan hingga kusut. Beberapa butir air mata pun kembali berjatuhan dari ke dua matanya. Membasahi roknya. Ia gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang" suaranya terdengar bergetar ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu. Kemudian, coba ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Kakashi mengusap-usap punggung Ino agar tenang.

Ino pun mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menarik nafas perlahan melalui hidung dan menghembuskannya perlahan pula melalui mulut. Ia melakukan hal itu berkali-kali. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa tenang. Ia pun menceritakan semua kejadiannya secara runtut. Dari Naruto yang berhasil Madara pancing untuk menyelamatkan Kushina hingga Sakura yang jatuh ke sebuah lubang hitam yang cukup besar.

Wajah Gaara dan Kakashi terlihat mengeras setelah mendengar cerita dari Ino. Mereka merasa sangat marah pada Madara yang memainkan perasaan orang.

Dengan sigap, mereka bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki menuju arena pertempuran Naruto dan Madara. Tekad mereka telah bulat untuk membunuh Madara—orang yang tidak berperasaan—sekarang juga. Tapi langkah mereka harus terhenti. Padahal mereka belum melangkah lebih dari 10 langkah. Semua itu karena Ino yang dengan cepat mencengkram erat baju mereka. Seolah-olah menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti. "Jangan lakukan itu! Jangan ikut ke dalam arena pertempuran Naruto!" pinta Ino.

"Ke-..." belum sempat Gaara maupun Kakashi meluncurkan protesnya, Ino sudah lebih dahulu menyelanya, "Biarkan Naruto berjuang sendiri. Biarkan ia menyelamatkan Sakura dengan kekuatannya sendiri"

Kakashi melepaskan dengan lembut cengkraman erat salah satu tangan Ino dari bajunya. "Tapi kita tak bisa membiarkannya melawan Madara seorang diri. Itu terlalu berbahaya Ino" ujarnya lembut.

"Apa yang dikatakan paman Kakashi benar. Mau tidak mau, kami harus ikut dalam pertempuran itu" tutur Gaara sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ino yang lain dari bajunya.

Ke dua laki-laki tersebut pun berjalan membelakangi Ino yang kini hanya dapat memandang punggung mereka dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di jelaskan lagi. Terlihat butir demi butir menetes dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipi putihnya. Ino kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas roknya. Air matanya pun membasahi rok ungunya lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Menahan rasa sakit yang meluap dalam dadanya.

"Percayalah pada Naruto!" teriak Ino keras. Hingga semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali Madara ataupun Naruto sendiri.

"Percayalah padanya.." Ino melirihkan suaranya.

"Aku yakin dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan Sakura! Aku yakin akan hal itu!" teriak Ino untuk ke dua kalinya. Manik mata _Aquamarine_ nya berkilat-kilat bagai api. Menandakan kalau ia memang benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Lihatlah mata Naruto yang penuh akan bayangan Sakura. Dari dalam dirinya pun telah penuh akan tekad untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Jadi biarkan saja dia sendiri yang mengalahkan Madara dan menyelamatkan Sakura. Aku percaya kalau dia bisa!" tutur Ino.

"Malah jika kalian berdua ikut masuk ke dalam arena pertempuran Naruto, kalian akan menyulitkannya. Karena jika kalian terluka, maka Naruto lah yang harus menolong kalian" Ino menatap mata Gaara dan Kakashi yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Mungkin kalian merasa kalau kalian akan menjaga diri kalian sendiri dan tidak akan merepotkan Naruto atau memintanya untuk menolong kalian. Tapi apa Naruto berpikiran seperti itu? Tidak! Dia pasti selalu ingin menolong kalian walau kalian tak memintanya. Karena kalian adalah temannya, keluarganya" Ino bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Berdiri dengan tegak di depan Gaara dan Kakashi.

"Jadi, sebagai teman ataupun keluarganya, jangan tambah bebannya. Dan kita harus percaya padanya! Dia pasti bisa mengalahkan Madara dan menyelamatkan Sakura! Aku percaya padanya.." tutur Ino sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ck! Tak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Jika kau langsung menjelaskan intinya pada kami, kami pasti akan mencoba untuk mengerti" tutur Gaara sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Ino berada. Ia sudah tak berminat untuk ikut bertempur bersama dengan Naruto.

"Lain kali, beritahu kami keinginanmu dengan lebih jelas" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum lembut. Walau sebenarnya senyumnya itu tak terlihat karena terhalangi oleh masker yang ia gunakan. Namun matanya mengatakan kalau ia sedang tersenyum lembut dan tulus.

Ino tersenyum senang. Ada sedikit rasa lega dalam hatinya. Paling tidak kini Naruto pasti akan lebih berkonsentrasi juga bersemangat. Mengetahui semua teman juga keluarganya percaya padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secret of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Seperti dugaan Ino, Naruto terlihat lebih berkonsentrasi dan juga bersemangat. Gerakannya lebih sigap dan cepat dari sebelumnya. Cara menyerangnya pun berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "_Arigatou, minna._.." gumam Naruto pelan. Ia masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Madara yang kini wajahnya terlihat sedikit marah. Mungkin karena perkataan Ino yang membuat Naruto mendapat kemajuan yang drastis. Tapi sayangnya, beberapa detik kemudian, eskpresi Madara kembali seperti semula. Meremehkan, sombong, licik, dan masih banyak lagi ekspresi yang terpancar dalam wajahnya sekarang.

_**KRAK! KRAK! KRAK!**_

_**WHUSSSSS!**_

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Menyalurkan elemen api ke dalam tanah. Hingga tanah tersebut sedikit retak. Retakan tersebut menjalar hingga sampai tepat di bawah kaki Madara. Lalu tiba-tiba api menyembur dengan dahsyatnya dari dalam tanah tersebut. Madara tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera menghindar secepat yang ia bisa. Namun Naruto pun tak diam saja. Ia segera melesat secepat kilat.

"Sekarang, mungkin aku yang harus bertanya..." Naruto kini telah berada tepat di belakang Madara. Di tangannya tergenggam dengan kuat—sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari campuran elemen api dan angin yang ia kuasai.

Madara cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sekarang malah menyeringai senang, "Apa yang dapat kamu lakukan?"

_**ZRASH!**_

_**TRANK!**_

Sebuah luka gores berhasil ditorehkan oleh Naruto sebelum pada akhirnya Madara balik menyerangnya dengan pedang yang terbuat dari tanah padat bercampur elemen api, air, angin, dan beberapa elemen lainnya. Ke dua pedang tersebut pun saling beradu satu sama lain. Menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

_**TRANK! TRANK! TRANK! TRANK!**_

"Cuma seginikah kemampuanmu, Naruto?" tanya Madara dengan nada mengejek di sela-sela adu pedang mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak, Raja Madara" jawab Naruto dengan nada mengejek pula. Membuat Madara merasa bingung.

Naruto pun mendorong kuat pedang Madara hingga tubuh Madara ikut terdorong ke belakang. Kemudian Naruto melompat ke belakang dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke tanah. Tanah tersebut pun diam-diam retak dan mengasilkan jejak api yang besar. Api tersebut menyerbu ke arah Madara dengan cepat.

_**WHUSS!**_

Madara tak tinggal diam. Ia segera melindungi tubuhnya dengan sebuah bola air yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Api itu pun tak dapat menjangkau Madara. Lagi-lagi Madara menyeringai meremehkan. Namun Naruto pun tak kehabisan akal. Ia tak lagi menggunakan pedangnya. Melainkan menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah angin yang cukup besar di sekelilingnya.

Angin tersebut begitu kuat hingga mampu menerbangkan berbagai macam benda. Bahkan orang sekalipun. Angin itu juga mampu menghancurkan bola air yang menyelimuti tubuh Madara.

Naruto mengarahkan angin tersebut ke tempat Madara berada. Angin itu tentu saja menurut. Sedangkan Madara segera membangun pelindung baru. Namun sayang, pelindung yang ia bangun pun dengan mudahnya di hancurkan oleh angin Naruto.

Kini Madara terjebak. Ia berada di tengah-tengah kemarahan angin Naruto yang membabi-buta. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri kembali membuat pedangnya. Ia hunuskan pedang tersebut ke tanah seperti tadi.

_**WHUSSS!**_

Api yang besar pun berhembus ke tempat Madara terjebak. Bercampur dengan angin yang terus berputar di sekeliling Madara dan menghancurkan pelindungnya. Lama kelamaan Madara pun kehabisan oksigen. Tubuhnya lemas dan kukunya mulai membiru. Tangannya meremas bagian dadanya. Mengisyaratkan kalau paru-parunya butuh pasokan udara.

Naruto yang melihat Madara mulai sekarat pun segera membuat sebuah cakram api yang dapat meledak. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri hal ini. Dia tak ingin melihat lawannya sekarat terlalu lama. Karena ia bukanlah orang tak berperasaan seperti Madara.

"Raja Madara, hidupmu berakhir sampai disini" ucap Naruto sebelum ia melemparkan cakram api yang baru saja ia buat. Cakram api itu pun melesat cepat ke tempat Madara berada.

_**DUARRRRRR!**_

Ledakkan yang sangat besar pun tak dapat dihindari. Sebuah seringai kemenangan terukir di wajah Naruto. Perasaan lega menyelimuti teman-teman dan keluarganya. Namun kemudian perasaan lega itu berubah menjadi perasaan takut dan khawatir.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau incar, Naruto?" tanya Madara dengan nada mengejeknya.

Seringai kemenangan Naruto memudar dan matanya membola ketika mendengar suara dan nada bicara itu. Ia begitu mengenalinya. Karena itu merupakan suara dan nada bicara lawan yang seharusnya mati ketika cakram yang Naruto lempar ke arahnya meledak. Namun apa yang baru saja Naruto dengar? Itu suara Madara! Itu nada bicara khas Madara! Tapi bagaimana mungkin?! Madara sudah mati!

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Madara sedang duduk santai di atas pagar dinding dengan tangannya yang sedang melempar-lempar sebuah bola api. Seringai kemenangan dan mengejek ditunjukkan oleh Madara untuk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat mengepalkan ke dua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Bahkan rahangnya sampai mengeras menahan keterkejutan juga rasa marahnya.

"Hahahahahaha!" tawa Madara menggelegar memenuhi arena pertempuran ini.

"Terkejut? Marah?" tanya Madara masih dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Naruto. Matanya terlihat berkilat-kilat penuh kemarahan.

"Bagaimana, ya? Penjelasannya sederhana. Yang kau serang sejak tadi itu bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya. melainkan tiruan diriku yang ku buat dengan pencampuran elemen. Tidak seperti dirimu yang hanya dapat membuat pedang. Aku dapat membuat tiruan diriku sendiri" jawab Madara sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Kini ia pun berdiri di atas pagar dinding itu dengan angkuhnya.

"Cih! Mau kau membuat tiruan dirimu seratus kali atau seribu kali! Bahkan membuat monster sekalipun! Tetap saja aku akan membunuh dirimu yang sesungguhnya!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Madara dengan membawa pedang buatannya.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" tawa Madara kembali menggelegar.

"Lakukan saja semaumu! Toh, kamu tak akan mungkin bisa membunuhku. Yang ada aku lah yang membunuhmu!" seru Madara. Namun itu tak mengecilkan semangat Naruto. Ia dengan semangatnya yang berkobar dahsyat bagi api itu terus berlari menuju ke tempat Madara.

Naruto melompat dan ikut berdiri di atas pagar dinding tersebut bersama dengan Madara. Mereka berdua pun berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain. Madara masih dengan seringai khasnya dan Naruto masih dengan wajahnya yang memancarkan semangat besar.

Naruto mempersiapkan pedangnya. Kemudian ia berlari menerjang Madara.

_**TRANK!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

_**JLEB!**_

_**TRANK!**_

_**TRANK!**_

_**ZRASH!**_

_**TRANK!**_

_**JLEB!**_

_**TRANK!**_

Pedang Naruto beradu dengan pedang yang baru saja Madara buat. Mereka mencoba untuk saling menorehkan luka di tubuh lawan masing-masing. Terkadang Naruto lah yang terkena luka gores atau tusuk. Namun terkadang Madara yang terkena luka gores atau tusuk. Yang pasti diantara ke dua orang itu tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama berusaha dengan keras untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka.

"Hosh...hosh... uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!... hah.." Naruto terlihat sangat kelelahan. Bahkan darah sempat keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia terbatuk. Mungkin itu di sebabkan oleh tusukkan dari pedang milik Madara yang mengenai perutnya. Tapi ia tetap tak menyerah. Ia kembali bangkit walau ia tampak tak sanggup lagi.

"Mana mungkin kau dapat mengalahkanku yang jenius dan kuat ini, hah?!" seru Madara sambil mengeluarkan bongkahan-bongkahan es tajam dari ke dua telapak tangannya.

_**SYUTTT!**_

_**SYUTTT!**_

_**SYUTTT!**_

_**SYUTTT!**_

Bongkahan-bongkahan es itu melesat menuju ke tempat Naruto berada dan hendak menusuknya. Namun Naruto segera menghentikan bongkahan-bongkahan es yang tajam itu dengan api yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh dan rasanya tak mungkin aku mengalahkanmu yang jenius..." perlahan-lahan api yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto itu dapat mencairkan es yang diluncurkan oleh Madara.

"Tapi, kuat dan lemahnya seseorang itu tak dapat diukur dengan kepintaran. Melainkan dengan semangat juga tekad!" es-es tersebut telah lenyap dan berubah menjadi air. Sedangkan Naruto kembali menerjang Madara. Ia menciptakan sebuah bola api yang ia tujukan kepada Madara tentunya.

"Dan aku mempunyai kedua-duanya!" Naruto pun menekankan bola api tersebut ke tubuh Madara. Ia berhasil mengenainya walau hanya sedikit. Karena Madara segera pergi menghindar. Tapi luka kecil itu tentu tak berarti apa-apa untuk Madara.

Naruto berdiri diam sebentar, "Kau tahu, sejak awal, pemenang dalam pertempuran antara kau dan aku telah ditentukan" tutur Naruto dan Madara hanya melihatnya dengan seringai seperti biasa.

"Pemenang itu tentu aku, kan?" ujar Madara dengan angkuhnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Membuat Madara tampak sedikit bingung. "Bukan.." jawab Naruto sambil menatap Madara begitu tajam dengan kilat-kilatan api yang berkobar.

Naruto dengan cepat segera berlari ke arah Madara. Madara pun segera memasang sikap siap menerima serangan atau menghindar. "Pemenangnya adalah..." ucap Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan berlarinya. Ia masih menatap tajam Madara dengan penuh kepercayadiriannya. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah bola api berukuran sedang yang diitari oleh angin.

Madara masih menyeringai meremehkan sambil menunggu serangan yang diluncurkan oleh Naruto. Namun pada detik berikutnya, seringai itu lenyap dan digantikan oleh ekspresi wajah terkejut. Karena dengan tiba-tiba Naruto melompati dirinya dan tidak menyerangnya. Naruto terus berlari lurus. Teman-temannya, keluarganya, bahkan Madara menatapnya bingung. Karena di hadapan Naruto tak terdapat apa-apa. Lalu apa yang Naruto incar?

"Diriku!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mengarahkan bola api bagai planet Saturnus itu ke suatu arah dimana tak terdapat apa-apa disitu.

"**Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh!" **teriak seseorang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya 'Madara'.

"Pemenangnya adalah diriku!" seru Naruto sambil terus menekankan bola api tersebut ke tubuh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tempat yang tadinya tak terdapat apa-apa itu.

"Kau kira dapat mengelabui diriku lagi, Raja Madara? Dengan trik murahanmu itu!" tanya Naruto.

"Hahaha, aku terkejut kau dapat mengetahuinya" tutur Madara yang 'sesungguhnya'.

"Aku sendiri pun terkejut. Tadi tanpa sengaja saat menyerang tiruan dirimu dengan bola apiku, aku menyentuh bagian dadanya cukup lama. Dan aku tak merasakan detak jantungnya. Jadi, ku pikir itu hanya tiruan dirimu" jawab Naruto dan tangangnnya masih sibuk menekankan bola apinya tepat di bagian dada Madara.

"Lalu...uhuk...bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau diriku yang sesungguhnya berada disini?" tanya Madara dengan mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Lagi-lagi tanpa sengaja aku melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak. Tadinya aku mengira itu hanya perasaanku. Tapi setelah ku amati dnegan lebih jelas, memang ada yang bergerak disini. Kau harus lebih hati-hati menyiapkan trik kamuflase mu itu, Raja Madara" jawab Naruto disertai sedikit tawa.

Madara terlihat mulai kesuitan bernafas. Ia juga beberapa kali terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah. "Apa hidupmu itu...uhuk...uhuk... penuh dengan...hosh...uhuk... ketidaksengajaan, ha?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum. Bukan seringai seperti biasanya.

"Begitulah. Aku bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan _untuk pertama kali, bertemu dengannya untuk yang ke dua kali sejak waktu yang lama, bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang sekarang, bertemu dengan pamanku, bertemu denganmu, bahkan bertemu dengan ibuku sendiri itu semua karena ketidaksengajaan" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Cih! Ketidaksengajaan. Menurutku semua itu adalah takdir" komentar Madara yang langsung disambut tawa oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ketika sekarang aku menjatuhkan diriku bersama denganmu ke dalam lubang hitam yang kau buat. Itu semua juga takdir, kah?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan tekanan bola apinya dari tubuh Madara. Kemudian ia memeluk Madara dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri bersama dengan tubuh Madara dari atas pagar dinding tersebut. Terbentang di bawah mereka persis, lubang hitam yang tadi Madara buat untuk Sakura. Lubang itu belumlah tertutup.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Apa kau bodoh?! Kau bisa mati!" omel Madara pada Naruto.

"Hanya ini cara untuk menjamin kematianmu. Karena aku tak tahu apa kau akan benar-benar mati jika ku bunuh dengan cara yang sama saat aku membunuh Deidara. Lagipula energiku mulai menipis. Tak akan cukup untuk melakukan serangan dahsyat lagi" tutur Naruto dengan senyum menghias wajahnya. Padahal jauh disana, teman-temannya dan keluarganya begitu khawatir. Berkali-kali mereka meneriaki Naruto dan mengatainya 'gila' atau 'bodoh' seperti Madara. Namun Naruto tetap saja tersenyum.

"Dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri?" tanya Madara.

"Jika itu untuk kepentingan banyak orang, aku rela melakukan apapun bahkan mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri" jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura mu yang berharga itu atau ibumu?" tanya Madara lagi.

"Kau ini ternyata cerewet, ya, Raja Madara!" ejek Naruto dan Madara hanya mendengus kasar.

"Bukankah jika aku masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu aku dapat menyelamatkan Sakura-_chan_ juga? Dan ibuku pasti mengerti keinginanku" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

"_Baka! _Mana mungkin kau bisa selamat atau bahkan menyelamatkan Sakura setelah masuk ke dalam lubang hitamku" ujar Madara dengan nada mengejek seperti biasanya. Tapi Naruto malah tertawa ketika mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mati bersama Sakura-_chan_ di dalam sana" tutur Naruto dengan mudahnya. Sedangkan Madara hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Pendek sekali pemikiranmu" ejek Madara.

"Tapi kau pada akhirnya dikalahkan oleh orang berpikiran pendek sepertiku" balas Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar" sebuah senyum terpampang jelas di wajah Madara yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan tak berperasaan sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam milik Madara.

"NARUTO!" teriak Kushina dan juga Ino.

"Baka!" seru Gaara sambil berlari menuju lubang hitam tersbeut. Ia berniat untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Cih! Anak itu benar-benar!" Kakashi pun ikut menyusul Gaara. Ia juga berniat untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Namun sayangnya lubang hitam milik Madara itu perlahan mulai menutup setelah masuknya Madara ke dalam sana.

"SIAL!" teriak Gaara merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan Naruto ataupun mencegahnya melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya berdiri diam. Menatap tak percaya pada tanah yang tadinya terdapat lubang hitam di atasnya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Kushina dan juga Ino entah yang keberapa kalinya. Pipi mereka bahkan telah dibanjiri oleh air mata yang tak henti-hentinya turun. Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan turun membasahi bumi ini. Seolah-olah ikut menangisi kebodohan Naruto dengan masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~To be Continued~*~*~*~*~*~**

Yo, _minna! _Bertemu lagi dengan Shizu! Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? _#dilempari sendal_

Shizu : (Natap readers bingung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca) kenapa dilempari sendal?

Readers : Kemana aja baru nongol sekarang, ha?! (Natap tajam)

Shizu : (Nyengir tanpa dosa) Aku keliling samudera naik kapal bajak lautnya Luffy, terus ditengah jalan ketemu sama Kaito KID yang ngajak terbang bareng. Eh, ketahuan sama tunangan aku—Shinichi. Lalu aku digeret pulang sama Shinichi. Waktu pulang Heiji ngajak aku ketemuan. Jadi aku ketemuan dulu sama Heiji. Terus waktu ketemuan, malah ada si Alibaba—dari anime Magi. Dia nyeret aku buat ikut dia pergi ke taman bermain. Waktu main di taman bermain, aku ketemu sama Naruto. Dia cemburu dan aku harus jelasin panjang lebar. Terus, terus...

Readers : Oke, cukup! (Pergi pulang)

Shizu : Eeeh... jangan pergi! (Nangis sambi memohon-mohon)

#_lirik atas_ Ok! Lupakan saja drama dadakan di atas. Yang pasti Shizu sangat minta maaf atas keterlambatan Shizu untuk upload ff ini.

Jika kalian tanya alasannya, Shizu bisa memberi 1001 alasan untuk kalian. Tapi itu terlalu banyak. Jadi satu aja. Sibuk. Itu kata yang mewakili banyak hal. Jadi Shizu benar-benar minta maaf. Shizu sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Bahkan karena terlalu sibuk Shizu sampai sakit. (Kok malah curhat?)

Cukup segini saja coret-coret tidak pentingnya! Jangan lupa **REVIEW **nya yang BANYAK, ya! Biar Shizu bersemangat! Dan mungkin itu bisa menjadi obat bagi sakit Shizu! jadi, tolong, ya! Saran dan kritik yang membangun Shizu terima dengan senang hati, kok! _Sayounara!_

-o-o-o-o-o-Arigatou Gozaimasu-o-o-o-o-o


	10. Chapter 10-Naruto!

Berbagai pasang mata dengan warna yang berbeda, menatap tak percaya pemandangan di depan mereka. Naruto—laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermanik mata _Sapphire_ juga memiliki tiga garis tipis di setiap pipinya—dengan bodohnya menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri bersama Madara—lawan bertarungnya—ke dalam lubang hitam tanpa dasar.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti Madara akan mati termakan kekuatannya sendiri" jawab Kakashi.

"Ya, seperti Deidara sebelumnya. Tapi Naruto..." Ino sangat takut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kita mencoba berdo'a saja dan berharap agar Naruto baik-baik saja" tutur Kakashi sambil mencoba menenangkan Kushina yang sampai sekarang tak berhenti menangis—khawatir dengan keadaan anak satu-satunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

**.**

**.**

**Secrets of a Country**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 10 – ****Naruto!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Menampilkan manik mata _Sapphire_ nya yang bagai langit cerah. Matanya mencoba mencari-cari cahaya. Namun tak ada sedikit pun cahaya yang berhasil ia tangkap. Semuanya tampak gelap dan bagai ruang hampa. Ia pegang kepalanya yang sejak tadi terasa begitu pusing. Selain kepalanya yang pusing, seluruh badannya pun ikut sakit dan terasa perih. Semua itu disebabkan oleh luka-luka yang ditorehkan oleh lawan bertarungnya.

Dia amati keselilingnya. Tak ada apapun selain kegelapan. "Cih! Jadi aku sudah mati, ya?" gumam Naruto disertai sebuah seringai kecil.

"Tapi, kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Naruto mengingat kembali detik-detik sebelum ia sampai di tempat yang gelap dan hampa ini. Ia ingat kalau sebelumnya, ia bertarung dengan Madara. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan diri bersama dengan Madara ke lubang hitam yang Madara buat. Dan ketika membuka mata, dia sudah sampai di tempat ini.

"Atau jangan-jangan aku berada di dalam lubang hitam milik Madara?!" tanya Naruto untuk ke dua kalinya. Padahal ia sudah tahu kalau tidak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tapi kenapa aku belum mati? Dan dimana Madara? Apa dia sudah mati?" tanya Naruto lagi. Oh, kalau di sampingnya kini ada Sakura, pasti dia sudah dijitak olehnya. Karena selalu bertanya tak jelas.

"Oh, iya! Sakura-_chan!"_ seru Naruto ketika ia teringat dengan sosok Sakura—alasan kenapa ia nekad masuk ke dalam lubang ini.

Naruto segera bergerak untuk mencari Sakura. Karena menurutnya, mungkin saja Sakura sekarang masih hidup seperti dirinya. Dia pun segera menggerakan tubuhnya ke sana kemari seperti orang yang sedang terbang. Mencoba mencari keberadaan Sakura.

Ketika ia sedang mencari Sakura, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap setitik cahaya jauh di depannya. Karena penasaran dan merasa kalau mungkin saja Sakura ada disana, ia pun mencoba menghampiri titik cahaya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya titik cahaya itu terlihat semakin membesar dan membesar.

Manik _Sapphire_ nya membola ketika mengetahui kalau titik cahaya tadi berasal dari tubuh seorang pria yang memang bercahaya. Naruto pun menghampiri pria tersebut. Berharap kalau dia bisa memberi petunjuk soal keberadaan Sakura.

"_A-ano,_ apa kau melihat ga-..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja pria itu membalikkan badannya. Menampakkan wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi manik _Sapphire _Naruto membola. Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat rupa pria itu. Bukan karena orang itu jelek atau wajahnya menakutkan. Bahkan sebenarnya wajahnya jauh dari kata jelek atau menankutkan. Sangat tampan. Jelas sekali kalau pria itu begitu tampan. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah wajah pria itu yang begitu menyerupai dirinya. Rambut pirangnya pun menyerupai dirinya.

Bedanya hanyalah di setiap pipi pria tersebut tidak terdapat tiga garis tipis yang Naruto miliki. Lalu wajah pria itu lebih terlihat dewasa. Rambut bagian depannya pun terlihat lebih panjang dari milik Naruto. Tapi itu hanyalah perbedaan kecil yang bila dilihat sekilas tidak akan terlihat. Jadi intinya, pria tersebut sangat-sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Apalagi ketika pria tersebut menampakan senyumnya. Begitu menghipnotis seperti senyum Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah berharap kalau kau juga akan masuk ke dalam lubang ini" tutur pria yang begitu menyerupai Naruto.

"Si-siapa kamu? Wajahmu begitu mirip denganku" tanya Naruto dengan matanya yang masih membola.

"Tentu saja wajahku mirip denganmu. Karena aku adalah-.." belum selesai pria itu berbicara, Naruto telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu adalah-..." kini Naruto yang belum selesai berbicara, namun pria itu telah mengangguk terlebih dahulu.

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan" ujar pria itu dengan senyumnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang membanggakan dirinya.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "Jadi seperti yang aku pikirkan!" seru Naruto dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia.

Pria itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya. Senyum yang terlihat bangga itu masih menempel di wajah tampannya. "Hm! Hm!"

"Kau adalah diriku di masa yang akan datang! Aku tahu, kalau aku akan menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat tampan" tutur Naruto dengan penuh kepercayaan diri dan dengan senyum bangga seperti yang diperlihatkan oleh pria asing di depan Naruto tadi.

Sebaliknya, senyum bangga yang tadi terlukis di wajah pria itu, perlahan-lahan memudar. Bahkan kini terlihat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi pria tampan itu. Ia juga membuka matanya yang membuat manik mata _Sapphire_ nya terlihat. "Tentu saja bukan!_" _ujar pria itu.

"Eh? Bukan? Lalu kamu siapa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu mirip denganku padahal kau bukan diriku di masa yang akan datang?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

Pria itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Hah~, seharusnya kau mendengarkan ketika aku berbicara tadi" nasihat pria itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan mendengarkannya. Jadi, kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto. Ia menatap manik _Sapphire_ pria itu dalam-dalam dan mencoba memasang telinganya baik-baik. Karena ia begitu penasaran dengan pria yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Sebenarnya, alasan dibalik wajahmu yang sangat mirip denganku itu adalah karena kau darah dagingku. Keturananku. Jadi, aku ini adalah ayahmu, Namikaze Minato" jelas pria yang bernama Minato itu.

"Ooohhh" Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya—paham.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" seru Naruto terkejut ketika ia benar-benar memahami penjelasan Minato.

"Ka-kau! Ka-kau a-ayahku?!" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Begitulah" jawab Minato dengan senyum bangganya.

"Ma-maksudmu, ka-kau pria yang ku panggil de-dengan sebutan _'Otou-san' _?" tanya Naruto masih belum percaya.

Minato menghembuskan nafas singkat. "Hah~, iya, Naruto" jawabnya.

"Kau tahu na-namaku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang memberikan nama itu untukmu" jawab Minato. Kini sebuah senyum lembut dan tulus terlukis di wajah Minato.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ayahku! Kau a-yahku!" Naruto masih tak mempercayainya. Ia tak pernah berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan Minato, ayahnya. Selama ini ia tak pernah berharap bisa bertemu dengan ke dua orang tuanya. Tapi kenyataannya, ia bertemu dengan ke dua orang tuanya! Tentu hal ini membuatnya begitu bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Sampai rasanya ia tak bisa menahan lagi luapan kegembiraannya. Ia pun segera memeluk Minato.

Pada awalnya Minato terkejut karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Namun kemudian ia pun membalas pelukan Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan anaknya. Walau sebenarnya ia tak penah ingin bertemu dengan anaknya di tempat ini. Karena jika ia bertemu dengan anaknya disini, maka itu berarti kalau anaknya pun memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tapi kenyataannya, Naruto ada disini. Naruto sedang memeluknya. Ia senang juga sedih.

"_Tou-san! Tou-san"_ berkali-kali Naruto memanggil Minato dengan sebutan _'Tou-san'_. Dia begitu bahagia.

"Kau tumbuh dengan sehat dan menjadi pria yang tampan. _Tou-san_ sangat senang mengetahuinya. Sepertinya ibumu merawatmu dengan sangat baik" tutur Minato sambil melepas pelukkannya pada tubuh Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto dengan seksama. Dari bawah ke atas.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar penuturan ayahnya. "Bukan _kaa-san _yang merawatku. Tapi Paman Kakashi dan Kakek Jiraiya. _Kaa-san, _dia ditangkap oleh Madara dan dipejarakan" cerita Naruto.

Minato sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya terlihat menyendu. "Jadi, ibumu ditangkap setelah _Tou-san_ dimasukkan ke dalam sini, ya? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Apa kau tahu?" tanya Minato. Raut khawatir menghias wajah tampannya.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Tenang saja. Sekarang _Kaa-san_ baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja menyelamatkannya dari tangan Madara" jawab Naruto.

"Kau bertarung dengan Madara? Bukankah itu sangat bahaya? Atau kekuatan _Half-Demon_ mu sudah keluar?" tanya Minato bertubi-tubi.

"Ya, aku bertarung dengannya menggunakan kekuatan _Half-Demon_ ku yang baru saja bisa ku kuasai. Walau begitu, aku berhasil menjatuhkan Madara ke dalam lubang hitam miliknya. Tapi sekarang aku tak tahu dimana dia berada" jawab Naruto sambil melihat keseliling.

"Pasti dia sudah mati termakan kekuatannya sendiri. Tapi kenapa kamu juga ikut jatuh ke dalam lubang ini?" tanya Minato pada anaknya itu.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya dan memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan rapinya. "Aku sengaja menjatuhkan diriku sendiri ke dalam lubang ini" jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

Minato merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya tersebut. Ia benar-benar terkejut mengetahui hal itu. "APA?! kau menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri?!" ulang Minato memastikan dan Naruto membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

"_Baka!_ Kenapa kamu lakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu? Kau bahkan belum tentu bisa kembali lagi!" omel Minato terhadap sikap anak satu-satunya tersebut.

Cengiran Naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang dan tatapannya menyendu. Ia kembali teringat akan sosok Sakura. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan Sakura-_chan, _gadis yang sangat berharga bagiku. Madara dengan kejamnya melemparkan Sakura-_chan_ ke dalam lubang ini. Jadi mau tak mau, aku harus masuk ke dalam lubang ini untuk menyelamatkan Sakura-_chan" _tutur Naruto.

Minato kini mulai mengerti alasan dibalik tindakan Naruto yang terbilang bodoh dan sangat ceroboh itu. Ia tersenyum lembut dan tulus. Sekarang ia merasa begitu bangga pada anaknya. Karena anaknya bahkan sampai rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya demi menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang sangat berharga baginya. "Jadi tadi di awal, kamu ingin menanyakan tentang keberadaan gadis itu pada _Tou-san_?" tanya Minato.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan. "Jadi, apa _Tou-san _tahu keberadaan Sakura-_chan?" _tanyanya.

"Mungkin tahu, mungkin tidak. Gadis itu bisa berada dimana saja. Karena tempat ini luasnya tak terhingga. Tapi ada kemungkinan kalau ia tak berada jauh dari sini. Jika kita mencarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh, kita mungkin bisa menemukannya. Yang pasti jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba!" jawab Minato.

"_Tou-san _benar! Kalau begitu, aku akan mulai mencari Sakura-_chan! _apa _Tou-san_ mau membantuku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin _Tou-san_ tidak membantu. Dia kan calon menantu _Tou-san_, iya, kan?" jawab Minato yang membuat muka Naruto memerah sempurna.

"Semoga saja" jawab Naruto sambil mulai bergerak mencari Sakura. Sedangkan Minato mengikuti Naruto dari belakang sambil tertawa mengingat muka anaknya yang memerah sempurna karena kata-katanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secrets of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Kenapa sampai sekarang _Tou-san _masih hidup?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba ketika dia bersama Minato sedang mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kamu tidak suka kalau _Tou-san_ mu ini masih hidup?" Minato balik bertanya.

Naruto jadi gelagapan ketika mendapat tanggapan seperti itu. "_Go-gomen, _bukan maksudku seperti itu. _A-ano_ ma-maksudku kan, selama ini orang selalu berkata kalau 'Raja Minato telah mati dibunuh Raja Madara'. Ja-jadi, aku hanya merasa bi-bingung saja. Karena kenyataannya _Tou-san_ masih belum mati" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Minato tiba-tiba saja tertawa begitu keras. Hingga rasanya tawanya itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru. "_Tou-san _hanya bercanda, kok! tidak perlu dianggap serius. Lagipula _Tou-san _tahu maksudmu" tuturnya.

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak kesal karena telah berhasil masuk perangkap ayahnya. "Jadi? Kenapa _Tou-san?" _tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sebenarnya sekarang _Tou-san _tidak bisa dikatakan hidup. Tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan mati" jawab Minato yang membuat Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Maksud _Tou-san?" _tanya Naruto.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat! _Tou-san_ bercahaya. Ini bukan dikarenakan tubuh _Tou-san _yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Melainkan karena ini hanyalah jiwa _Tou-san_ yang berbentuk seperti tubuh _Tou-san" _jawab Naruto.

"Ha? Lalu dimana tubuh _Tou-san?" _tanya Naruto.

"Tubuh _Tou-san_ telah hancur dimakan oleh lubang hitam ini. Ya, lubang hitam ini memakan setiap raga manusia yang masuk ke dalam sini dan menyisakan jiwanya yang dibiarkan tersiksa. Kekuatan dari raga yang dimakan oleh lubang hitam ini akan disalurkan ke Madara. Tapi karena Madara telah hancur, itu berarti hidup _Tou-san_ di sini pun tak akan lama lagi. Kau dan gadis itu pun harus segera keluar dari sini" jawab Minato panjang lebar.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Karena jiwa _Tou-san _masih ada di sini karena adanya lubang hitam ini. Sedangkan jika Madara mati, maka lubang hitam yang ia ciptakan ini pun lama-kelamaan akan menghilang dan jiwa _Tou-san_ pun ikut menghilang bersama dengan jiwa-jiwa lainnya. Ini sungguh sebuah hal yang membahagiakan. Karena akhirnya _Tou-san _bisa bebas dari penjara kegelapan ini" jawab Minato.

"Berarti aku juga harus segera menyelamatkan Sakura-_chan_ agar ia tak ikut menghilang" ujar Naruto.

"Ya, lalu setelah itu kau dan gadis itu harus segera keluar dari lubang ini. Sebelum lubang ini menghilang. Lihat! Sisi lubang ini perlahan-lahan sudah mulai terbakar dan rusak" Minato menunjuk sebuah sisi yang memang terlihat seperti terbakar dan menghilang.

"Mamang ada cara untuk keluar dari sini?" tanya Naruto sambil menambah kecepatannya.

Minato ikut menambah kecepatannya. "Madara membuka pintu lubang ini dengan perpaduan antar semua elemen yang ia miliki. Jadi kita pun pasti bisa membuka pintu lubang ini. Walau pintunya hanya akan membuka sebentar, _Tou-san_ yakin itu cukup untuk mengeluarkan kalian berdua" jawab Minato.

"_Tou-san _tidak ingin ikut keluar?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan ibumu kalau melihat _Tou-san _hanya tinggal jiwa saja? Lagi pula belum tentu _Tou-san_ akan terlihat atau bisa disentuh atau didengar setelah keluar dari sini. Karena seperti yang _Tou-san _katakan tadi, jiwa _Tou-san _ada berkat lubang ini. Jadi bila _Tou-san _keluar dari lubang ini, mungkin saja _Tou-san _tidak bisa dilihat olehmu, disentuh, didengar atau bahkan _Tou-san _akan segera menghilang" jawab Minato dengan pandangan menyendu. Naruto tahu, kalau ayahnya pasti sangat ingin keluar dan melihat wajah ibunya. Walau itu hanya sekilas atau dari kejauhan.

"Seperti yang _Tou-san_ katakan tadi. Jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba. Jadi, tak ada salahnya jika kita mencobanya. Apa merupakan hal buruk bila _Tou-san _tidak bisa dilihat atau disentuh atau didengar? Apa merupakan hal buruk bila _Tou-san_ menghilang begitu keluar dari sini?" tutur Naruto sambil menatap ayahnya dalam-dalam.

Minato sadar dengan ucapan anaknya tersebut. Menurutnya, akan lebih baik bila ia tidak menghilang di tempat yang gelap ini. Melainkan di tempat bercahaya seperti dunia luar. Menurutnya, akan sangat menyenangkan bila bisa melihat kembali wajah cantik istrinya walau pun dirinya tak bisa lagi dilihat, disentuh, atau bahkan didengar.

Minato pun tersenyum mendengar penuturan anaknya barusan. Ia sekarang benar-benar bangga pada anaknya. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Kakashi—adiknya—dan juga ayahnya—Jiraiya—karena telah mendidik Naruto menjadi anak yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah. _Tou-san _mengerti. _Tou-san_ akan keluar dari lubang ini bersama denganmu dan gadis itu. Tapi bisakah _Tou-san _titip ini padamu?" Minato menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan sebuah cincin yang tergantung di kalung tersebut.

"Boleh saja. Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Tolong berikan kalung ini pada ibumu. Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga bila nanti ternyata _Tou-san _akan segera menghilang setelah keluar dari sini atau bila ternyata ibumu tak bisa melihat, menyentuh, ataupun mendengar _Tou-san_. Jadi, _Tou-san_ ingin titip kalung yang berharga ini padamu" jawab Minato.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, ayo, kita kembali mencari Sakura-_chan_ sebelum terlambat!" ajak Naruto setelah mengambil kalung itu dan mengalungkannya di lehernya. Ia berjanji dengan segenap hati dan jiwanya kalau ia akan menjaga kalung itu dan akan memberikannya pada ibunya nanti setelah ia keluar dari sini.

Ayah dan anak itu pun kembali melakukan pencarian. Mereka pergi ke segala penjuru. Memasang mata dan pendengaran baik-baik. Mencari dengan teliti di setiap sisi dan tak melewatkan satu sisi pun. Rasa khawatir dan takut menyerang mereka. Karena lama kelamaan semakin banyak sisi lubang ini yang terbakar dan hilang.

"Apa mungkin gadis itu yang kau cari?" tanya Minato sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang terbaring meringkuk tak sadarkan diri. Naruto pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Minato. Manik _Sapphire_ nya pun menangkap sosok Sakura yang sejak tadi ia cari.

"Sakura-_chan!"_ teriak Naruto sambil bergerak cepat menuju ke tempat Sakura berada. Minato pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto segera merengkuh tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia peluk Sakura dengan sangat erat. Seolah-olah bila ia melepaskan pelukannya, maka Sakura akan pergi dan menghilang meninggalkan dirinya.

"Uuuh..." Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Memperlihatkan manik _Emerald_ nya yang jernih dan indah. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya dan rasanya orang itu sangat _familiar._ "Naruto?" panggil Sakura ketika ia tahu kalau yang memeluknya adalah Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sadar. Aku begitu lega. Ku kira aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi, Sakura-_chan" _tutur Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Namun ia masih menahan tubuh Sakura dengan ke dua tangannya. Karena tubuh Sakura masih lemah.

"_Baka!_ Kenapa kau lama sekali menyelamatkanku?" omel Sakura sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Naruto dan menangis. Lama- kelamaan pukulan Sakura melemah.

"_Hiks..._Aku sangat_..hiks.._.takut, tahu!" ujar Sakura lirih. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto dengan jelas.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto. "Tapi aku menepati janjiku, kan? aku datang menyelamatkanmu. Aku tahu, kalau aku menyelamatkanmu terlalu lama. Salah kan saja Madara yang selalu menghadangku ketika aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Yah, walau pada akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkannya" tutur Naruto dengan senyum bangga.

Sakura terkekeh pelan sambil menghapus air matanya. "Tentu saja kau bisa mengalahkannya. Kau kan hebat. Bahkan seharusnya kau mengalahkannya lebih cepat!" ucap Sakura.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mukanya juga memerah. Semua itu hanya karena Sakura berkata kalau ia hebat. "Benarkah aku hebat?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

_**BLETAK!**_

"Tentu saja kau hebat! Bukankah aku percaya padamu kalau kau bisa menyelamatkanku maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk menyelamatkan Permaisuri Kushina dulu? Kau kira aku akan mempercayakan nyawaku pada orang yang lemah?" tutur Sakura membuat muka Naruto bertambah merah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sakura percaya padanya. Itu sungguh hal yang sangat membahagiakan.

"Hehehehe, _arigatou,_ karena sudah percaya padaku" ucap Naruto sambil kembali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

"Ehem!" Minato berdehem agar keberadaannya dianggap.

"Ah! _Gomen, Tou-san!" _ucap Naruto merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan ayahnya.

"He? _Tou-san?"_ Sakura tampak tak mengerti.

"Oh, iya! Aku belum memberitahumu, ya? Sebenarnya dia adalah _Tou-san_ ku, Raja Minato. Dia selama ini masih hidup. Yah, walau hanya jiwanya saja. Tapi dia masih hidup di dalam lubang hitam ini. Untuk lebih jelasnya akak ku ceritakan nanti saja kalau kita telah keluar dari lubang ini" jelas Naruto singkat.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Paling tidak ia tahu garis besarnya. Dia kan tidak sebodoh Naruto. Jadi, dia mudah memahami suatu hal. Namun ia baru ingat kalau sekarang ia berada di dalam lubang hitam ciptaan Madara. Ia jadi bertambah senang mengetahui kalau ia masih hidup walau telah masuk dalam lubang hitam milik Madara. Padahal tadi saat ia akan jatuh ke dalam sini, ia begitu takut dan berpikir kalau ia pasti akan mati. Tapi kenyataannya ia masih hidup dan Naruto datang menyelamatkannya. Bahkan sampai ikut masuk ke dalam lubang ini. Setelah keluar pasti ia akan meminta Ino untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

"Ayo, kita tak punya banyak waktu! Sebentar lagi lubang ini benar-benar hilang! Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, kita harus sudah keluar dari lubang ini" seru Minato.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini, Raja Minato?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah bukan raja lagi. Sebentar lagi Naruto lah yang akan menjadi raja. Jadi, panggil saja aku _Tou-san,_ ok?" ujar Minato yang membuat Naruto maupun Sakura salah tingkah.

"Ba-baik, Ra-maksudku _Tou-san" _ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto tambah salah tingkah. Sedangkan Minato malah tertawa senang.

"Ya, begitu" ujar Minato begitu senang.

"Jadi, _Tou-san, _bagaimana cara kita keluar?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita coba gabungkan kekuatan kita. Lalu kita buka pintu untuk keluar dari lubang ini. mungkin pintunya hanya akan terbuka beberapa saat. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang pasti kita nanti akan segera keluar sebelum pintunya kembali menutup" jawab Minato.

"Tapi tindakan ini cukup berbahaya bagi kalian berdua. Karena tubuh kalian yang telah melemah belum tentu kuat menahan efek dari pembukaan pintu lubang ini" tutur Minato.

"Memang apa resikonya?" tanya Sakura.

"Resikonya mungkin kalian akan kehilangan nyawa kalian" jawab Minato.

"Kalau begitu, kau tak perlu ikut membuka pintu lubang, Sakura-_chan_. Biar aku dan _Tou-san_ saja. Kekuatan kami berdua saja sudah cukup kuat untuk membukanya" ujar Naruto.

_**BLETAK!**_

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. "_Baka!_ Mana mungkin aku bisa diam saja. Lagipula sejak tadi aku tak pernah memakai kekuatanku. Jadi tubuhku tak melemah. Berbeda dengan dirimu-..." belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Naruto sudah menyelanya.

"Jika hanya untuk membuka pintu lubang ini, aku masih kuat. Jadi, kamu lebih baik diam melihat kami. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" tutur Naruto dengan raut muka serius.

Sakura merasa cukup marah atas perkataan Naruto yang menyuruhnya tetap diam. Mana mungkin, kan, dia hanya berdiri diam dan melihat Naruto yang lagi-lagi rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya demi dirinya. Dia tak ingin melihat saja seperti tadi saat Naruto bertarung. Dia ingin lebih berguna dan sekaranglah saatnya.

Manik _Sapphire_ Naruto membulat. Ia terkejut. Karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggandeng tangannya. "Ap-.." belum sempat ia bertanya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Kita akan membukanya bersama. Aku tak ingin lagi-lagi hanya dapat diam dan melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Jadi kumohon!" Sakura menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. Manik _Emerald_ nya memancarkan keberanian dan keyakinan. Melihat itu membuat Naruto tak bisa berkata atau berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk melarang Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah kau menang, nona keras kepala" ujar Naruto dan Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya.

"Ayo kita lakukan bersama!" ajak Naruto. Sakura dan Minato menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Mereka bertiga kemudian bergandengan tangan membentuk lingkaran sambil menutup mata. Mencoba fokus untuk membuka pintu dan segera keluar dari sini. Mereka akan berjuang dengan sangat keras untuk keluar dari sini. Bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka lainnya yang sekarang sedang menunggu mereka dengan perasaan khawatir.

Sebuah cahaya putih tiba-tiba saja berpendar dan terlihat muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin membesar juga memancarkan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan mata.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, cepat masuk ke dalam cahaya ini! Pintunya tidak akan terbuka lama" seru Minato mengingatkan.

Naruto dan Sakura yang sempat terdiam karena terkejut, akhirnya tersadar dan segera masuk ke dalam cahaya. Minato pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secrets of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Beberapa menit yang lalu, di tempat lain. Kakashi, Gaara, Ino, dan Kushina, bergandengan tangan membentuk lingkaran. Mereka ternyata juga sedang berusaha untuk membuka pintu lubang itu kembali. Agar Naruto dan Sakura dapat keluar. Walau sebenarnya mereka sendiri tidak tahu apakah Naruto dan Sakura masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi bukankah tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba. Apalagi mereka sudah terlalu khawatir bila hanya duduk dan menunggu.

"Paman yakin kalau ini akan berhasil?" tanya Ino masih tak percaya.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi akan lebih baik bila kita mencobanya" jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau pun tidak berhasil, paling tidak kita sudah mencobanya" ujar Gaara.

"Jika Madara bisa, kita juga pasti bisa!" seru Kushina penuh keyakinan. Kini ia telah kembali ke karakternya yang dulu. Yaitu penuh semangat, berani, juga percaya diri. Ia tak ingin lagi menjadi orang lemah yang hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan apapun. Terlebih, sekarang nyawa anaknya sedang dipertaruhkan. Jika ia menyerah dan pasrah pada keadaan, ada kemungkinan ia tidak dapat bertemu lagi dengan Naruto seperti ia yang tidak dapat bertemu lagi dengan Minato—suaminya.

Berbicara soal Minato, ia jadi teringat akan perjuangan Minato untuk melindunginya dan Naruto bayi ketika Madara datang dan berniat untuk membunuh mereka semua. Walau sebenarnya Madara tidak tahu mengenai kelahiran sang pangeran juga keberadaannya. Sebab ia telah lebih dahulu menyembunyikan putranya itu. Yah, meskipun akhirnya Madara mengetahui tentang Naruto.

Saat itu, Minato bertarung mati-matian dengan Madara demi melindunginya. Hal ini sama seperti Naruto yang juga bertarung mati-matian dengan Madara untuk menyelamatkannya dan gadis bernama Sakura. Hingga Minato dan Naruto sama-sama terjatuh di lubang milik Madara pada akhir pertarungan mereka. Bedanya, Naruto mengajak Madara ikut masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Membuat Madara mati karena kekuatannya sendiri.

Walau Naruto lah yang dapat mengalahkan Madara, namun di matanya, ke dua laki-laki tersebut sama-sama hebat dan begitu berharga. Tapi sayangnya, dulu ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Minato. Jadi, sekarang ia bertekad untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahannya. Ia akan berjuang dengan keras untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Meski taruhannya adalah nyawa.

_**BLEZZZZ!**_

Terdengar sebuah bunyi yang membuat Kakashi, Gaara, Ino, maupun Kushina terkejut. Setelah bunyi itu terdengar, tiba-tiba saja tanah yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka membuka membentuk lubang. Ini hampir sama dengan lubang yang di bentuk oleh Madara. Namun ukurannya tak sebesar milik Madara.

Dalam lubang itu, keluarlah Naruto dan Sakura. Di susul dengan Minato. Kakashi, Gaara, Ino, dan Kushina begitu senang dan menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Sakura dengan sebuah pelukan kehangatan. Sedangkan Minato hanya berdiri diam melihat mereka semua dari belakang dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia terkejut karena rupanya ia tak menghilang. Padahal ia kira ia akan menghilang. Namun ternyata ia tak menghilang. Terlebih sekarang ia dapat melihat wajah wanita yang begitu ia cintai—Kushina—setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Ia begitu senang. Sangat senang.

"_Kaa-san, _aku membawa hadiah istimewa untukmu" ujar Naruto. Dia pun berniat memberikan kalung yang ayahnya titipkan padanya. Namun niatnya itu terhenti. Karena menurutnya akan lebih baik kalau ayahnya sendiri yang memberikannya. Jadi, ia pun mencari keberadaan ayahnya. Berharap kalau ayahnya tersebut tidak menghilang.

"Apa yang ingin kau berikan, Naruto?" tanya Kushina penasaran. Apalagi setelah melihat anaknya yang seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

Naruto melihat keseliling. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Karena sejujurnya ia takut bila ayahnya menghilang. Walau ia tahu, kalau pada akhirnya ayahnya pun akan menghilang. Namun dia ingin paling tidak ayahnya berpamitan terlebih dahulu padanya sebelum menghilang. Jadi, dia pun berusaha mencari-cari ayahnya ke segala penjuru. Hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bersinar. Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah Naruto. Manik _Sapphire_ nya terlihat berbinar-binar seakan-akan sedang melihat setumpuk harta.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kushina yang semakin penasaran juga bingung dengan sikap anaknya yang menjadi aneh tersebut.

"_Tou-san" _hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Naruto. Bahkan Naruto masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat seluruh tubuh Kushina terasa membeku. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang dituju oleh Naruto.

Matanya membulat sempurna tatkala indera penglihatannya tersebut menangkap sosok Minato yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum yang begitu hangat dan selalu bisa menghipnotisnya. Senyum yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Minato?" Kushina tampak tak percaya dengan indera penglihatannya sendiri.

"Seperti yang ku katakan dulu. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Kushina" ujar Minato dari kejauhan sana. Namun Kushina masih dapat mendengarnya. Kini tak ada alasan lagi bagi Kushina untuk menolak mempercayainya.

Tanpa diperintah, kaki Kushina telah melangkah sedikit demi sedikit hingga lama kelamaan ia pun berlari. Tak sabar untuk melihat Minato dari dekat. Ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu meter lagi, tiba-tiba saja Kushina melompat—mencoba meraih tubuh Minato. Minato pun panik. Karena belum tentu tubuhnya bisa di peluk. Bagaimana jika ternyata Kushina menembus tubuhnya? Bukankah itu berarti Kushina akan terjatuh? Dia tidak ingin istri tercintanya itu terjatuh.

"_Cho-chotto matte!"_ seru Minato dan Naruto bersamaan. Karena ternyata Naruto pun berpikiran sama seperti Minato. Namun sayangnya, mereka berdua terlambat memberi tahu. Sebab Kushina sudah terlanjur melompat. Sedangkan Minato dan Naruto hanya dapat menutup mata menunggu Kushina jatuh ke atas tanah.

_**HUP!**_

Manik _Sapphire_ Minato membulat sempurna. Ketika ia merasakan sebuah pelukan dan rupanya pelukan tersebut berasal dari Kushina. Kushina berhasil memeluknya! Padahal ia kira Kushina tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya. Namun kenyataannya Kushina dapat menyentuhnya. Bahkan sekarang Kushina sedang memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan hangat. Pelukan yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan. Pelukan dari wanita yang begitu berharga baginya. Begitu ia cintai dan sayangi. Perlahan-lahan tangannya pun membalas pelukan Kushina dengan lebih erat lagi. Ia sangat merindukan wanita merahnya ini.

Kushina sama sekali tidak keberatan dipeluk Minato dengan begitu eratnya. Sebab, ia pun sangat rindu pada sosok mentari ini. Sudah sangat lama ia hidup dalam tempat yang dingin tanpa mentarinya ini. Sehingga rasanya ia sangat bahagia ketika akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali dengan mentarinya.

"Kita bertemu lagi..._hiks..._aku..._hiks_...senang. Aku sangat..._hiks_...senang. Aku..._hiks_...sangat senang, Minato" tutur Kushina disertai tangis bahagia.

Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kushina lekat-lekat. Ia hapus air mata wanita merahnya tersebut. "Aku juga sangat senang. Tapi aku tahu dan yakin kalau kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" ujarnya. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kushina terkekeh pelan. "Benarkah kau seyakin itu?" tanya Kushina tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan hanya ditakdirkan untukku. Jadi bagaimanapun juga, kita pasti akan bertemu. Walau bukan di dunia ini" tutur Minato yang membuat wajah Kushina memerah sempurna. Dia pun memeluk Minato kembali. Ia ingin menutupi wajahnya yang memerah agar tak dilihat orang. Selain itu, ia juga masih sangat rindu pada Minato. Sedangkan Minato hanya tertawa pelan melihat sikap Kushina yang menjadi manja.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kan?" tanya Kushina masih memeluk Minato.

Manik mata Minato membulat ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Kushina. Lalu pada detik berikutnya, matanya hanya dapat menatap sendu. "_Gomen, _tapi waktuku tidaklah banyak. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku bukanlah diriku yang dulu. Sekarang aku hanyalah sebuah roh yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menghilang" jawab Minato sambil mengusap lembut rambut merah Kushina.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Minato pun dengan berat hati ikut melepaskan pelukannya. "Di mataku kau masih Minato ku yang dulu. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Kau bukanlah roh karena aku bisa menyentuh tubuhmu" tutur Kushina dengan air mata yang kembali mengair membasahi pipinya.

Minato kembali menghapus air mata Kushina. "Sayangnya aku memanglah roh. Walau kau bisa menyentuhku, tapi aku benar-benar roh. Hanya saja aku diberi sebuah kesempatan untuk memelukmu. Namun aku tetap akan menghilang diwaktu yang telah ditentukan" jawab Minato dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Karena memang sejujurnya Minato pun ingin berpikir kalau ia bukanlah roh dan dapat hidup lebih lama lagi bersama dengan Kushina juga Naruto. Tapi ia tak bisa merubah kenyataan.

"Kau tidak mungkin menghilang dan pergi dariku. Kau yang bilang kalau aku ditakdirkan untukmu. Itu berarti kau pun ditakdirkan untukku. Jadi, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita" tutur Kushina masih tak ingin menerima kenyataan.

Minato memeluk Kushina. Berbagi kehangatan dengannya. "Dengar Kushina,..." ujar Minato.

Minato kembali melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kushina dalam-dalam. "Walau kau ditakdirkan untukku dan aku ditakdirkan untukmu, itu bukan berarti kita akan selalu bersama setiap waktu. Mungkin saja sekarang kita tidak bisa bersama. Namun di waktu yang akan datang, kita pasti bisa bersama. Lagipula, aku pergi darimu itu bukan berarti kita terpisah. Karena hati kita masih saling terhubung. Jadi, kita tidaklah terpisah" tutur Minato disertai senyum hangatnya. Mau tak mau air mata Kushina pun kembali meleleh. Sedangkan Minato segera memeluk Kushina kembali.

"Kau jahat, Minato! Kau jahat!" Kushina memukul-mukul dada bidang Minato.

"Aku merindukanmu" Minato mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kushina masih memukul-mukul dada bidang Minato.

"Aku menyayangimu" Minato mengusap lembut rambut merah Kushina.

"Kau ingin pergi dariku..." pukulan Kushina pada dada bidang Minato pun melemah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kushina" Minato meletakan kepalanya di pundak Kushina. Ia terlihat begitu nyaman dan menikmatinya. Sedangkan Kushina kini hanya dapat terdiam membisu. Ia tak mengerti Minato. Laki-laki itu selalu saja mengatakan kata-kata yang mengekspresikan perasaan cintanya. Padahal ia mengatakan kata-kata yang kejam. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Namun apa yang dilakukan oleh Minato itu selalu saja dapat membuat hatinya luluh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Minato" Kushina mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Minato. Dua sejoli itu pun pada akhirnya saling berbagi kehangatan. Berbagi perasaan sebelum salah satu diantara mereka menghilang.

Setelah menunggu lama, Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Bukan pemandangan ibunya yang terjatuh yang pertama kali ia lihat. Melainkan ibunya yang sedang berpelukan dengan ayahnya. Naruto bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tapi juga senang. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyelimuti dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

_**BRUKK!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~To be Continued~*~*~*~*~*~**

Yahooooo, _minna! O genki desu ka? _

Gimana cerita di atas? Romantisnya NaruSaku kurang, ya? _Gomen..._ Shizu malah kebawa sama Minato juga Kushina nya... sekali-kali nggak apa-apa, dong?

Hah~ padahal, ni, ya, Shizu tuh niatnya Cuma pingin ini sampai 10 chapter. Tapi karena ke asyikan waktu nulis, tahu-tahu wordnya udah kebanyakan buat 1 chapter. Akhirnya 1 chapter itu ku bagi jadi 2. Dan akhirnya tidak jadi berhenti di chapter 10 tapi berhenti di chapter 11. Sebenarnya chapter 11 nya udah selesai. Mau lihat? Mau lihat? Gimana kalau aku kasih sedikit cuplikannya? Biar _readers _ yang nebak-nebak gimana lanjutan ceritanya...

_**Chapter 11:**_

"_Bangun, Naruto! Bangun! Baka-Naruto!"_

"_Aku sudah tidak bisa mengobatinya lagi. Kekuatanku sudah melemah. Sejak tadi aku telah banyak memakai kekuatanku"_

"_Sakura, hentikan! Sudah cukup! Naruto sudah pergi! Jangan paksakan dirimu! Tubuhmu sudah tidak kuat lagi!"_

"_Jadi sudah waktunya, ya? Kalau begitu, inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan"_

**#**

**#**

Cukup segitu saja cuplikannya. Bagaimana? penasaran? Kalau kalian **REVIEW **yang banyak, baru, deh, aku upload chapter berikutnya! HAHAHAHAHAHA _#ketawa jahat_

**JANGAN LUPA **_**REVIEW**_** NYA, YA, KAWAN!**

Shizu tunggu! Arigatou!


	11. Chapter 11-Finish!

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

**.**

**.**

**Secrets of a Country**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 11 – ****Finish!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BRUKK!**_

Naruto pun terjatuh. Sakura yang berada di dekatnya sangat terkejut. Ia pun segera menolong Naruto. Kushina dan Minato pun saling melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain dan segera pergi ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Aku...ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto dengan susah payah. Karena dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk berkata-kata.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? kamu saja kesulitan untuk berbicara!" omel Gaara.

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dengan susah payah. "Su-...ngguh a-aku ti...dak apa-apa" ujar Naruto lagi. Keringat dingin terlihat membasahi keningnya.

"Mungkin ini karena dia yang terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membuka pintu lubang hitam milik Madara. Tubuhnya saat itu sedang lemah. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri" tutur Minato sambil mengamati tubuh Naruto dengan seksama.

"_Tou-san,_ aku...baik-...baik...sa-..ja, kok!" ucap Naruto.

"_Baka! _Mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja!" omel Sakura.

Naruto kembali menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Sakura-_...chan..._sungguh...aku baik-...baik sa-.." belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sakura sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"_Gomen..._semua ini salahku. Andai saat mencari paman Kakashi aku lebih berhati-hati sehingga aku tak perlu diculik..._hiks_...dan kau tak perlu menyelamatkanku. Andai..._hiks_...aku bisa lebih berguna. Andai aku lebih..._hiks_...kuat agar bisa membantumu.._hiks..._melawan Madara. Andai tadi..._hiks..._aku melarangmu.._hiks_...untuk membantu membuka.._hiks.._.pintu lubang..._hiks..._andai.._hiks_..andai..._hiks.._.andai..._hiks_" Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Tangisannya telah mendominasi. Air matanya berjatuhan dengan derasnya.

"Bu..kan. I-ini bu..kan sa..lahmu, Sa..kura-.._chan._ Ja-jadi...ja..ngan..mena...ngis. La..gipula, a..ku se..nang. Ka..rena paling ti..dak aku su...dah ber..hasil menye..lamat..kanmu juga ber..temu de..ngan o..rang tua..ku" ucap Naruto susah payah.

"Sudah, Naruto, jangan bicara! Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu bertambah sakit saja" perintah Sakura disertai tangisnya.

"Saku..ra-.._cha..n, _apa se..karang ka..u meng..khawa..tirkan..ku?" tanya Naruto.

"_Baka! Baka! _Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _Baka-_Naruto!" jawab Sakura masih sambil menangis.

Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba saja terkekeh pelan. "Khe..he..hehe. A-aku senang mengetahui ka..lau ka..mu mengkha..watir.. kan..ku. Kau ta..hu se..benarnya aku berte..mu orang tua..ku ka..rena di..rimu. _Ari..gato..u"_ tutur Naruto sebelum kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan menutup. Menyembunyikan manik _Sapphire_ nya yang jernih dan indah bagai birunya langit cerah. Namun sayang, kini langit bahkan tak berwarna biru cerah. Melainkan berwarna biru gelap.

Sakura yang melihat mata Naruto yang tertutup menjadi sangat panik. Ia goncang-goncangkan tubuh Naruto sambil menyuruhnya untuk bangun. "Bangun, Naruto! Bangun! _Baka-_Naruto!"

Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari Naruto. Ia tetap tak bergeming dan masih tak membuka matanya. Sakura pun menjadi sangat-sangat panik dan khawatir terjadi hal yang buruk terhadap Naruto.

"Sakura, coba kamu obati dia dengan kekuatan elemenmu. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kekuatanku" jawab Minato dan Sakura pun segera mengangguk mengerti.

Sakura menempelkan ke dua telapak tangannya ke dada Naruto. Ia mencoba menyalurkan seluruh elemennya untuk memperbaiki setiap sel tubuh Naruto yang rusak. Lama mereka semua menunggu reaksi dari Naruto. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari Naruto. Dia tetap diam tak bergeming. Tentu hal ini menambah kepanikan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Naruto, bangun!" perintah Ino pada Naruto.

"Oi! Jangan bercanda!" seru Gaara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto, bangunlah..._ Kaa-san _mohon" Kushina menangis di samping Naruto. Minato pun memeluk Kushina—berusaha menenangkannya—sambil terus berharap agar Naruto segera sadar.

"Naruto, bertahanlah! Aku tahu kau kuat! Aku yakin kamu bisa! Aku juga akan berusaha untuk mengobatimu! Kau pun harus berusaha untuk bertahan!" seru Sakura sambil terus menyalurkan elemennya dibantu dengan Kakashi.

Sebenarnya yang lain juga ingin membantu. Tapi tak bisa. Karena Gaara tidak memiliki kekuatan elemen, jadi ia tidak bisa membantu. Begitu juga dengan Kushina. Sedangkan Minato, kekuatannya telah tidak ada. Sebab ia kini telah menjadi roh dan tak lagi tinggal di dalam lubang hitam. Padahal saat di lubang hitam, ia masih bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Lalu Ino, dia hanya pengguna satu elemen atau _One of Element._ Jadi dia tidak bisa mengobati Naruto. Hanya Sakura dan Kakashi saja yang bisa.

"Naruto, jika kau bangun, akan ku traktir ramen. Kau boleh makan sesukamu" tutur Kakashi. Rupanya ia juga sudah mulai khawatir. Mungkin itu karena Naruto tak kunjung menunjukkan suatu respon.

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menyudahi pengobatannya. Membuat Sakura bingung. "Ada apa paman Kakashi?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa mengobatinya lagi. Kekuatanku sudah melemah. Sejak tadi aku telah banyak memakai kekuatanku" jawab Kakashi dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Tenang saja! Aku pasti bisa mengobatinya!" seru Sakura penuh kepercayaan diri.

Sakura terus berusaha fokus. Ia juga terus mengalirkan kekuatan elemennya. Tak peduli kalau ia pun kini sudah mulai melemah. Ia terus berusaha mengobati Naruto. "_Uhuk!" _Sakura terbatuk dan batuknya melengeluarkan darah. Ini merupakan pertanda kalau tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Walau begitu, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Sakura, hentikan! Sudah cukup! Naruto sudah pergi! Jangan paksakan dirimu! Tubuhmu sudah tidak kuat lagi!" seru Ino sambil menahan tangan Sakura dan menariknya untuk berdiri agar tidak lagi berusaha mengobati Naruto.

"Tidak, Ino! Aku masih kuat!" sanggah Sakura sambil membersihkan bekas darah di mulutnya. Ia pun berusaha untuk kembali berada di samping Naruto. Namun ketika ia berusaha untuk berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh. Rupanya memang tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Meskipun ia tahu kalau tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia tetap berusaha kembali ke tempat Naruto.

"Sudah! Jangan paksakan dirimu! Naruto mati! Terima kenyataan itu!" seru Gaara sambil menahan salah satu tangan Sakura agar ia tak pergi kemana-mana.

Sakura memberontak dengan sisa kekuatannya. "Tidak! Ia orang yang kuat! Lebih kuat dari yang kalian pikirkan! Aku yakin! Dia pasti masih hidup!" seru Sakura disertai isak tangisnya.

Gaara pun membiarkan Sakura untuk pergi ke samping Naruto. Ino dan Kakashi hanya dapat menatap Sakura prihatin. Sedangkan Kushina masih saja menangis dan Minato lah yang berusaha menenangkannya. Lalu Sakura, ia kembali berusaha mengobati Naruto walau tubuhnya telah benar-benar lemah. Ia tetap menyalurkan sisa elemennya pada Naruto. "_Uhuk! Uhuk! Hosh...hosh.."_ Sakura kembali terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Selain itu nafasnya juga terasa sulit.

"_Mou, _sudahh cukup Sakura! Hentikan! Jangan siksa dirimu! Naruto tidak akan menyukainya! Aku pun tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu!" seru Ino yang sudah tak tahan melihat perilaku keras kepala Sakura.

Mendengar seruan Ino, Sakura pun berhenti mengobati Naruto dan kembali menghapus bekas darah di mulutnya. Ia terduduk lemas di samping Naruto. Ke dua tangannya menggenggam erat salah satu tangan Naruto dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat dahinya menyentuh genggaman tangan mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar air mata Sakura kembali mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh menyentuh tangan Naruto.

"Naruto, _gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, _semua ini salahku. _Gomen, gomen, gomennasai" _ucap Sakura berkali-kali.

"Kumohon, bukalah matamu. Biarkan aku melihat manik _Sapphire_ mu. Kumohon, katakan padaku kalau kau baik-baik saja. Katakanlah padaku. Kumohon, Naruto" ucap Sakura lagi dan lagi sambil terus menangis di samping Naruto masih dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Naruto, kumohon. Kumohon, jangan pergi... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku..." tutur Sakura dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir deras.

"Te-..nang. A-aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura-_chan._ Karena aku ju-...ga mencintaimu" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura maupun yang lain sangat terkejut. Mereka begitu bahagia mengetahui Naruto masih hidup.

"Naruto! Kau masih hidup!" seru Ino begitu bahagia.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang mati?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha duduk. Ino mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Naruto pun hanya dapat memanyunkan bibirnya. Keadaan Naruto terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ia telah mendapat banyak elemen dari Sakura yang membuatnya cepat pulih dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Gaara berdecak kesal. "Ck! Kau keterlaluan. Membuat banyak orang khawatir" tuturnya dingin. Padahal sebenarnya sekarang ia sangat senang mengetahui Naruto masih hidup.

Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Hehehehe, begitukah?"

Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya berdecak kesal. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti Naruto.

"Tadi aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk mentraktirmu ramen kalau kamu sadar. Jadi, karena kamu benar-benar sadar, besok setelah kamu sembuh total, akan ku traktir ramen" tutur Kakashi yang langsung membuat Naruto senang dan kembali bersemangat.

"Benarkah? _Yatta!" _sorak sorai Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Kushina memeluk Naruto. "Naruto! _Kaa-san _senang kau baik-baik saja" tutur Kushina disertai tangisan bahagia. Naruto pun membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Kau hebat. Bisa tetap bertahan. Kau benar-benar putraku" ujar Minato sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto lagi-lagi hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto setelah beberapa menit. Kini Naruto pun dapat bernafas lega. Karena tadi ibunya memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sampai-sampai ia merasa sesak nafas.

_**BLETAK!**_

Tanpa ada komando, seseorang menjitak kepalanya. Tanpa diberitahu siapa pelakunya pun, Naruto sudah mengetahuinya. Siapa lagi, sih, kalau bukan Sakura? Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat keadaan Sakura yang begitu kacau. Di sudut bibirnya masih ada bekas darah. Matanya bengkak karena menangis. Hidungnya merah dan rambut merah mudanya berantakan. Oh, jangan lupakan pipinya yang sampai sekarang masih dilalui oleh air mata. Bahkan manik _Emerald_ Sakura kini terlihat penuh dengan genangan air mata yang selalu menetes membasahi pipinya dan meninggalkan jejak disana. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan marah, sedih, senang, juga lega.

"Sakura-_chan,_ kau tidak ap-..Eh?!" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tapi begitu hangat. Tentu hal ini membuat Naruto terkejut. Tapi pada akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Kau jahat, Naruto! Sangat jahat! Kau hampir membunuhku!" racau Sakura dan Naruto tak berniat menyelanya. Ia ingin membiarkan Sakura berbicara sesukanya. Mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Kau _baka! Super baka! _Kau menyebalkan! Keterlauan! Seenaknya sendiri! Kau keras kepala!" Sakura masih terus berbicara dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kumohon, jangan pernah pergi dariku. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut kehilanganmu..." tutur Sakura dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Namun Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Perasaan senang pun menyelimuti hatinya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji!" ucap Naruto.

"Akan ku ingat janjimu! Kalau kau melanggarnya dan pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik _Sapphire _Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun jika aku tidak menepati janjiku" ujar Naruto disertai senyum lembut dan hangat. Ia juga balik menatap manik _Emerald_ di depannya.

"Ehem!" Minato berdehem. Ke dua sejoli yang sejak tadi saling bertatapan itu pun akhirnya tersadar. Mereka segera membenarkan posisi mereka dengan muka yang sama-sama memerah sempurna.

"Karena kalian semua sudah tahu bagaimana kuatnya putraku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan putraku sebagai raja di kerajaan manusia ini!" seru Minato membuat Naruto dan yang lain terkejut.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku setuju. Akan ku lantik dia sebagai raja setelah dia sembuh total. Jadi, Naruto, persiapkan dirimu sejak sekarang. Karena aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal" tutur Kakashi setuju.

"Eeehhhh?!" Naruto terkejut. Ia kan tidak suka belajar. Tapi malah disuruh belajar.

"Aku tak suka belajar" rajuk Naruto.

"Raja harus berwawasan luas. Tidak sempit sepertimu. Jadi, kamu harus belajar dengan keras" ujar Kakashi tegas.

"Baiklah! Akan ku lakukan. Asal kau memenuhi satu syarat dariku" ucap Naruto membuat Kakashi dan yang lain penasaran.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tolong buatkan pesta yang meriah untuk pelantikanku. Karena aku akan melakukan pernikahan bersamaan dengan pelantikanku" jawab Naruto.

"Apa?!" semuanya tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Pernikahan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Membuat semuanya menjadi penasaran. "Tentu saja dengan Sakura-_chan!" _seru Naruto.

_**BLETAKK!**_

Sebuah jitakan pun sukses mendarat di kepala Naruto. Pelakunya? Jangan ditanya! Tentu saja Sakura! "Jangan memutuskan seenaknya dan secara sepihak, dong! Memangnya aku setuju menikah denganmu?" omel Sakura.

"Memangnya kau tak ingin menikah denganku, hm?" goda Naruto.

Muka Sakura memerah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Kalau ia mencintai Naruto. Jadi mana mungkin ia tak ingin menikah dengan Naruto. Tapi harga dirinya menuntutnya untuk tidak begitu saja menerima lamaran Naruto yang mendadak dan sama sekali tidak romantis itu.

"Umm... ada syaratnya!" ujar Sakura untuk mempersulit Naruto.

"Sebutkan saja!" perintah Naruto.

"Pertama! Aku akan setuju jika kamu membawa orang tuaku dan orang tua Ino kemari!" ujar Sakura.

"Itu bisa diatur" jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Lalu, ke dua! Saat kamu jadi raja, pastikan tidak ada lagi kesenjangan sosial dimana-mana. Juga berikan perlindungan pada _The King of Element_ agar kami tidak perlu tinggal di hutan atau bersembunyi di tempat-tempat terpencil lainnya" tutur Sakura mengingat penderitaannya ketika harus terus-terusan bersembunyi.

"Akan ku lakukan" jawab Naruto masih santai.

"Mmmm, lalu yang ke tiga! Bekerja samalah lagi dengan kerajaan siluman" ujar Sakura.

"Itu mudah, ya, kan, Gaara? Kau kan calon Raja!" Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara dan Gaara pun mau tak mau mengangguk setuju.

"E..lalu, lalu.. apa, ya?" Sakura terlihat bingung. Ia berniat menyulitkan Naruto. Tapi ia kehabisan syarat. Inginnya sih, mengajukan syarat yang aneh-aneh. Tapi menurutnya akan lebih baik bila mengajukan syarat yang dapat bermanfaat bagi banyak orang. Tak hanya dirinya.

"Jangan mencari alasan untuk menyulitkannya. Aku tahu, kau juga mencintainya dan ingin menikah dengannya, kan? tapi harga dirimu untuk langsung menerima lamaran 'tak terkira' dari Naruto terlalu tinggi, bukan?" tutur Ino seperti bisa membaca isi pikirannya. Tapi memang Ino bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Benarkah begitu, Sakura-_chan?" _tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak! Te-tentu saja tidak!" jawab Sakura dengan muka yang memerah.

"Ah! Muka _Forehead _memerah!" Ino menunjuk muka Sakura yang memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Jangan bicara!" teriak Sakura menyembunyikan muka memerahnya.

"Wah, aku ingin melihat muka Sakura-_chan_ yang memerah!" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha melihat muka Sakura. Namun Sakura selalu menghindar dan Naruto selalu mengikutinya.

"Ah! Baik-baik! Aku akui! Aku mencintai Naruto! Aku ingin menikah dengannya! Puas?!" seru Sakura dengan muka yang merah padam. Semuanya menatap Sakura tak percaya. Karena Sakura bisa mengatakannya dengan begitu lantang.

_**PLOK!**_

"_Sugoi! _Rencanamu berhasil Ino! _Arigatou.."_ seru Naruto setelah sebelumnya ia ber-tos-ria dengan Ino.

"Tentu saja! Siapa dulu, Ino! Hahahaha!" Ino tertawa begitu keras.

Sedangkan Sakura baru sadar kalau ternyata sejak tadi Naruto dan Ino telah bekerjasama untuk membuatnya menyetujui pernikahan tersebut. "Curang! Ternyata kalian bekerjasama!" seru Sakura tak terima.

"Perkataanmu tidak bisa ditarik, lho! Kau tetap akan menikah denganku, Sakura-_chan!"_ tutur Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa! tapi kamu harus tetap memenuhi syarat-syarat yang telah aku ajukan!" ujar Sakura menggebu-gebu. Ia masih tak terima telah dijebak.

"Itu urusan mudah! Paman Kakashi! Jangan lupa adakan pesta yang sangat meriah! Undang seluruh rakyatku! Undang juga rakyat kerajaan siluman! Gaara, kau bisa mengurusnya, kan?" Naruto terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Serahkan padaku" Gaara pada akhirnya membantu Naruto juga.

"Kakashi, seperti yang putraku katakan. Tolong buatkan pesta yang sangat meriah. Yang tidak akan orang lupakan" pinta Minato.

"Tanpa kau minta pun, akan ku lakukan, kak!" jawab Kakashi.

Kushina sejak tadi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah laku para pemuda-pemudi di hadapannya yang begitu lucu. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh Minato. Yaitu tubuh Minato perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Dimulai dari kakinya dan menjalar ke atas.

"Minato! Tubuhmu!" seru Kushina. Minato pun terkejut sekaligus bingung. Ia pun segera melihat tubuhnya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan dia melihatnya. Melihat tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Jadi sudah waktunya, ya? Kalau begitu, inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan" tutur Minato dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Jelas terlihat kalau sebenarnya ia pun masih tetap ingin hidup bersama dengan Kushina, Naruto, dan yang lain. Tapi apa daya, takdir telah ditulis dan tak bisa diubah kembali.

"Eh?" Semuanya segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minato. Mereka terkejut mendengar penuturan Minato. Namun pada akhirnya mereka sadar tentang tubuh Minato yang mulai menghilang.

"Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari kalian berdua dulu?" Minato mendekati Ino dan Gaara.

"Tentu" jawab Ino dan Gaara mengizinkan.

"Sebagai temannya, tolong selalu dukung Naruto. Beri dia dorongan saat ia terpuruk. Lalu khusus untuk calon raja kerajaan siluman, tolong jalinlah kerja sama yang baik dengan kerajaan manusia. Agar siluman dan manusia dapat hidup berdampingan lagi" nasihat Minato.

"Akan kami laksanakan" jawab Ino dan Gaara.

"Lalu kamu, Kakashi! _Arigatou,_ kamu sudah mendidik putraku dengan sangat baik. Dia kini bisa tumbuh menjadi laki-laki hebat karena dirimu. Jadi aku ingin kamu kembali mendidiknya. Namun kini didik dia sebagai seorang raja yang hebat" pesan Minato pada Kakashi.

"Dia hebat karena dia putramu, kak. Tapi tenang saja! Aku pasti akan mendidiknya menjadi raja yang hebat" ujar Kakashi penuh semangat.

"Kemudian, Sakura, tolong jaga Naruto, ya! Jadilah istri yang baik baginya. Tuntun dia ke jalan yang benar" pesan Minato pada Sakura.

"Pasti akan ku lakukan, _Tou-san!"_ jawab Sakura. Ia ingin memanggil Minato dengan sebutan _'Tou-san'_ untuk terakhir kalinya.

Minato tertawa mendengar panggilan Sakura. "_Arigatou"_ ucap Minato sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sakura. Kini ia pun beralih pada Naruto.

"Naruto, putraku yang paling hebat, jadilah raja yang hebat bagi rakyatmu dan suami yang baik bagi Sakura. Jagalah semua orang yang berharga bagimu termasuk rakyatmu dengan baik. Jangan pernah kecewakan mereka. Pastika kau telah memberikan yang terbaik! Oh, iya! Jangan pernah menyerah sebelum mencoba, ok?" tutur Minato pada Naruto lalu ia memeluknya.

"Aku pasti akan melaksanakan semua yang _Tou-san _katakan" jawab Naruto.

Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap rambut Naruto pelan. "_Tou-san_ yakin kamu bisa! Aku menyayangimu, Naruto" ujar Minato sebelum pergi ke tempat Kushina berada.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, _Tou-san!" _balas Naruto pelan.

"Oh iya!" seru Naruto. Ia terkejut karena ia lupa mengembalikan lagi titipan ayahnya. Karena ia ingin ayahnya sendiri yang menyampaikannya. Naruto pun segera pergi berlari ke tempat Minato dan Kushina berada.

Minato menatap Kushina dalam. Begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. "Kau benar akan pergi?" tanya Kushina dan Minato mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya! Jaga anak kita juga! Ingat kalau aku selalu mencintaimu" ujar Minato.

"Minato, berjanjilah kalau di masa yang akan datang, kau akan selalu bersamaku dan kita akan terus bersama" perintah Kushina.

"Aku berjanji, istri tercintaku" jawab Minato sambil mencium kening Kushina.

Kini pun ia hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa detik lagi hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar menghilang. "_Tou-san, chotto-matte!" _seru Naruto sambil berlari mendekati Minato.

Minato menolehkan kepalanya dan didapatinya Naruto sedang berlari kearahnya sambil mengenggam sebuah kalung yang ia titipkan pada Naruto. "_Tou-san _saja yang memberikannya sendiri pada _Kaa-san!" _ujar Naruto sambil melemparkan kalung tersebut pada ayahnya lalu pergi menjauh. Minato pun dengan mudahnya menangkap kalung tersebut.

Kushina terkejut melihat kalung tersebut. Ia begitu kenal dengan kalung tersebut. Kalung tersebut adalah kalung dengan cincin pernikahan mereka. Cincinnya masih ia pakai sampai saat ini. Tapi Minato tidak suka memakai cincin. Sehingga ia pun menjadikan cincin tersebut sebagai kalung. Dan sekarang cincin itu sepertinya akan Minato berikan padanya.

"Mmmm, Kushina, aku ingin memberikan kalung dengan cincin pernikahan kita ini padamu. Aku ingin kau yang menjaganya untukku. Karena aku sudah tak bisa lagi menjaganya. Barang ini sangat berharga bagiku. Maka jagalah dengan baik" pesan Minato.

"Barang berhargamu juga barang berhargaku. Jadi aku akan menjaganya dengan baik-baik. Lagipula, kalung dengan cincin ini, merupakan penghubung hati kita. Mana mungkin aku tak menjaganya dengan baik" tutur Kushina dengan air mata yang menetes butir demi butir. Minato pun menghapus air mata Kushina dan memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Arigatou, aishiteru yo!" _bisik Minato di telinga Kushina sebelum ia menghilang bersama dengan angin malam yang berhembus lembut dan hangat padahal udaranya begitu dingin.

"_Arigatou, aishiteru yo!" _gumam Kushina sama persis dengan yang dibisikkan oleh Minato. Sebuah senyum dan air mata mengiringi kepergian Minato.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Kushina yang masih menatap dengan senyum—tempat Minato terakhir berdiri. Ia ingin mengajak wanita itu untuk masuk ke dalam istana yang lebih hangat suhu udaranya. Karena disini begitu dingin dan yang lainnya pun sudah masuk ke dalam istana. "Permaisuri Kushina, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam istana. Disini sangat dingin" ajak Sakura.

"Jangan panggil aku 'permaisuri Kushina'! Kau saja memanggil Minato dengan sebutan _'Tou-san'_. Jadi kamu juga harus memanggilku dengan sebutan _'Kaa-san'!" _perintah Kushina. Ia benar-benar terlihat sudah mulai dapat menerima kenyataan tentang Minato. Karena ia telah kembali ke karakternya yang dulu.

Muka sakura memerah. Dengan malu-malu, ia pun mengulang kembali kalimatnya. Namun dengan nama panggilan yang berbeda. "_Kaa-san,_ lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam istana. Disini sangat dingin"

Kushina tertawa senang. "Nah, seperti itu!" seru Kushina.

"Ayo, cepat kita masuk! Disini memang sangat dingin!" ajak Kushina dan mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan menuju istana—tempat yang lain sedang menunggu.

Sakura merasa sangat senang karena pada akhirnya semua bahagia. Ia akan menikah dengan Naruto dan Naruto akan menjadi Raja. Naruto mendapat keluarga—ia tidak akan sendirian lagi—dan akan diakui oleh seluruh negeri. Tak seperti dulu. Dimana Naruto selalu dikucilkan. Selain itu, ia—Sakura—juga tak perlu sembunyi lagi. Karena akan ada hukum yang melindungi golongannya. Juga, karena ada Naruto yang akan selalu melindunginya. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Walau untuk mendapat kebahagian itu, ia dan Naruto harus berusaha dengan begitu keras. Tapi syukurlah, hasilnya pun sama seperti usaha mereka untuk mendapatkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Secrets of a Country~*~*~*~*~*~**

Langit biru membentang luas. Burung-burung dengan riangnya bernyanyi-nyanyi dimana-mana. Udara yang sejuk ikut menemani mereka. Sepertinya seluruh alam kini tengah menyambut kedatangan anggota baru di keluarga kerajaan manusia yang sekarang telah dipimpin oleh Naruto. Ya, Naruto telah menjadi Raja dan dia pun telah menikah dengan Sakura—gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Memang, satu tahun telah berlalu sejak hari penyelamatan. Gaara pun telah diangkat menjadi seorang raja di kerajaan siluman. Sehingga kerajaan siluman dan manusia kini kembali menjalin hubungan kerjasama. Tentu hal ini membuat seluruh rakyat dari kedua belah pihak menjadi begitu bahagia. Kesenjangan sosial yang dulu sering terjadi dimana-mana sekarang tak pernah terjadi lagi. Golongan _The King of Elements_ pun sekarang telah dilindungi oleh hukum. Mereka tidak akan lagi menjadi objek buruan. Golongan _Half-Demon_ pun sekarang telah diakui keberadaanya oleh seluruh orang.

Lalu Ino? Oh, jangan tanyakan tentangnya! Ia kini telah hidup bahagia. Bersama dengan suaminya. Yap, tepat! Ino telah menikah. Ia menikah dengan seorang jendral perang kerajaan manusia yang diangkat oleh Naruto ketika ia baru menjabat sebagai seorang raja. Jadi, kini ia telah benar-benar bahagia seperti layaknya Sakura. Bicara soal Sakura, setelah ia menikah dengan Naruto, ia banyak menjalankan program-program yang ia tujukan untuk kebahagiaan rakyatnya.

Dibangunnya tempat pengobatan di daerah-daerah terpencil adalah salah satu program yang Sakura jalankan. Selain itu, Sakura juga meminta Naruto untuk mendirikan sebuah akademi untuk semua orang—bukan hanya untuk golongan-goloang tertentu. Di dalam akademi tersebut, orang-orang diajarkan bagaimana cara untuk menggunakan kekuatan yang mereka kuasai untuk hal yang lebih berguna. Seperti pengobatan dan sebagainya. Dengan begini, orang-orang tidak akan berpikir lagi kalau kekuatan yang mereka kuasai tersebut ada hanya untuk bertarung—hal yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak memiliki manfaat yang baik. Mereka kini akan berpikir kalau kekuatan itu ada agar dapat dimanfaatkan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih baik.

Tentu semua program yang dijalankan oleh Sakura dan Naruto tersebut disambut baik oleh seluruh rakyat. Mereka sekarang benar-benar bahagia. Kerajaan mereka pun tak lagi dipenuhi oleh ketakutan, kesenjangan sosial, dan kesengsaraan seperti saat Raja Madara memimpin. Kerajaan mereka kini telah menjadi kerajaan yang lebih baik. Kerajaan yang aman, tertib, damai, dan makmur. Semua itu berkat kerja keras dari Naruto dan yang lain untuk menciptakan negeri yang penuh kebahagiaan.

Hari ini pun hari yang diliputi oleh kebahagiaan. Terlebih untuk keluarga kerajaan beserta rakyatnya. Karena akan ada seorang anggota kerajaan yang baru. Sebab kini Sakura tengah melahirkan anaknya. Tentu hal itu merupakan hal yang membahagiakan bagi seluruh orang di kerajaan. Bahkan rakyat pun segera datang berbondong-bondong ke istana setelah mendapat kabar kalau Sakura akan melahirkan. Naruto pun memerintahkan agar istana dibuka untuk umum. Semua itu ia lakukan agar seluruh rakyatnya dapat melihat anaknya nanti setelah lahir. Ia juga ingin membagi kebahagiaannya kepada seluruh rakyatnya.

"Paman, kapan Gaara sampai kemari?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

Raja dari kerajaan siluman itu memanglah akan datang ke kerajaan Naruto. Itu semua karena berita yang ia dengar tentang Sakura yang akan melahirkan. Memang, berita tersebut telah tersebar dengan cepatnya ke seluruh pelosok negeri.

"Mungkin 2 atau 3 hari jika menggunakan kereta kuda" jawab Kakashi.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu kedatangannya. Aku ingin menunjukkan anakku padanya dan berkata kalau akulah pemenang di kompetisi itu" ujar Naruto sambil menatap indahnya langit.

"Ck! Memang apa hubungannya kelahiran anakmu dengan kompetisi membangun kerajaan sejahtera yang kau lakukan dengan Gaara?" tanya Kakashi bingung dengan pemikiran Naruto.

Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Menurutku, suatu kerajaan tidak bisa dibilang sejahtera jika kerajaan tersebut tak memiliki pewaris. Jadi, jika sekarang anakku lahir, maka kerajaanku akan memiliki seorang pewaris dan kerajaanku akan menjadi kerajaan yang benar-benar sejahtera. Jadi, akulah pemenangnya! Karena Gaara belum memiliki anak" jawab Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Mungkin hanya kau yang berpikiran seperti itu!" ucap Kakashi dan Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengirannya saja.

"Tapi ku dengar, istri Gaara kini tengah mengandung" tutur Kakashi yang jelas membuat Naruto terkejut.

"APA?! Kenapa?" tanya Naruto histeris.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Tentu saja karena mereka telah menikah, kan? jadi wajar kalau istri Gaara mengandung" jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau itu, sih, aku tahu! Maksudku, kenapa aku tidak mengetahui kabar itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Jadi kau tidak mengetahuinya, ya? Kukira kau mengetahuinya. Karena semua orang telah mengetahuinya" jawab Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba saja disekitar Naruto terlihat aura kegelapan yang memancar keluar. "Awas, saja Gaara! Jika dia sudah disini, akan kuhabisi dia! Dia tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang berita itu disetiap surat yang ia kirimkan padaku" ujar Naruto marah.

Kakashi dengan tenangnya masih berdiri di samping Naruto. Padahal burung saja takut berada di sekitar Naruto yang tengah memancarkan aura kegelapan itu. "Mungkin Gaara ingin memberitahumu secara pribadi soal berita bahagia itu. Seperti dirimu yang memberitahu kabar kehamilan Sakura padanya secara pribadi. Kau waktu itu datang langsung ke kerajaannya, kan? mungkin ia juga ingin seperti itu. Kita lihat saja nanti. Saat ia datang" tutur Kakashi yang langsung membuat aura kegelapan yang Naruto pancarkan menghilang.

"Benar, juga, ya!" seru Naruto yang baru menyadari tentang kemungkinan itu. Ia terlihat kembali tenang.

"Ahhhh! Aku semakin tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Gaara!" seru Naruto lagi dan Kakashi hanya dapat berdecak ketika melihat sikap keponakannya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka berdua terdengar suara langkah kaki yang lama kelamaan semakin mendekat. Hingga akhirnya berdirilah dua wanita cantik, yaitu ibu Naruto—Kushina—dan ibu Sakura—Mebuki, tepat di belakang mereka. "Naruto, selamat!" ucap Kushina pada Naruto yang tengah berdiri di balkon bersama dengan Kakashi untuk melihat seluruh rakyatnya yang datang untuk menyambut kelahiran anaknya.

"Kau telah menjadi seorang ayah!" lanjut Mebuki.

Naruto pun segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Kushina dan Mebuki. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri karena bahagia. Matanya berbinar-binar dan sebuah senyum lebar tak henti-hentinya menghias wajah tampannya. "Apa Sakura-_chan_ telah melahirkan anakku?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

Kushina tertawa pelan melihat betapa antusias putranya tersebut dalam menyambut kelahiran anaknya. "Ya. Seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan" jawab Kushina yang langsung disambut oleh sorak sorai heboh dari Naruto.

"_Yatta!_ Jadi, Sakura memberiku seorang pangeran?" tanya Naruto memastikan dan Mebuki menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Naruto pun melompat gembira bagai anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan sebuah hadiah besar.

"Hei! Pangeranku telah lahir!" teriak Naruto pada seluruh rakyatnya.

"YEEEEE!"

"Selamat, Yang Mulia!"

"Semoga pangeran kita diberkati banyak kebahagian"

Terdengar sorak sorai dari seluruh rakyat. Mereka semua memberi ucapan selamat pada Naruto dan mendo'akan anaknya yang baru saja lahir. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka menyambut kelahiran pangeran mereka dengan begitu antusias. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah kegembiraan besar bagi kerajaan mereka mendapat seorang pangeran sebagai pewaris kerajaan nantinya. Sebenarnya jika yang lahir seorang putri pun mereka akan bahagia. Asalkan itu anak raja mereka yang mereka anggap sebagai pahlawan kerajaan mereka di masa suram.

"Cepatlah, Naruto! Temui Sakura! Dia sedang menunggumu" perintah Mebuki dan Naruto mengangguk. Ia pun segera berlari menuju ke tempat Sakura berada.

"Naruto! Seorang raja tak boleh berlari di dalam istana!" teriak Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Untuk hari ini saja, Paman!" balas Naruto sambil terus berlari.

Lagi-lagi Kakashi hanya dapat berdecak melihat tingkah laku keponakannya tersebut. "Sudahlah, Kakashi. Biarkan Naruto melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan hari ini. Karena ini hari yang begitu membahagiakan untuknya dan kita semua" pinta Kushina.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas panjang. Jika Kushina yang memintanya ia tak pernah bisa menolaknya. Karena ia sangat menghormati istri kakaknya tersebut. "Baiklah. Akan kubiarkan hari ini. Tapi jika ia melakukannya lagi dilain hari, aku akan langsung menghukumnya" ujar Kakashi. Sedangkan Kushina dan Mebuki hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Mereka bertiga pun bersama-sama melihat betapa antusias rakyat Naruto menyambut kelahiran sang pangeran.

Sedangkan di lain sisi, terlihat Naruto masih terus berlari menuju ke tempat Sakura. Sebuah perasaan bahagia menyelimuti dirinya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar melihat pangerannya.

_**BRAKKK!**_

_**BLETAKK!**_

"_Ittai!_ Ino, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut dari Ino begitu ia membuka pintu.

"Memberimu hukuman" jawab Ino singkat sambil melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto masih sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Tentu saja karena sikap _Baka_ mu, _Baka!"_ jawab Ino dengan volume suara yang cukup tinggi.

"Eeehhh? Memang aku melakukan hal yang salah?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan bodohnya.

Melihat pertanyaan bodoh itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mulut Naruto membuat Ino ingin sekali menjitak Naruto lagi. Namun hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan. Jadi ia akan menahan keinginannya tersebut. "Kau membuka pintu terlalu keras. Padahal kini putramu sedang tertidur, _Baka!"_ jawab Ino sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Putraku sedang tidur? Dimana? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya" ujar Naruto tak mendengarkan perkataan Ino.

"Hahaha, kau sangat bersemangat sekali, Naruto! Aku pun sangat bersemangat!" seru Kizashi—ayah Sakura—yang juga sedang berada di ruang kamar ini.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Hehehe.. tentu saja aku sangat bersemangat, _Tou-san!"_ jawab Naruto.

Ino pun hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Hah~, itu! Putramu sedang tidur di samping Sakura" Ino menunjuk sebuah ranjang besar yang di atasnya terdapat Sakura yang sedang menahan tawanya—melihat pertengkaran antara suami dan sahabatnya—dan seorang bayi kecil yang tertidur pulas dengan tenang seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Naruto pun berjalan cepat mendekati Sakura dan putranya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat wajah pangerannya. "Benar kata _Kaa-san._ Pangeran kita sangat tampan, Sakura-_chan!"_ tutur Naruto sambil mengusap pelan pipi anaknya.

"Seperti dirimu, bukan? Rambutnya pun pirang. Benar-benar mirip denganmu!" ujar Sakura.

"Tapi manik mata _Emerald_ nya sama sepertimu, kan, Sakura" ujar Kizashi sambil ikut mendekat.

"Benarkah? Berarti matanya sangat indah, dong! Seperti Sakura-_chan!"_ tutur Naruto yang berhasil membuat muka Sakura memerah sempurna.

"A! Mukamu memerah, Sakura-_chan!"_ seru Naruto ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura yang berada di samping sang pangeran.

Sakura segera memalingkan mukanya ke sisi lain. "I-ini karena pa-panas! Ya, panas! Se-setelah me-melahirkan tubuhku menjadi te-terasa pa-panas" tutur Sakura mencoba beralasan.

Naruto tertawa mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Ya, ya, terserah kamu, _My Queen!_ Pasti melahirkan itu sangat menyakitkan bagimu, ya?" Naruto mengusap pelan kening Sakura sambil sesekali menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut merah muda Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dengan rasa sakitku ketika memikirkan kalau aku akan kehilanganmu saat itu" ujar Sakura mengingat ketika Naruto hampir saja mati.

"Maafkan aku soal hal itu. Tapi bukankah aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu?" kini tangan Naruto beralih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Hm!" Sakura mengangguk. Lalu ia menatap manik _Sapphire_ Naruto lembut, "Dan aku percaya kalau kamu pasti akan menepatinya"

"_Arigatou"_ ucap Naruto sebelum mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hah! Sepertinya udara disini memang sangat panas, ya, Paman! Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" ajak Ino yang tampak gerah melihat adegan romantis dadakan di dalam ruang kamar ini pada Kizashi.

"Aku setuju" jawab Kizashi. Tapi belum sempat mereka melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba saja Naruto berseru riang.

"Benar juga! Sakura-_chan,_ ayo kita temui rakyat kita yang telah menyambut kelahiran pangeran kita dengan begitu antusias!"

"Hah? Mereka semua datang ke istana?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Berita tentang kau yang akan melahirkan tersebar begitu cepat. Mereka pun segera datang ke istana kita. Mereka ingin menyambut kelahiran pangeran kita dan melihat permaisuriku yang hebat" jawab Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat muka Sakura memerah.

"Aku jadi ingin menemui mereka. Tapi aku masih belum bisa berjalan. Lebih baik kau bawa saja pangeran kita dan perlihatkan pada mereka" tutur Sakura dengan senyum dipaksakan. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut menemui rakyatnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka. Tapi apa daya, ia masih belum dapat berjalan setelah melahirkan.

Naruto menyeringai misterius. "Aku tak ingin hanya menunjukkan pangeranku yang tampan. Aku pun ingin menunjukkan betapa hebatnya istriku. Lagipula untuk menemui mereka, kau tak perlu susah-susah berjalan" ujar Naruto yang membuat Sakura bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Maksudku, aku akan menggendongmu dan membawamu menemui mereka" jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Tentu hal itu mengejutkan Sakura.

"Naruto, turunkan aku! Nanti kamu kelelahan karena menggendongku. Beratku bertambah banyak sekali saat hamil" ujar Sakura sambil meronta minta diturunkan.

"Mana mungkin aku kelelahan menggendong istriku yang sangat cantik ini, hm? Walau beratmu bertambah 100 kg pun, aku pasti tetap sanggup menggendongmu. Jadi, diam dan menurutlah, _My Queen"_ tutur Naruto yang langsung membuat muka Sakura kembali memerah sempurna.

"_Arigatou"_ ucap Sakura lirih. Tapi Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya. Sebuah senyum pun terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Ino, bisa tolong kau gendong anakku dan berikan pada Sakura-_chan?" _pinta Naruto pada Ino. Ino pun menurutinya.

"Sakura-_chan,_ kau bisa menggendongnya, kan?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi apa tidak berat bila kau juga menggendong pangeran kita? Aku saja sudah berat" tanya Sakura merasa tak yakin.

"Tenang saja!" ucap Naruto dengan yakin.

"Naruto, jangan sampai putri dan cucuku jatuh. Awas saja jika sampai mereka berdua jatuh!" ujar Kizashi memperingatkan. Ino pun memberikan sang pangeran kepada Sakura.

"Percayakan padaku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka jatuh!" seru Naruto sambil mulai berjalan menuju balkon tempat Mebuki, Kushina, dan Kakashi berada. Sedangkan Kizashi dan Ino hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat kepergian Naruto bersama dengan Sakura dan sang pangeran.

Mebuki, Kushina, dan Kakashi terlihat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang sambil menggendong Sakura dan di tangan Sakura terdapat sang pangeran yang tengah tertidur pulas. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja membawa mereka berdua menemui rakyatku, _Kaa-san!"_ seru Naruto dengan riangnya.

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai mereka jatuh. Jika kau sudah tidak kuat, bilanglah pada _Kaa-san._ Biar _Kaa-san _gendong cucu _Kaa-san _agar bebanmu berkurang" ujar Mebuki lembut.

"Tak perlu khawatir, _Kaa-san_! Aku kuat, kok, menggendong mereka bahkan sampai besok!" jawab Naruto penuh semangat.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja!" ujar Kakashi yang merasa sedikit takjub dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Naruto mendekat ke pagar balkon. "Lihatlah Permaisuriku yang hebat dan pangeranku yang sangat tampan!" teriak Naruto sambil menujukkan Sakura beserta bayinya. Hal ini sebenarnya sedikit membuat Sakura malu. Tapi rasa malu itu segera hilang ketika rakyatnya bersorak sorai penuh kegembiraan menyambut kedatanganya bersama dengan pangerannya.

"Naruto, katakan pada mereka kalau aku sangat senang melihat mereka datang kemari. Katakan juga kalau aku sangat berterimakasih" bisik Sakura pada Naruto dan Naruto pun mengangguk setuju.

"Rakyatku semuanya, Sakura-_chan_ sangat senang melihat kedatangan kalian kemari! Dia juga sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua!" teriak Naruto yang membuat rakyatnya semakin bersemangat untuk bersorak sorai.

"Sakura-_chan,_ lihatlah! Seluruh rakyat kita bahagia menyambutmu dan pangeran kita" tutur Naruto penuh semangat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura merapatkan tubuh ke dirinya.

"_Arigatou, _Naruto. _Arigtaou, _telah memberiku kesempaatan untuk melihat indahnya dunia luar. _Arigatou, _telah menyelamatkanku dulu. _Arigatou,_ telah menikah denganku. _Arigatou,_ atas semua kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku" tutur Sakura lirih. Namun Naruto tetap dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia pun tersenyum gembira ketika mendengarnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan '_Arigatou'_ padamu" ucap Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat manik _Sapphire_ milik suaminya yang selalu dapat menghipnotisnya dan membuatnya merasa tenang.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap manik _Emerald_ Sakura yang indah dengan lembut. "Untuk semua yang kau lakukan dan berikan padaku" jawab Naruto.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan dan berikan? Aku tak melakukan apapun atau memberimu apapun" ujar Sakura masih tak mengerti.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru diatasnya. "Kau banyak sekali melakukan dan memberikan berbagai hal untukku. Kau membantu menyelamatkan Paman Kakashi. Kau membuatku bertemu kembali dengan ibu dan ayahku..."

Naruto kembali menatap manik _Emerald _Sakura. "Kau mempercayaiku. Kau mengatakan padaku kalau aku hebat. Kau mau menikah denganku. Kau memberiku sebuah keluarga yang selalu ku impikan. Kau memberiku seorang pangeran yang tampan" Naruto beralih menatap anaknya yang masih tertidur lelap di gendongan Sakura.

"Tapi bukankah aku malah selalu menyulitkanmu? Bahkan saat menyelamatkan Paman Kakashi, aku diculik. Membuatmu harus menyelamatkanku dan mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Lagipula aku hanya memberimu sebuah keluarga kecil" elak Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menatap manik _Emerald_ Sakura dalam. "Kau tak pernah menyulitkanku. Aku menyelamatkanmu dan mempertaruhkan nyawaku itu karena keinginanku sendiri. Kau juga sebenarnya telah memberiku sebuah keluarga yang sangat berharga untukku dan keluarga kita tidaklah kecil. Karena keluarga yang ku maksud bukan hanya kita dan si kecil. Tapi juga ibuku, pamanku, orang tuamu, Ino, Gaara, dan rakyat kita" tutur Naruto.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat masih kurang yakin kalau ia telah memberikan banyak hal pada Naruto. Ia merasa kalau ia tak melakukan banyak hal untuk Naruto seperti yang telah Naruto lakukan untuknya.

"Kau tahu Sakura-_chan,_ hal terpenting dan yang paling berarti bagiku dari dulu hingga sekarang adalah kau tak pernah menganggapku berbeda dengan yang lain" tutur Naruto yang membuat Sakura kembali mendongakkan kepala dan menatap manik _Sapphire_ nya.

"Apa kau sudah ingat?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau anak laki-laki yang kuberi coklat dan setangkai bunga sakura" jawab Sakura.

"Coklatnya sudah habis kumakan. Tapi bunga sakura nya masih ku simpan sampai sekarang. Itu bagai jimat untukku. Itulah salah satu hal yang kau berikan padaku. _Arigatou..._Aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan" _ujar Naruto sambil mencium kening Sakura. Membuat muka Sakura memerah sempurna.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan akan terus mencintaimu, Naruto" balas Sakura.

"Ku harap pangeran kita menjadi orang yang hebat, pantang menyerah, dan selalu berusaha dengan keras seperti ayahnya" ujar Sakura sambil menatap anaknya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Naruto ikut menatap anaknya. "Juga menjadi orang yang pintar, tak pernah membeda-bedakan orang, dan selalu mementingkan kepentingan orang lain di atas kepentingannya seperti ibunya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~**

_YATTA!_ AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! _#bersorak sorai gembira_

Gimana? Bagian NaruSaku nya udah cukup romantiskah? Shizu harap itu sudah cukup romantis. Panjang, ya? Sebenarnya bisa aja sih, dijadiin 2 chapter. Tapi rasanya nanggung banget. Jadi sama Shizu dibiarin aja jadi 1 chapter. Hehehehe #_senyum tanpa dosa_

Shizu udah update kilat nih... sesuai keinginan readers semua!

O, iya! Shizu sangat berterimakasih pada readers semua yang udah sabar ngikutin jalan cerita ff yang aneh ini. Juga readers yang udah review ff ini. _Gomen,_ kalau Shizu updatenya suka lama. _Gomen,_ kalau ada tutur kata yang kurang jelas maksudnya juga kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

Hah~ Shizu bingung mau nulis apa lagi. Udahlah! Cukup segini aja coret-coret nggak jelasnya. Yang pasti, JANGAN LUPA **REVIEW** nya KAWAN! Shizu tunggu!

**=O=O=O=O=O=ARIGATOU=O=O=O=O=O=**


End file.
